Werewolf
by Rejah
Summary: Die FF fängt im ersten Schuljahr an und endet ... irgendwann. Sirius weiß nicht mehr, was er von Remus halten soll. Auf einmal ist da so ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Was wird Remus dazu sagen? Wird ihre Freundschaft noch Bestand haben können?
1. Neue Freunde

**Moin, ihr da draußen! Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich hier veröffentliche. Ich hoffe, sie wird auch gefallen.**

**Achtung: Slash - don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Kapitel I : Neue Freunde**

Der Hogwarts-Express ließ ein leises Schnaufen hören. Remus verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Eltern, dann hievte er seinen Koffer in den Zug und ging durch die menschenleeren Gänge, um sich ein freies Abteil zu suchen. Natürlich fand er keines; jedes einzelne war von mindestens drei Schülern besetzt. Er sah ein, dass er sich wohl zu jemandem gesellen musste. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte, seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend, an die Tür eines x-beliebigen Abteils, aus dem er Gelächter hörte. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde diese auch schon von einem blonden untersetzten Jungen geöffnet. Fragend blickte er ihn an.

„Äh…Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Als könne er nicht diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten, blickte sich der Junge zu den anderen beiden Gestalten um. Diese musterten ihn unverhohlen.

_Bei Merlin! Ist es denn so offensichtlich?_

„Äh…Ich kann mir auch ein anderes Abteil suchen, falls ich euch zu sehr störe-" meinte er, wurde aber von einem Jungen mit langen schwarzen Haaren unterbrochen.

„Quatsch, komm rein! – Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder James?" fragte dieser dennoch nach.

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nö."

Remus kam rein und setzte sich neben den langhaarigen Jungen. Der Blonde machte die Tür zu und setzte sich ebenfalls. Keiner sagte etwas. Remus hatte Zeit, sich die Jungen etwas genauer anzuschauen. Der Dritte, James, hatte eben so schwarze Haare wie der andere Junge. Allerdings stand bei ihm jede einzelne Strähne in eine andere Richtung ab, was ihm das Aussehen eines Igels gab. Dem Langhaarigen dagegen flossen die Haare mit einer so beiläufigen Eleganz über die Schultern, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Nur der etwas kürzere Pony verlief in einem gekonnten Schwung über seine Stirn und verdeckte dabei sein rechtes Auge. Der Blonde war, wie gesagt, untersetzt und besaß zudem eine außergewöhnliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Ratte.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte James nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein.

Remus erschrak, als er so direkt angesprochen wurde und stotterte ein bisschen.

„R-Remus, Remus Lupin." antwortete er etwas wortkarg.

„Mein Name ist James Potter. Das hier", er deutete auf den Jungen mit den langen Haaren, „ist Sirius Black. Und er ist Peter Pettigrew."

Remus schluckte. Mit so viel Herzlichkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Was denkst du? In welches Haus kommst du?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Äh…Ich weiß nicht…" antwortete er zögerlich.

„In welches willst du denn?"

Remus schwieg. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Welche Häuser gab es? Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und – Gryffindor. Ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen.

„Remus? Weilst du noch unter den Lebenden?"

„Ich würde gerne nach Gryffindor kommen!" sagte er endlich mit fester Stimme.

* * *

Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief ereignislos. Anfangs erzählten die vier sich gegenseitig voneinander, wobei sich Remus allerdings zurückhielt. Ab und zu bemerkte er, wie Sirius deswegen zu ihm hinüberschielte. Aber er sagte nichts. Einige Stunden später war ihnen der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen und man konnte nur noch das deutliche Rattern der Räder hören.

* * *

Es war schon lange dunkel, als sie die hell erleuchteten Fenster von Hogwarts sehen konnten. Peter wurde ganz hibbelig; im Grunde genommen waren sie alle aufgeregt, denn heute war ihr großer Tag: Heute würden sie Hogwarts das erste Mal betreten, heute würden sie vom Sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser unterteilt werden. Sie traten durch das Hauptportal in die große Eingangshalle ein. Vor ihnen stand eine junge Hexe. Sie räusperte sich und alle Köpfe in der Halle drehten sich zu ihr um. 

„Nun, mein Name ist Professor McGonagall. Ich heiße Sie herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen. Sie werden gleich in die Große Halle gehen, damit man Sie Ihren zukünftigen Häusern zuteilt."

Ein ehrfürchtiges Raunen ging durch die Menge und Professor McGonagall räusperte sich erneut.

„Sie warten hier. Wenn sich das Portal öffnet, gehen Sie rein. Und keinen Moment früher, verstanden?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und Nicken. McGonagall verschwand. Remus war, wie alle anderen auch, sehr nervös.

_Bei Merlin! Wie soll ich das schaffen? Ob mich der Hut nach Slytherin schicken wird?_

Dann öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle mit einem lauten Knarren, das die Erstklässler zusammenzucken ließ. Zögerlich setzten sich die ersten in Bewegung. Nachdem auch der letzte unter ihnen durch das Tor gegangen war, schloss sich dieses wieder geräuschvoll. Ängstlich blickte Remus sich um. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet, die Erstklässler. Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würden alle nur ihn anstarren, als würde jeden Moment jemand schreien: „Da! Das ist er!" Doch es rief niemand und er sah, wie McGonagall, vor dem Lehrertisch stehend, einen alten zerfledderten Hut umsichtig auf einen Stuhl legte. Nichts geschah und Remus fragte sich langsam, worauf alle warteten. Und dann plötzlich öffnete sich die Krempe des Hutes und er fing an zu reden. Remus verfolgte das Gedicht nicht; ihm war schlecht.

_In welches Haus werden sie mich schicken?_

Das war alles, was ihn im Moment interessierte. Die anderen starrten alle wie gebannt auf den Sprechenden Hut, nun ja, fast alle. James und Sirius schauten eher gelangweilt in die Runde. Remus fragte sich, wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnten. Dann begann Professor McGonagall die Namen der Erstklässler vorzulesen. Remus rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Black, Sirius!" rief sie in die weitläufige Halle hinein und Sirius, das Haar lässig über der Stirn hängend, schritt nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wartete, nachdem ihm der Hut wie zuvor auch den anderen aufgesetzt worden war. Der Hut schien kurz zu grübeln und murmelte einige Worte vor sich hin, Remus konnte allerdings nicht verstehen, welche. Sirius inzwischen sah gar nicht mehr so ‚gelangweilt' wie am Anfang aus, sein Gesicht war ein wenig verkrampft.

_Bei Merlin! Tut es weh?_

Remus fing vor Nervosität an, mit den Füßen über den Boden zu scharren.

„Gryffindor!" verkündete der Hut auf einmal und Sirius sprang auf und rannte zu dem Tisch der Gryffindors, wo er auch schon mit lautem Beifall begrüßt wurde.

Es wurden weitere Namen aufgerufen.

„Evans, Lily!"

Er sah, wie James' Augen auf einmal eine Regung zeigten und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. James hatte also auch noch eine andere Seite. Und Remus musste ihm Recht geben, das Mädchen sah wirklich gut aus; lange rote Haare, die ihr offen über den Rücken und die Schultern fielen; klare, grüne Augen. Remus beobachtete James noch eine Weile, wie er sie anstarrte und bekam am Rande mit, wie sie Gryffindor zugewiesen wurde.

„Lupin, Remus!" schallte dann plötzlich sein Name durch die Halle.

Er zuckte zusammen. War es wirklich schon so weit? James, der seine Augen von Lily losgerissen hatte, schubste ihn an.

„Geh schon!" flüsterte er.

Mit langsamen kleinen Schritten ging Remus auf den Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch zu. Wenn ihm nicht schon schlecht gewesen wäre, wäre es spätestens jetzt dazu gekommen. Sirius war in Gryffindor. Er wollte nicht von ihm getrennt sein. Am Stuhl angekommen, setzte er sich zögerlich. Den Blick wollte er gesenkt halten, doch McGonagall wisperte ihm ein „Kopf hoch!" zu, sodass er gezwungen war, irgendjemanden anzublicken. Er entschied sich für Sirius. Dieser war jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt James zu taxieren, dessen Blick wieder zu Lily abgeschweift war. Remus fühlte sich furchtbar allein. Dann wurde ihm der Hut aufgesetzt. Er rutschte ihm über die Augen, sodass er ihn ein wenig hochschieben musste. Plötzlich sprach eine leise Stimme zu ihm.

„Hm…Schwierig, schwierig. Du hast mehr als eine Seite, stimmt's?"

_Bei Merlin! Er weiß es!_

„Aber im Grunde genommen", fuhr der Hut leise wispernd fort, „bist du im Besitze von allen Eigenschaften, die ein Gryffindor braucht; Mut, Tapferkeit,…"

Seine Stimme verlor sich, um dann ein lautes „Gryffindor!" zu rufen. Remus kippte vor Erstaunen und Glück fast vom Stuhl. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Die Gryffindors klatschten begeistert. Er stolperte zu Sirius, der ihn grinsend empfing.

„Ha, ich hab's doch gewusst!" behauptete er. „Komm setz dich!"

Nachdem sich Remus neben Sirius niedergelassen hatte, beobachtete er schon viel entspannter die Auswahl. Peter und James kamen ebenfalls zu Gryffindor. Remus beobachtete noch eine Weile, wie die Schüler einzeln nach vorne gerufen und in ihre Häuser unterteilt wurden. Ein weißblonder Junge mit dem Namen Lucius Malfoy wurde nach Slytherin geschickt, kaum das ihn der Saum des Hutes berührt hatte. Das war kein Einzelfall. Bei einem schlaksigen Jungen mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren, Severus Snape, geschah das Gleiche und die Slytherins bejubelten seinen Beitritt lauthals. Als auch der letzte Schüler seinem Haus zugeteilt worden war, senkte sich Stille über die Große Halle. Ein großer alter Mann, von dem Remus wusste, dass er Albus Dumbledore, der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, war aufgestanden. Sein ergrauender Bart reichte fast bis zum Boden und seine hellblauen Augen blickten sanft in die Runde. Für einen Moment traf sich sein Blick mit dem von Remus. Dieser schluckte.

„Hallo zusammen!" begrüßte Dumbledore die Schüler enthusiastisch. „Wie ihr festgestellt haben werdet, ist Professor Dippet in den Ruhestand getreten. An seiner Stelle wurde ich dazu auserwählt, sein Amt fortführen zu dürfen." Er legte eine kleine Pause ein. „Nun, es ist meine Pflicht, euch und natürlich besonders den Erstklässern zu sagen, dass der Verbotene Wald für keinen Schüler betretbar ist. Außerdem haben wir in den Sommerferien eine große Weide pflanzen lassen, von der ihr euch aber bitte fernhaltet, denn es ist eine Flagellum-Weide. Sicherlich haben manche von euch schon von dieser Baumart gehört; sie ist höchstgefährlich. Also, wie gesagt, haltet euch von ihr fern."

Bei diesen Worten erhob sich leises Stimmengemurmel und James fragte Sirius: „Wenn die so gefährlich ist, wie er sagt, warum lässt er sie dann überhaupt hier einpflanzen?"

Sirius wusste keine Antwort und zuckte mit den Schultern; es schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Remus dagegen wusste genau, warum; die Flagellum-Weide war für ihn gepflanzt worden, sie versperrte einen Geheimgang zu einer Hütte in Hogsmeade, welche ebenfalls eigens für ihn erbaut worden war. Dort sollte er sich jeden Monat verwandeln.

Dumbledore erhob wieder das Wort und sofort wurde es in der Halle still.

„Tja, es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen…Außer dies: Haut rein!"

Und mit diesen Worten füllten sich die Teller und Becher mit einem Male wie von selbst. In der Halle wurde es laut; jeder redete, aß und trank und das Geklirr von Besteck hallte an den hohen Wänden wider. Kurz nachdem Dumbledore zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schwirrten dutzendweise Eulen durch die geöffneten Fenster der Großen Halle rein. Eine braune Waldeule landete direkt vor Remus und streckte ihr Bein aus. Remus nahm ihr den zusammengerollten Brief ab, wollte ihn aber nicht am Tisch öffnen. Er wusste, was in ihm stand.

„Was ist, willst du ihn nicht öffnen?" fragte Sirius jedoch kauend.

Remus wusste, dass er ihn nur neugieriger machen würde, wenn er verneinte, also öffnete er ihn doch. In einer schrägen, sauberen Handschrift stand Folgendes geschrieben:

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Remus J. Lupin,**

begann er förmlich,

**ich lade Sie hiermit für morgen, 9 Uhr, in mein Büro ein. Bitte bewahren Sie den Brief auf. Er ist so verzaubert, dass er Ihnen den Weg zu meinem Büro zeigen wird, wenn Sie es ihm befehlen.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen,**

**A. Dumbledore**

Sirius blinzelte.

„Was will der denn von dir? Du hast doch noch nichts aufgefressen, oder?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

* * *

Nach etwa einer Stunde waren alle gesättigt und die Erstklässler folgten den Vertrauensschülern, die sie barsch zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen führten. Sirius und Remus hingen etwas nach. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, hielten sie überrascht inne. Der Gang war leer. 

„Wo sind die anderen hin?" fragte Remus ängstlich.

„Mach dir mal nicht in die Hosen, wir finden den Gemeinschaftraum auch so!"

„Aber wir kennen das Passwort nicht…"

Sirius schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

„Wie gehen zu Dumbledore." sagte er dann entschieden und ging in die andere Richtung.

Remus starrte ihm mit großen Augen hinterher, dann lief er ihm nach. An der nächsten Ecke holte er ihn ein.

„Und wie willst du ihn finden? Wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, wo sein Büro ist!"

„Hast du deinen Brief schon vergessen?"

Remus hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Er wollte nur den Moment, in dem er Dumbledore gegenübertreten musste, noch eine Weile hinauszögern. Widerwillig zog er den Brief aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Äh…Führe uns zu Dumbledore's Büro?" fragte er zaghaft.

Der Brief fing an sich zu regen und flatterte aus Remus Händen und langsam den Gang hinunter. Die beiden folgten ihm schweigend. Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie an einer dunklen Holztür an. Zu ihren Seiten war jeweils ein steinerner Wasserspeier, die sie interessiert musterten, als der Brief anhielt und gegen das alte Holz stieß.

„Passwort?" fragte der eine misstrauisch.

Remus stockte. Natürlich wussten sie das Passwort nicht.

„Äh…"

„Schokofrösche." sagte eine muntere Stimme hinter ihnen.

Gleichzeitig drehten sich Sirius und Remus um, während sich die Tür öffnete.

„Ich habe erst morgen mit Ihnen gerechnet, Remus." sprach er den Genannten vertraulich an.

_Nein! Er versteht das alles ganz falsch!_

Dumbledore dachte offensichtlich, er hätte irgendwelche Probleme. Dabei wollten sie doch nur den Weg und das Passwort zum Gryffindorraum wissen.

„Äh…Mr. Dumbledore, Sir…" fing er zögerlich an. Er stockte, als er merkte, wie Sirius' Blick neugierig auf ihm ruhte.

„Eigentlich haben Sirius hier und ich uns nur, na ja, verlaufen…"

Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Na dann, wenn es weiter nichts ist. Moment…" sagte er freundlich und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„_Duc Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum!_" murmelte er den kurzen Zauberspruch und tippte auf den Brief. „So, der Brief wird euch zum Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Das Passwort ist Leo Magnus."

Die beiden bedankten sich bei ihm und gingen, nachdem der Brief los geflogen war, Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Brief stoppte vor einem Gemälde. Dieses stellte eine ältere Dame in einem schrecklichen violetten Kleid dar.

„Passwort?" fragte sie gelangweilt, als die beiden vor ihr anhielten.

„Leo Magnus." sagte Sirius und das Gemälde klappte zur Seite.

„Sirius! Remus! Wo seid ihr so lange gewesen?"

James kam besorgt auf uns zu, Peter im Schlepptau. Sirius wuschelte sich verlegen durch die Haare.

„Wir haben uns verlaufen…" murmelte er.

„Verlaufen? Ach so. Und wie habt ihr hierher gefunden?" fragte James und musterte sie neugierig.

„Wir sind zu Dumbledores Büro gegangen und-"

„Zu Dumbledores Büro?" unterbrach James ihn. „Woher wusstet ihr denn, wo Dumbledores Büro ist?"

„Äh…"

Sirius schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er die Sache mit dem Brief weitererzählen sollte, immerhin würden die anderen dann auch wissen, dass Remus morgen zu dem Direktor sollte.

„Ich habe einen verzauberten Brief von Dumbledore bekommen. Der hat uns dann zu seinem Büro geführt." erwiderte Remus jedoch, bevor Sirius sich eine andere Antwort überlegen konnte.

„Ein verzauberter Brief? Wieso das denn?"

Jetzt war auch Peters Neugier geweckt. Remus scharrte nervös mit den Füßen über den Boden.

„Na ja…er hat mich zu sich eingeladen, morgen früh…"

Er brach ab. James und Peter musterten ihn ungläubig.

„Du hast doch nicht jetzt schon was angestellt, oder?" fragte ersterer dann mit einer gespielt besorgten Miene.

Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihn amüsieren würde.

„N-Nein…Es ist aus einem anderen Grund…" stotterte Remus.

„Aus einem anderen Grund? Weshalb denn?" fragte Peter.

Remus antwortete nicht. Ihm war das alles extrem peinlich und natürlich wollte er auch nicht, dass seine Freunde hinter sein großes Geheimnis kamen.

_Moment! Hab ich da etwa gerade ‚Freunde' gedacht?_

Ja, er hatte tatsächlich und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Freunde gefunden. Aber würden sie dennoch zu ihm halten, wenn sie erfuhren, was in ihm steckte? Das Risiko, dass dem nicht so war, war einfach viel zu groß. Es musste ein Geheimnis bleiben.

„I-Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht!" brachte er schließlich doch noch hervor und stürmte geradezu nach oben.

Zurück ließ er drei ihm erstaunt nachblickende elfjährige Jungen.

* * *

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür zum Jungenschlafraum der Gryffindors. Remus tat so, als ob er schliefe; er wollte die Fragen nicht hören. Er spürte, wie jemand näher an sein Bett kam und stellte sich weiterhin schlafend. 

„Remus!"

Es war Sirius, doch er wollte lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden.

„Remus! Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst! James und Peter sind noch unten, willst du denn nicht wenigstens mir sagen, was los ist?"

Remus regte sich nicht. Die Ausreden auf diese Fragen konnte er sich auch immer noch morgen ausdenken.

„Verdammt, Remus! Jetzt rede endlich mit mir!"

Keine Antwort. Remus hörte, wie sich Sirius wieder entfernte.

_Verdammt_, dachte er traurig, _wegen dieser Scheiße werde ich ihn noch verlieren…_

Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und er vergrub den Kopf in das Kissen, damit Sirius es nicht sah, wenn er wieder hereinkam.

Ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers ergoss sich über seine Haare. Er sprang aus dem Bett.

„Ah!" schrie er.

Sirius stand, in der einen Hand einen leeren Becher haltend, lachend am Bettrand. Remus schnaubte wütend.

_Das geht zu weit!_

Zornig lief er an Sirius vorbei ins Bad, um sich abzutrocknen. Sirius folgte ihm.

„Hey, sorry, Remus, aber wenn du anders nicht auf mich hören willst!" prustete er.

Remus wirbelte herum.

„Sei still!" schrie er Sirius an. „Es geht dich gar nichts an, dass ich ein We-"

Schnell schlug er sich die Hand über den Mund.

_Bei Merlin! Fast hätte ich es gesagt! Ich muss besser aufpassen!_

„Ja? Und weiter?" neckte Sirius, die Ohren gespitzt.

„Nichts weiter!"

Remus drehte ihm den Rücken zu und trocknete sich die Haare ab. Er spürte, wie Sirius ihm näher kam.

„Remus." Sirius' Stimme war plötzlich leise und sanft geworden. „Es tut mir leid. Aber glaub mir; ich würde dein Geheimnis nie verraten."

„Mein Geheimnis?"

„Remus, es ist doch klar, dass du irgendetwas vor uns verbirgst. Willst du es mir nicht anvertrauen?"

„Und was ist, wenn du selbst nicht damit klar kommst?"

Remus war verzweifelt.

_Wenn er nur wüsste…_

„Ich werde schon damit klar kommen." flüsterte Sirius.

Remus war den Tränen nahe.

„Ich-" Er brach ab. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe. Gute Nacht."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er Sirius stehen.

* * *

**So, das war's erst mal von mir. Allerdings muss ich drauf hinweisen, dass dies das längte Kapitel sein wird, die anderen werden kürzer. ****Bekomme ich ein Review?**

**TBC - LeCri**


	2. Vollmond

**Moin! **

**Hm ... noch keine Reviews ...**

* * *

**Kapitel II : Vollmond**

_Heute Nacht ist wieder Vollmond…_

Remus konnte schon den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken.

_Das erste Mal, dass ich mich in Hogwarts verwandele. _

Er hatte Angst. Normalerweise konnte er, nachdem er sich wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt hatte, zu seinen Eltern gehen und sich trösten lassen. Dieses Mal musste er alles allein durchstehen. Er war nicht so, dass er Angst vor den Schmerzen gehabt hätte, nein, er fürchtete sich einfach nur vor dem Alleinsein.

Er war schon einige Tage her, seitdem er mit Dumbledore in dessen Büro über die Einzelheiten gesprochen hatte. Der Direktor hatte über die Sache wie über das Wetter geredet. Er hatte so getan, als ob das alles kein allzu großes Problem wäre. Einerseits war Remus ihm deswegen dankbar, andererseits auch wieder nicht. Er wollte von ihm nicht anders behandelt werden als die anderen Schüler in Hogwarts.

Er war auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort würde er, wie besprochen, mit Madam Pomfrey durch den Geheimgang am Fuß der Flagellum-Weide zu der für ihn errichteten Hütte gehen. Er hoffte, dass niemand ihm folgte.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, musste er eine Weile warten, bis sie kam. In der Zwischenzeit blickte er sich um. Das war also der Krankenflügel. Morgen früh würde er hier aufwachen, sein Körper von oben bis unten zerkratzt, wie jeden Monat bei Vollmond. Die Krankenschwester tauchte hinter einem schweren Vorhang auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nickte sie ihm zu und ging aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus. Schweigend folgte Remus ihr.

Zwei Meter weiter hinter einer Ecke stand Sirius und fragte sich, was bei Merlin Remus zu verbergen hatte.

* * *

Remus und Madam Pomfrey hatten den Eingang bei der Flagellum-Weide seit einigen Minuten hinter sich gelassen, als Sirius ebenfalls bei ihr ankam. Er berührte den Knoten an einer der Wurzeln der Weide mit einem langen Stecken, so, wie er es beobachtet hatte. Dann folgte er ihnen. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Vor ihm tat sich ein dunkler Gang auf. Der Weg war lang, dunkel und matschig. Das Geräusch tropfenden Wassers hallte von den Wänden wider. Schließlich gelangte er in ein Haus. Seine Fenster waren überall mit Brettern verschlossen, so dass es hier selbst bei Tag nicht sonderlich heller als im Gang sein konnte. Dann hörte er Stimmen. 

„Ich werde Sie jetzt alleine lassen. Wenn es vorbei ist, komme ich wieder."

Sirius verstand gar nichts mehr. Wenn was vorbei war? Er schlich näher und blieb hinter dem ungestrichenen Türrahmen versteckt stehen.

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen, soweit?"

Er sah wie Remus nickte. Dann machte Pomfrey Anstalten zur Tür zu gehen. Sirius versteckte sich im Halbdunkel. Stille. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie ein Stuhl über den hölzernen Boden gezogen wurde. Sirius spähte vorsichtig ins Zimmer. Remus hatte sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt und schien auf etwas zu warten. Sollte er reinkommen und fragen, was los sei? Wie würde Remus reagieren?

Er war drauf und dran, ins Zimmer zu gehen, als er ein Keuchen hörte. Remus krümmte sich zusammen, sein Gesicht war schmerzvoll verzerrt. Unter Qualen, wie es schien, stand Remus, die Arme fest an den Körper gepresst, vom Stuhl auf. Dann fiel er auf die Knie, sein Gesicht dem Boden zugewandt, so dass Sirius es nicht sehen konnte. Remus fing heftig an zu zittern. Es war ein fürchterlicher Anblick. Dann, ganz plötzlich, hob er den Kopf und Sirius' Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Remus' Gesicht war nicht mehr menschlich. Er sah, wie sich lange, braune Haare aus seiner Haut bohrten, wie es sich verlängerte und vorne eine Schnauze ausbildete, wie die Pupillen gelblich und schmaler wurden. Remus schrie und bäumte sich auf; Sirius spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Er dachte keinen weiteren Moment länger nach, drehte sich um und lief los, ließ Remus hinter sich, stürmte durch den Gang, aus der Weide heraus und über die dunklen Wiesen hinüber ins Schloss. Dabei bohrte sich der immer stärker werdende Gedanke für immer in sein Gedächtnis: Er ist ein Werwolf!

* * *

Am nächsten Tag bemerkte Sirius als Erstes, dass Remus über Nacht nicht in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt war. Er schlug sich an den Kopf. Natürlich, nach letzter Nacht musste er im Krankenflügel sein. Er beschloss, dorthin zu gehen und ihm offen und ehrlich zu sagen, was er gesehen hatte. Da James und Peter noch schliefen, konnte er sich schnell anziehen und unbemerkt aus dem Schlafsaal schleichen. 

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, wollte ihn Madam Pomfrey erst nicht einlassen. Doch als er nicht nachgab, ließ sie ihn doch zu Remus.

„Aber seien Sie leise falls er schläft!" mahnte sie ihn.

Remus lag in einem Bett nahe dem Fenster. Sirius holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben es. Traurig glitt sein Blick über ihn. Die letzte Nacht hatte seinen Freund sichtlich mitgenommen. Er war kreidebleich. Seine Arme waren zerkratzt, hatten aber schon eine Kruste gebildet. Auch fiel Sirius auf, dass seine Haut von Narben übersäht war. Er musste sich selbst gebissen und gekratzt haben. Remus regte sich, dann öffnete er die Augen. Orientierungslos schweiften seine Augen durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich an Sirius' hängen blieben.

„Hi." sagte dieser, doch seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

Remus bemerkte dies und richtete sich im Bett auf.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er.

„Ich dachte, ich sollte dich mal besuchen."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?" fragte Remus und in seiner Stimme klang schwach Misstrauen mit.

„Remus, ich…ich habe es gesehen, gestern Abend."

Remus' Augen weiteten sich. Dann fasste er sich.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

Er schien auch den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen zu wollen. Sirius blickte sich rasch im Krankenflügel um, dann seufzte er.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hast." sagte er geradeheraus.

Remus schluckte. Sein Geheimnis war raus. Er war so geschockt, dass er nichts Zusammenhängendes herausbringen konnte.

„…Sirius, ich…es tut mir leid…ich…" Remus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Sirius legte eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter und dieser blickte auf. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sirius blickte ihn an; sein Mundwinkel zuckte sacht.

„Was…?"

„Remus, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich wegen so etwas nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein will, oder?" Sirius lächelte.

„Was? Es macht dir nichts aus?"

„Natürlich nicht!" entrüstete sich Sirius und Remus seufzte erleichtert auf.

Remus kam ein Gedanke. Schüchtern blickte er auf das nicht vorhandene Muster seiner Bettdecke.

„Aber was ist mit den anderen? James und Peter?"

Sirius schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, dann sagte er:

„Wenn du willst, dass ich nichts sage, werde ich auch nichts sagen."

Remus ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen.

„Danke…" murmelte er, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Vorsichtig deckte ihn Sirius zu.

* * *

Kurz danach kamen auch James und Peter im Krankenflügel an. James schien leicht verärgert, dass Sirius etwas ohne ihn unternommen hatte, während Peter nur verwirrt in die Gegend schaute. 

„Sirius!" rief er, als er ebendiesen erblickte. „Was machst du-"

Als er die schlafende Gestalt im Bett erblickte, stockte er.

„Remus?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Pssst!" zischte Sirius. „Du weckst ihn noch auf! Er ist gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen."

Nun schien auch James verwirrt.

„Was macht er hier? Ist er krank?"

Sirius biss sich auf die Zunge. Eine Ausrede. Er brauchte eine Ausrede.

„Äh…Remus war gestern Abend…nicht so gut…und da ist er halt in den Krankenflügel gegangen…er hat sich…übergeben…und ist hier geblieben…über Nacht…" faselte er zusammen.

Peter schien ihm glücklicherweise zu glauben. Doch James' irritierter Ausdruck verstärkte sich für einen Moment noch mehr. Dann kapitulierte er und meinte:

„Okay."

Sirius wusste, dass er es ihm eines Tages erklären musste. Er würde mit Remus darüber reden. Zum Glück hatte er ihn zugedeckt. Seine Kratzspuren hätten sicherlich weitere Fragen aufgeworfen, Fragen, auf die Sirius keine andere Antwort als die Wahrheit gehabt hätte.

* * *

Da es Wochenende war, konnten die drei auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts gehen, während Remus noch immer im Krankenflügel lag. Er war noch nicht aufgewacht. 

Die Sonne schien heiß auf Sirius' Armen, als er sich Gedanken über ihn machte. Wie es wohl dazu gekommen war, dass er ein Werwolf war? Wer hatte ihn gebissen? Sirius nahm sich vor, ihn bei Gelegenheit zu fragen und zupfte einen Grashalm aus der Wiese. Vorsichtig zerteilte er ihn in seine einzelnen Fasern. Dabei kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wäre es nicht zu taktlos, Remus über sein Problem auszufragen? Er wollte seine Freundschaft zu ihm nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Aber er war so furchtbar neugierig. Wenn er an die Sache ganz, ganz vorsichtig ranging, würde es schon nicht schaden, sagte er sich. Der Grashalm riss auseinander und Sirius warf ihn weg, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden schenkte.

* * *

Remus war auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden. Er war erst vor zehn Minuten aufgewacht, hatte sich aber direkt angezogen und, ohne auf die Protestlaute von Madam Pomfrey zu hören, sich auf den Weg gemacht. Er fand sie schließlich am See und fragte sich, ob Sirius sein Versprechen gehalten und nichts verraten hatte. 

„Remus! Da bist du ja!" rief James schon von Weitem.

Überrascht drehte sich Sirius um und lächelte, als er ihn sah.

„Na?" Er fing an, unauffällig mit seinem Auge zu zwinkern. „Ist dir nicht mehr übel?"

Remus begriff und sagte: „Nein, es geht mir schon viel besser. Madam Pomfrey meinte, ich hätte was Falsches gegessen."

Ihm fiel auf, dass Peter die Geschichte wirklich zu glauben schien. James jedoch fixierte seinen Blick auf Sirius, dann lenkte er ihn wieder auf Remus. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen blieben an ihm haften, so, als wisse er ganz genau, was los sei. Remus schluckte. Er schien nicht so leichtgläubig zu sein.

* * *

**Wisst ihr, ich liebe diese Szenen, wo Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt - ich glaube, ich habe da so eine kleine sadistische Ader ...**


	3. Enthüllung

**Moin **

**Ha, kaum bekomme ich mal ein paar Reviews, hüpf ich schon wieder durch's Zimmer xD**

**Sorry, wenn ich im Vorwort des letzten Kapitels etwas rüde war, ich war nur etwas enttäuscht, da meine Fanfiction anderswo besseren Anklang gefunden hatte und ich mir einfach nicht erklären konnte, warum ich keine Reviews bekam (ich hatte auch schon mal über 80! stolz desu)**

**Also, herzlichen Dank an Kriska88, Lia und Lewanna! Keksteller hinstellt**

**So, jetzt aber genug der Vorrede! Viel Spaß mit**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel III : Enthüllung

„Ihr missratenen Söhne einer von Merlin verdammten Squib! Was habt ihr mit meiner Katze angestellt?"

Filch, der junge Hausmeister von Hogwarts, kochte vor Wut. Die vier hatten Filchs Katze, Mrs Filly, in die Ritterrüstung im ersten Stock gesperrt. Das wäre ja an sich ganz lustig gewesen, wenn er, Filch, nicht gerade in diesem Moment um die Ecke gekommen wäre und sie dabei erwischt hätte. Jetzt zog er sie an den Ohren die Gänge entlang in sein Büro, wo sie vermutlich Strafarbeiten aufgehalst kriegen würden. Es war James' Idee gewesen. Vor allem er und Sirius waren für den Streich verantwortlich; Remus hatte nichts dazu beigetragen, hatte aber auch keinen Versuch unternommen, sie davon abzuhalten. Und Peter hatte den beiden ehrfürchtig zugeschaut. Trotzdem saßen sie jetzt alle vier in der Patsche.

_Was wird Dumbledore von mir denken?_

Remus hatte nicht vorgehabt in irgendeiner Weise negativ aufzufallen. Hatte überhaupt nicht vorgehabt aufzufallen. Er war schon froh genug gewesen, nach Hogwarts gehen zu dürfen.

„So! Ihr werdet jetzt das hier…" Er zeigte auf eine große rechteckige Holzkiste in der einen Ecke des Raumes. „…sortieren. Und zwar in die Schubladen dort drüben. Und wehe, ihr seit noch nicht fertig, wenn ich wiederkomme!"

Die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen. Stille.

„Äh…Sollen wir anfangen?" fragte Remus zögerlich.

Sirius blickte auf, ein belustigtes Glitzern in den Augen.

„Wartet mal, ich kenne da so einen Zauber…"

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Was hast du vor?" James' Neugier war entflammt.

„Wart's ab!"

Sirius grinste. Mit einem gekonnten Schwung fuhr er mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft, tippte auf die Kiste und sagte: „Digerero cito!"

Sofort flatterten die kleinen Blätter und Kärtchen, mit denen die Kiste bis zum Bersten gefüllt gewesen war, durch die Luft, flogen durcheinander und in die Schubladen hinein. Peter zog eine auf. Er bekam große Augen.

„Alles sortiert…"

„Fertig!"

Er war sichtbar zufrieden mit sich. Remus allerdings war sich nicht so sicher, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht.

„Glaubst du nicht, Filch wird das merken? Das wir das mit Magie gemacht haben?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Ach was. Und selbst wenn, er hat nicht gesagt, dass wir es auf Muggelart machen sollen." antwortete James und er und Sirius lachten.

In den nächsten Monaten passierte nichts wirklich Aufregendes. Die Vollmonde kamen und gingen und allmählich gewöhnte sich Remus daran, dass das Erste, was er nach so einer Nacht sah, Sirius' Augen waren. Sie merkten schon bald, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor verfeindete Häuser waren und mieden sie. Besonders die beiden Jungen, die so schnell nach Slytherin zugeteilt worden waren, versuchten ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen. Remus hatte sich angewöhnt, abends ins Bad zu gehen um sich umzuziehen, damit niemand seine Narben sah. James hatte die Idee, dass sie, also er, Sirius, Remus und Peter, sich ‚Die Marauder' nennen könnten. Kein anderer Name hätte besser zu ihnen gepasst. Denn Rumtreiber waren sie wirklich. Statt zu lernen, was James und Sirius sowieso nicht nötig hatten, da sie das Meiste schon auf Anhieb verstanden, lagen die vier fast immer auf den Wiesen von Hogwarts und faulenzten; Remus hatte eigentlich immer ein Buch dabei, was Sirius aber eines Tages zu stören schien.

Jemand warf einen dunklen Schatten über das Buch, in dem Remus gerade las. Er blickte auf.

„Hey, heute ist ein wunderschöner Tag, da kannst du doch nicht lesen!"

Sirius schnaubte empört und schnappte ihm das Buch weg. Dann lief er ein paar Meter von ihm weg.

„Komm, du musst schon aufstehen, wenn du es haben willst!"

Remus stand auf.

„Krieg' ich es jetzt wieder?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Sirius tat so, als ob er konzentriert nachdenken würde und runzelte die Stirn. Ein Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht.

„Nein." sagte er und lief weg, das Buch unter den Arm geklemmt.

James seufzte.

„Da musst du ihm wohl hinterher."

Er schloss die Augen und döste weiter. Remus sah, wie Sirius hinter einem Felsen nahe dem Seeufer verschwand und folgte ihm. Aber als er hinter dem Felsen angekommen war, war Sirius nirgends zu sehen.

_Er muss hier sein!_

„Sirius?" fragte er zögerlich in die Luft.

Keine Antwort.

„Sirius!"

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich um. Wie er erwartet hatte, stand Sirius hinter ihm.

„Für einen Werwolf bist du aber ganz schön schreckhaft." meinte er lächelnd.

Remus versteifte sich.

„Sprich mich bitte nicht darauf an…" murmelte er und senkte den Kopf.

Er hörte, wie Sirius seufzte.

„Du kannst dich und deine Idendität nicht ewig verstecken. Vor allem nicht vor-"

„James, ich weiß. Er hat wohl schon gemerkt, dass ich etwas vor ihm verberge."

Traurig schloss er die Augen. Knirschende Schritte verrieten ihm, dass Sirius näher kam. Dann spürte er, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn schlossen.

_Er umarmt mich?_

„Du", flüsterte er Remus ins Ohr, „verbirgst schon mal gar nichts. Wenn schon wir, klar?"

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so stehen, eng umschlungen. Man hätte sie für ein Pärchen halten können. Dieser Gedanke war auch Remus gekommen, denn plötzlich löste er sich von Sirius. Dieser blickte ihn an, seine Augen verrieten nichts.

„Wir sollten besser wieder zurückgehen." entschuldigte sich Remus.

Sirius nickte und wandte sich um.

„Danke…" flüsterte Remus, mehr zu sich selbst, sodass Sirius es nicht mehr hörte.

Es war schon sehr spät, als die selbst ernannten Rumtreiber in ihren Schlafsaal gingen. Remus ging wie immer zum Umziehen ins Bad. Er hatte sich gerade das Hemd ausgezogen, als James hereinkam. Schnell zog er sich das Hemd hoch, doch zu spät: Erschrocken sog James die Luft durch die Zähne ein.

„Remus, woher-"

„Was ist los, James?" ertönte Sirius' Stimme und einen Moment später kamen auch er und Peter herein.

Sirius musterte ihn; ihm war bewusst, dass Remus solche Narben hatte, aber gesehen hatte er sie, abgesehen von denen auf Remus' Arm, noch nie. Er tat es auch jetzt nicht, denn Remus hielt sich das Hemd immer noch bis unters Kinn. Keiner sagte etwas, bis James seine Frage von eben zu Ende führte.

„Remus, woher hast du die ganzen Narben?"

Plötzlich schien er nicht mehr so albern wie sonst; er wirkte sehr ernst.

_O Merlin! Wie soll ich ihnen das erklären?_

Sirius trat zu Remus heran.

„Ich denke, wenn er es nicht sagen will, sollten wir ihn auch nicht bedrängen." verteidigte er ihn.

James schnaubte missbilligend.

„Du hast gut reden, du kennst es ja schon!"

„Was", sagte er angriffslustig, „kenne ich schon?"

„Sein Geheimnis!"

Remus fing an zu zittern, sodass Sirius an seine Seite trat und ihn festhielt. Remus wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab und senkte den Kopf, um den Anderen nicht mehr in die Augen blicken zu müssen.

„Er hat kein Geheimnis!"

„Und wie er das hat, Sirius, und das weißt du ganz genau! Also sag es, verdammt noch mal!"

„James, ich-"

„Sirius!"

Es war Remus. Er hatte ihn am Ärmel gepackt und blickte ihn verzweifelt an.

„Sirius, i-ich werde…es ihnen jetzt s-sagen."

Sirius blickte zurück.

„Bist…du dir sicher?" fragte er zögerlich.

Remus nickte, dann wandte er sich James und Peter zu, ohne jedoch Sirius' Ärmel loszulassen.

„I-Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll…" sagte er.

„Sag's einfach." James wirkte auf einmal wieder so lässig wie immer.

„I-Ich…Merlin!" Er zog an Sirius' Ärmel und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf. „Sirius, k-kannst du es ihnen sagen? Ich bring es einfach nicht über mich!"

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso, Sirius konntest du es doch auch sagen, oder?"

„Nein." unterbrach dieser ihn. „Ich habe es gesehen."

James blinzelte.

„Du hast es…gesehen? Ein Geheimnis, das man sehen kann? Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."

Sirius blickte Remus an, so als wolle er sich noch einmal die Bestätigung holen, dass er es wirklich sagen dürfe, sogar müsse, und als dieser nickte, schaute er James in die Augen.

„Er…ist ein Werwolf."

Die verbotenen Worte waren ausgesprochen und hingen im Raum. Peter war bei ihnen einfach die Augen verdrehend in sich zusammengesunken. James' Augen dagegen wanderten immer wieder von Remus zu Sirius und wieder zu dem Werwolf…Remus ließ das Hemd sinken, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, seine Narben zu verstecken. Als Sirius' Augen bei der unmittelbaren Bewegung instinktiv zu ihm wanderten, stockte ihm der Atem. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzen.

„Remus, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass…es so schlimm ist?"

Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage, aber durch sie erwachte James aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand.

„Es muss schlimm sein, ein…Werwolf zu sein…" sagte er lahm.

Dann kam ihm offensichtlich ein Gedanke.

„Sirius, du hast gesagt, du hast es gesehen? Was genau hast du gesehen?" James hatte die Neuigkeit, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ein Werwolf war, ziemlich gut überstanden. Jetzt war er nur noch neugierig. Sirius zögerte.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hat. Das erste Mal hier in Hogwarts." erwiderte er dann ernst.

„Merlin…" Vorsichtig näherte er sich Remus, jedoch nicht aus Angst, vielmehr, weil er ihm keine Angst machen wollte.

„Remus…bitte glaub nicht, dass wir deswegen", er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, „nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich meine…es ist doch sicherlich…interessant, oder?"

Schockiert sah Remus ihn an.

„I-Interessant? Du findest meinen…Zustand interessant?!"

James fiel auf, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Sorry, Remus, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!" sagte er hastig, doch Remus hatte sich schon von ihm abgewandt.

Er rannte zur Tür hinaus und knallte sie zu.

**Ich liebe diese Szene 3 Aber James ist so ein Tölpel! . Egal, was meint ihr dazu?**


	4. Der Plan

**Moin -**

**Danke für eure Reviews 3 Viel Spaß mit dem vierten Kapitel

* * *

**

**Kapitel IV : Der Plan**

James und Peter wussten nun schon seit zwei Wochen, dass ihr Freund ein Werwolf war. Remus hatte seitdem kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihnen gesprochen. Er zog sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurück und selbst Sirius kam nicht mehr an ihn ran. Und jetzt, wo bald wieder Vollmond war, war Remus noch launischer als sonst.

Es war zehn Uhr abends; Remus lag schon im Bett und schlief. Aber James, Sirius und Peter saßen noch hellwach im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und unterhielten sich darüber, wie sie Remus helfen konnten.

„Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben, wie wir ihm die Sache leichter machen können!"

Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Ja, aber was?"

Peter starrte James an, als ob in seinem Gesicht die Lösung geschrieben stände. James schien es nicht zu bemerken; geistesabwesend starrte er in die Flammen. Plötzlich stand er auf und schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Ich hab's!"

Sirius blickte auf.

„Schieß los!"

„Wir", sagte er und grinste überlegen, „werden Animagi!"

Sirius blinzelte; Peters Mund blieb sperrangelweit offen stehen. James' Grinsen wurde noch um einiges breiter.

„Mach den Mund zu, Peter" sagte er lässig.

Sirius ergriff das Wort: „D-Das meinst d-du doch nicht…ernst! Und wie sollen wir das überhaupt hinkriegen?!"

„Tja..." erwiderte James und beugte sich zu seiner Schultasche hinunter.

Er öffnete sie und holte ein silbernes Stück Stoff hervor, das ihm wie Wasser durch die Finger zu fließen schien.

„Was ist das?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Ein Tarnumhang."

Sirius und Peter sahen aus, als ob sie ein Klatscher direkt in die Magengegend getroffen hätte. Sirius fand als erster seine Fassung wieder.

„Wow! Wo zum Teufel hast du den denn her?"

„Von meinem Vater. Hab ich zur Einschulung gekriegt" antwortete James gelassen.

Jetzt ergriff Peter das Wort: „Aber dadurch werden wir doch nicht zu Animagi…"

James schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber damit können wir uns in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek schleichen! Ich wette auf mein, nein, Filchs Leben, dass es da Bücher über Animagi gibt. Die ist ja wohl nicht umsonst verboten."

„James, du bist genial!"

Sirius war begeistert. Peter hingegen schien den Sinn der Sache noch nicht ganz zu verstehen.

„Und wie können wir damit Remus helfen?"

Entnervt verdrehte James die Augen.

„Peter…", sagte er gedehnt, als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind spräche, „Ein Werwolf ist nur für Menschen gefährlich. Das heißt, wenn wir Animagi werden, ist er für uns nicht mehr gefährlich und wir können auch bei ihm sein, wenn er sich verwandelt hat. Klar?"

Zögerlich nickte Peter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was James sagte, die Wahrheit war, aber er wollte ihm auch nicht widersprechen.

* * *

Von James' Idee völlig mitgerissen, schlichen sich die drei noch in jener Nacht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie gingen nah beieinander; der Tarnumhang war wirklich nicht für mehrere Personen gedacht, so viel war ihnen klar, als sie endlich in der Bibliothek ankamen. Die Tür war zwar zu, jedoch nicht abgeschlossen und so konnten sie ohne weitere Hindernisse bis zum Ende der Bibliothek gehen. Dann hing plötzlich zwischen zwei Regalen ein Schild an einer eisernen Kette mit der Aufschrift ‚Abteilung für Schwarze Magie. Betreten verboten.'. 

„Betreten verboten?", flüsterte Peter ängstlich, „Sollen wir wirklich?"

„Natürlich!" zischte Sirius und Peter verfiel in Schweigen, bis sie vorsichtig über das Schild gestiegen waren.

James zog den Umhang aus.

„So, da wären wir. Fangt an zu suchen."

Mit dem Finger über die einzelnen verstaubten Buchdeckel fahrend, suchte Sirius nach irgendeinem Stichwort, was etwas mit Animagi zu tun haben könnte. ‚Zaubertränke des Todes. Von Gundula Havenstein.' oder ‚100 gute Wege, ihr Gegenüber umzubringen (Autor unbekannt)' stand da, aber nichts ließ auf Animagi schließen. Sie hatten schon fast die ganze Abteilung durchkämmt, als James plötzlich zu ihm kam.

„Hier, das ist es!" sagte er begeistert, aber dennoch leise.

Er hielt ein unscheinbares schwarzes Buch in der Hand. James hatte eine Seite aufgeschlagen. Rasch überflog Sirius sie und hielt inne. Das war besser als alles, was er sich erhofft hatte. Die Seite stellte eine komplette Anleitung dar, wie man ein Animagus werden konnte.

* * *

Remus ging als Letzter aus dem Klassenzimmer. Kaum war er draußen, fing ihn auch schon Sirius ab. Er hatte mit James und Peter abgesprochen, dass er wegen des Streits mit Remus reden würde. 

„Was willst du, Sirius?" fragte Remus misstrauisch.

Dieser schaute ihn mit seinem Hundeblick an.

„Hab ich dir etwa auch was getan?" fragte er gespielt traurig.

Remus seufzte.

„Nein." sagte er und deutete Sirius mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er weitergehen wollte. „Es ist nur…James, er hat mich ziemlich verletzt in dem Augenblick, verstehst du? Ich hab mich wie…ein Ausstellungsstück gefühlt. Weißt du was ich meine?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ja, aber er hat es wirklich nicht so gemeint. Meinst du nicht, du könntet ihm verzeihen?"

Resignation spiegelte sich in Remus' Augen.

„Ich bin ja gar nicht mehr sauer auf ihn. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf ihn zugehen soll." sagte er schlicht.

Jetzt lächelte Sirius.

„Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu ihm und dann ist die Sache vergessen, okay?"

Remus dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er kaum merklich.

_Das ist wohl das Beste._

* * *

James und Peter hatten sich mit Remus ausgesprochen und nutzten zusammen mit Sirius in den folgenden Monaten die Vollmondnächte, wo Remus weg war, indem sie alles vorbereiteten, was sie der Anleitung nach brauchten. James hatte darauf verzichtet, ihn zu fragen, wie es war, ein Werwolf zu sein, obwohl er vor Neugier fast platzte. Das Einzige, was ihnen jetzt noch Sorgen bereitete, war, dass ihre Verwandlung schrecklich schief gehen konnte. Außerdem war es auch ziemlich kompliziert. Sie brauchten einen Haufen Tränke, Zauberformeln, diverse magische Amulette und so weiter. Willenskraft war jedoch das Entscheidenste. Und ob Peter das schaffen würde, war fraglich. **

* * *

**

Möp. Ich hab gerade gemerkt, dass man meine Absatzunterteilungen gar nicht erkennen konnte T.T Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu verwirrend °


	5. Überraschung

**Möp - da bin ich wieder! grins**

**Ich rede dann mal nicht lange rum, ich denke, es will sowieso keiner hören .**

**Kapitel V : Überraschung**

„Achtzig zu sechzig für Gryffindor! Malfoy hat den Quaffel! Jetzt Thomson! Und wieder Malfoy! Aber was ist das? Potter fliegt auf einmal schneller und – ja! Er hat den Schnatz gesehen! Er rast auf ihn zu und – er hat ihn! Gryffindor hat gewonnen!" Die Stimme des Kommentators überschlug sich.

Sirius, Remus und Peter jubelten lauthals mit den anderen Gryffindors. Dann stürmten sie in die Umkleidekabine, wo James gerade die durchnässten Sachen auszog.

„Mann, was für ein Spiel!" keuchte er erschöpft, als er seine Freunde eintreten sah. „Ich hab' geglaubt, dass ich mich auflöse bei dem Sauwetter da draußen!"

Sirius lachte und reichte James ein Handtuch.

„Beeil dich, jetzt wird gefeiert!"

„Ja, ich komme gleich nach."

Peter blieb noch bei James, während Sirius und Remus Richtung Schloss gingen.

„Sirius?" fragte Remus plötzlich.

„Hm?"

„Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit los mit euch?"

Verwundert blickte Sirius ihn an. Für einen Moment sah er wie ein ertappter Dieb aus.

„Was soll mit uns los sein?" fragte er dann nüchtern.

Remus wurde rot.

_Hab' ich es mir doch nur eingebildet?_

„Nichts, ist schon gut."

Sirius ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch er war erleichtert. War nicht schon bald wieder Vollmond? Er beschloss, sich den Mondkalender über Remus' Bett anzuschauen und James und Peter von seiner Frage zu erzählen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war so voll wie noch nie. Jeder nahm an der Party teil – fast jeder. Remus lag auf seinem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, und döste vor sich hin. Diese Nacht war wieder Vollmond und er brachte es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht über sich, jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Er kam sich so verlassen vor. Während die Anderen unten feierten, würde er allein in der Heulenden Hütte, wie sie im Laufe der Zeit durch sein eigenes Schreien genannt worden war, die Möbel zerfetzen.

_Über vier Jahre…_

Bis jetzt, im fünften Schuljahr, hatte er es verbergen können. Nur seine Freunde wussten von seiner Misere. Doch in letzter Zeit kamen sie ihm so merkwürdig vor; irgendetwas lag in der Luft, das spürte er ganz deutlich.

„Moony! Wo steckst du?" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme rufen.

Dessen Besitzer war, den dumpfen Geräuschen auf der Treppe nach zu urteilen, gerade auf dem Weg nach oben. Remus schlug die Augen auf und einen Moment später kam Sirius ins Zimmer.

„Ach, hier bist du! Was ist? Hast du keine Lust zu feiern?" Sein Blick wanderte auf den Mondkalender über Remus' Bett. „Ach so, verstehe. Heute ist es wieder soweit, hm?"

Traurig nickte Remus. Seufzend setzte sich Sirius neben ihn.

„Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich, Moony." sagte er und Remus bemerkte, dass Sirius sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, diese ihm preiszugeben.

„Was ist es denn?" fragte er trübselig.

Sirius lächelte.

„Ich sage nichts."

Resigniert stützte Remus seinen Kopf auf seine Hand.

„Und wann habe ich die Ehre es zu erfahren?"

„Nachdem du in die Heulende Hütte gegangen bist." Sirius blickte ihn liebenswürdig an.

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Okay, überredet, aber danach will ich wissen, was Sache ist, klar?"

Ergeben nickte Sirius. Seit wann war Remus so entschlossen?

Madam Pomfrey war gerade gegangen und Remus wartete auf seine Verwandlung. Er hatte sich wie immer auf den Boden gesetzt. Den Stuhl, den er bei seiner ersten Nacht hier benutzt hatte, gab es schon längst nicht mehr. Seine splittrigen Überreste waren überall im Zimmer verteilt. Im Nebenraum hörte er plötzlich eine Diele knarren. Hastig stand er vom Boden auf. Er kannte die Hütte in und auswendig. Keine Diele knarrte hier ohne Grund. Er ging auf die Tür zu und machte sie auf. Und was er dort sah, ließ ihn für einen Moment seine Sprache vergessen. Vor ihm standen James und Sirius, die Peter böse anblickten. Er war offensichtlich der Grund für das Geräusch. Remus starrte sie an. Dann fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Seid ihr verrückt?" zischte er sie an. „Haut ab!"

Sirius trat auf ihn zu und Remus wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist deine Überraschung!" sagte er feierlich und grinste fröhlich.

„Was? Was ihr da macht, ist reiner Selbstmord! Ich kann mich jeden Moment verwandeln!"

„Wissen wir, Moony. – Soll ich's ihm erklären oder willst du, Krone?" fragte er dann an James gewandt.

„Krone? Wie kommt ihr denn auf den Spitznamen?" Remus hatte für einen Moment die Gefahr der Lage vergessen und war nun vollends verwirrt.

„Sag' du es ihm." meinte James alias Krone.

Sirius' Grinsen glich dem eines Honigkuchenpferdes.

„Ich mach's kurz, okay?" Er legte eine Kunstpause ein. Dann sagte er: „Wir sind Animagi."

In der Heulenden Hütte war kein Geräusch zu hören. Stumm blickte Remus sie an.

„Ihr seid…was? Animagi?"

„Wir haben das schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr geplant. Und jetzt haben wir es geschafft!"

Remus verstand nicht. Er musste die Neuigkeit erst einmal verdauen.

„Aber warum-" setzte er an.

„Für dich. Wir haben das für dich getan."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er Sirius an.

„Bei Merlin…Für mich? Ich - argh!"

Er krümmte sich zusammen.

„…Geht…schnell!" wimmerte er.

„Leute, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass auch wir uns verwandeln!" meinte Sirius hastig.

James nickte und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund, dessen Körper auf einmal zu wachsen und sich in die Länge zu ziehen schien. Sirius schaffte es ohne weiteres, sich in den Hund, der seine Animagusgestalt darstellte, zu verwandeln. James und Peter taten es ihm gleich.

Remus' Verwandlung war vollendet. In seiner Wolfsgestalt sah er sich im Zimmer um. Dieses Mal war er nicht allein. Vor ihm standen ein prächtiger rotbrauner Hirsch, ein großer schwarzer Hund und, als er seinen Blick nach unten senkte, eine mausgraue Ratte.

_Sind das meine Freunde?_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er denken konnte. Bei seinen früheren Verwandlungen hatte er nichts anderes als seinen bloßen Instinkt gehabt. Jetzt war sein Verstand so klar wie nie. Ehrfürchtig und mit einer Spur von Angst blickten ihn die Tiere an. Ihm wurde klar, dass seine Gestalt furchterregend sein musste. Um zu zeigen, dass ihre Angst unbegründet und er nicht mehr gefährlich war, setzte er sich auf den Boden. Langsam kam der Hund auf ihn zu. Er war fast so groß wie er selbst.

_Wer ist es?_

Er musterte den Hirsch, dann fiel ihm auf, dass Sirius James als Krone bezeichnet hatte. Er verstand. Der Hirsch war James. Und die anderen beiden? Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius sich in eine Ratte verwandeln würde. Die Ratte musste Peter sein. Und der Hund war Sirius. Dieser hatte sich endlich überwunden und stupste seinen Kopf gegen Remus' Schulter. Er war nicht mehr allein. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er gelächelt.

Nach stundenlangem Toben hatten sich die drei Animagi zusammen mit dem Werwolf in einer Ecke zusammengerollt und waren eingeschlafen.

Jetzt wachte Sirius, immer noch in Hundegestalt, langsam auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er. Er wollte sich umdrehen, konnte jedoch nicht; jemand lag auf ihm. Nicht irgendjemand: Es war Remus. Er war bleich, hatte dieses Mal aber nicht die ganzen Kratz- und Bissspuren, die er sich sonst immer zufügte. Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Sanft, um ihn nicht zu wecken, schob er Remus von sich hinunter. Er betrachtete ihn. Die noch fast kindlichen Züge, die sein Gesicht umspielten, waren entspannt. Sirius konnte den Blick nicht von ihm losreißen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Remus abgesehen von seiner Blässe ein ziemlich gut aussehender Junge war. Sein Haar fiel ihm leicht über die Stirn und Sirius wusste, dass, wenn er es anfassen würde, es sich ganz weich anfühlen würde. Anfassen… Sirius stockte. An was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Fest entschlossen, den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, kniff er die Augen zusammen und dachte an irgendetwas Anderes. Remus, wie er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte, Remus, wie er im Krankenflügel lag, Remus, wie er ihn umarmt hatte, Remus, Remus, Remus. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Seine Nasenspitze berührte die von seinem Freund. Dessen Nase zuckte, dann fingen seine Lider an zu flattern. Er wachte auf. Schnell zog Sirius sich zurück.

„Sirius…"

„Morgen!" meinte er fröhlich.

„Morgen…"

Remus setzte sich auf. Er stemmte die Hände in den Rücken und dehnte ihn ein wenig, sodass es knackte.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, wegen euch." Er lächelte dankbar.

„Lass uns James und Peter wecken. Wir sollten hier schließlich weg sein, bevor Pomfrey hier auftaucht."

Remus nickte. Ihm fiel auf, dass Sirius aus irgendeinem Grund errötet war.

„Ist irgendetwas?" fragte er deshalb.

Sirius errötete noch mehr.

„Nö." sagte er dennoch und weckte die anderen Jungen.

**Hach ja ... Sirius ist ja so unauffällig zwinker**


	6. Verliebt?

**Hoi an meine lieben Leser! Ja, ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge Schwarzleser habe ... Besonders, wenn ich mir so meine Hits anschaue Da kann ich mich ja gleich über die freuen xP**

**Nun ja, wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, ist dieses Kapitel ein wenig spät dran. hat ein wenig geflachst und wollte das verdammte Dokument tagelang nicht annehmen. Da hilft normalerweise nur abwarten und Tee trinken. Das hab ich dann auch gemacht und schwupps kann ich wieder hochladen.**

**Viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Kapitel VI : Verliebt?**

Sirius hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Schon seit sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, hatte er sich auf seltsame Art und Weise zu Remus hingezogen gefühlt, doch war dieses Gefühl mittlerweile so stark, dass er es einfach nicht mehr als schlichte Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte. Im Unterricht konnte er kaum den Blick von ihm reißen. Und er wurde rot, wenn dieser es bemerkte, und schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung. Sehr unauffällig, das Ganze. Einmal war er aufgewacht, weil Remus im Schlaf geredet hatte. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden, zu ihm ins Bett geschlüpft und hätte ihn gewärmt. Wie abstrakt ihm dieser Gedanke jetzt vorkam, wo Remus gerade nicht in Sichtweite war! Unter normalen UmständHoi an meine en hätte er ja James um Rat gefragt, doch dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Und im Grunde genommen war ihm auch klar, was mit ihm los war. Er war verliebt. Und wie er verliebt war. Zwar hatte er schon öfters solche Gefühle für das eine oder andere Mädchen gehegt, doch waren sie nie so stark und vor allem nicht gegenüber einem Jungen gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er könnte einfach warten, bis dieses Gefühl verschwinden würde. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass das passieren würde. Es würde eher noch stärker werden, wachsen, so wie es die ganzen Jahre über gewachsen war. Und es ihm gestehen? Vielleicht würde es ihre Freundschaft zerstören, vielleicht auch nicht. Es war zu ungewiss; er wollte dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. Der Preis konnte viel zu hoch sein. Also was tun? Er konnte weder nichts unternehmen, noch ihm die Wahrheit preisgeben. Zugrunde gehen oder das Risiko auf sich nehmen? Im Grunde genommen lief es auf das Gleiche hinaus: Irgendwann würde er es sowieso merken. Sirius wollte allerdings nicht feige dastehen, wenn es herauskam. Also blieb ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Er musste Remus gestehen, dass er in ihn verliebt war.

Dies erwies sich als äußerst schwierig. Wenn er es überhaupt mal geschafft hatte, mit Remus ganz alleine zu sein, vergaß er auf einmal alles, was er sagen wollte und brachte kein Wort heraus. Und einen Augenblick später stießen dann auch wieder James und Peter zu ihnen.

Ganz in diesen Gedanken versunken, merkte Sirius nicht, wie er sich einer Schar Slytherin näherte. Diese hatte sich kreisförmig um etwas oder jemanden in ihrer Mitte gestellt. Als er ihre höhnischen Rufe hörte, blickte er auf. Was war da los? Dann hörte er Remus' Stimme.

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Es klang verzweifelt. Schnell hastete Sirius auf die Gruppe zu.

„Geht weg von ihm!"

Kurz wichen die Slytherin auseinander, stellten sich jedoch dann, als sie erkannten, dass es kein Lehrer war, der sie angeschrieen hatte, wieder vor Remus. Doch dieser Augenblick des Weichens war mehr als genug für Sirius gewesen. Er hatte gesehen, wie Remus, ein Buch fest umklammernd, an der Wand lehnte. Die pure Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was mischst du dich ein, Black?" fragte einer von ihnen angriffslustig.

Es war ein Junge in seinem Alter, mit langen, zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen, blonden Haaren. Lucius Malfoy. Sirius antwortete nicht. Normalerweise hätte er ihm schon längst den erstbesten Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, aber im Moment war Remus einfach wichtiger.

„Was ist hier los?" ertönte da plötzlich eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme.

Alle Schüler drehten sich in die Richtung um, aus der sie gekommen war. Dumbledore stand, wie immer in einen blauen Umhang gehüllt, nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihnen. Ohne zu antworten, trollten sich die Slytherins wieder. Übrig blieben nur Sirius und Remus, zusammen mit Dumbledore. Ersterer ging nun schnell auf seinen Freund zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Moony?" fragte er besorgt.

Sirius stockte. Er hatte Remus' Spitznamen in Dumbledores Gegenwart benutzt; jetzt musste ihm klar sein, dass er über sein ‚Problem' Bescheid wusste. Das hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Er sah zu seinem Direktor auf. Dieser jedoch hatte ein sanftes Lächeln aufgesetzt, dann beugte er sich zu Remus und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Es ist gut, dass du weißt, wem du deine Geheimnisse anvertrauen kannst."

Daraufhin ging er, leise, wie er gekommen war. Schweigend standen Sirius und Remus noch eine Weile lang im Korridor herum. Dann fasste Sirius sich ein Herz:

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Moony?"

Remus seufzte.

„Nichts Schlimmes, wirklich…"

„Du sahst aber ganz schön fertig aus." entgegnete Sirius.

„Ja…schon", meinte er, „aber eigentlich war es nicht so schlimm. Sie haben mich nur ein wenig wegen…meiner Kleidung getriezt." Remus wurde rot.

_Wie peinlich…!_

Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er, wie Sirius ihn am Ärmel fasste.

„Komm mit." sagte er überflüssigerweise, denn im folgenden Moment zog er ihn den Gang entlang und raus auf das Hogwartsgelände.

Erst hinter dem Felsen am Seeufer, wo sie schon einmal im ersten Schuljahr gewesen waren, hielt er an. Sie beide waren oft hier gewesen, wenn Remus irgendwelche Probleme hatte; allein dieser Ort stimmte ihn zuversichtlicher. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur Sirius' Anwesenheit, eine Anwesenheit, die hier nur ihm, Remus, galt. Sie setzten sich auf das taunasse Gras und lehnten sich an den von der lauen Herbstsonne erwärmten Stein. Lange Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort.

„Sirius…ich…es tut mir leid, dass du dich immer so um mich kümmern musst." fing Remus dann an; er fühlte sich schuldig.

Überrascht sah Sirius ihn an.

„Ich kümmere mich gerne um dich!" meinte er.

„Du brauchst nicht für mich zu lügen…" Remus' Stimme wurde leiser.

Wieder Stille. Sirius' Gedanken kreisten allein um den Jungen neben ihm. Sollte er…? Es war schwer, doch Sirius hatte sich bereits entschieden – jetzt oder nie.

„Moony…Remus, ich muss dir etwas gestehen."

Remus hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es war schon lange her, dass Sirius ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt hatte. Dies tat er eigentlich nur, wenn Lehrer dabei waren.

_Was ist los?_

„Remus…ich weiß nicht, wo…ich anfangen soll…"

Sirius wirkte auf ihn wie gelähmt.

_Was ist nur los mit ihm? Er ist doch sonst nicht so zurückhaltend…_

„I-Ich bin…verliebt…" brachte er schließlich unter Stocken hervor.

_Verliebt? Aber das ist doch kein Grund für ihn, so schüchtern zu sein…Oder ist es diesmal etwas Ernstes?_

„Wer ist es denn?" fragte er deshalb leicht neugierig.

Sirius wurde rot, sagte aber nichts. Remus verstand nicht, warum, er konnte sich nur einen Reim drauf machen und den sprach er auch aus:

„Ist das Mädchen vielleicht aus Slytherin?"

Er persönlich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, doch sah James das bestimmt ganz anders. Schockiert sah Sirius ihn an.

„Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich mich schon längst aus dem Nordturm gestürzt!" behauptete er.

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer ist es dann?" sprach er seinen jetzigen Gedanken aus.

Sirius antwortete nicht; hinter seiner Stirn schien es hastig zu arbeiten. Remus ließ ihm die Zeit und beobachtete ihn. Er bemerkte auch, wie Sirius einen Entschluss fasste. Heftig atmete sein bester Freund aus. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinüber. Sanft legte er seine eine Hand auf Remus' Wange, die andere auf dessen Schulter. Vorsichtig hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du bist es."

Remus erstarrte; damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Stumm sah er Sirius an und dieser blickte zurück. Minutenlang sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen. Dann überwand Remus sich.

„Sirius…" Er verstummte, wusste er doch nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Sirius senkte den Blick.

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus…Bitte verzeih mir."

Ein lauwarmer Wind fuhr ihnen durch die Haare. Vom Seeufer hörte man Gelächter. Schritte liefen durch das feuchte Gras. Sirius schreckte auf und versuchte ein möglichst ‚normales' Gesicht aufzusetzen. Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon James, gefolgt von Peter, um den Felsen herum.

„Hier seid ihr also!" rief er. „Wir haben euch schon im ganzen Schloss gesucht. – Remus, sag' mal, was hast du gemacht? Du bist so rot im Gesicht."

„Oh." sagte Remus und betastete seine Wange, wo eben noch Sirius' Hand gewesen war, als ob er seine Röte fühlen könnte.

Zum Glück war es nur eine rhetorische Frage gewesen und James sprach wieder mit Sirius.

„Tatze, ich hab eben Schniefelus gesehen! Lass ihn uns ein wenig verhexen!"

Sirius nickte. Es schien nur Remus aufzufallen, dass er im Moment mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Remus beteiligte sich nie daran, Streiche zu spielen oder Snape, den James Schniefelus genannt hatte, auf irgendeine Weise zu ärgern. Zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte Dumbledore ihn zu einem der Schulsprecher gewählt; wahrscheinlich mit der Absicht, die drei ein wenig mehr unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schon oft hatte er versucht, sie von so etwas abzuhalten. Zwar konnte er Snape auch nicht sonderlich gut leiden. Doch seine Freunde brauchten inzwischen schon gar keinen Grund mehr, um ihn zu verhexen; James hatte sogar einmal gesagt, dass es nur um seine bloße Existenz ginge. Meistens taten sie es auch nur aus Langeweile. So oft hatte er mit ihnen schon über dieses Thema diskutiert, so oft war er gescheitert. Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben. Folglich saß er auch dieses Mal unter einem Baum und betrachtete mit einem gewissen Unbehagen die Hänseleien seiner Freunde.

James ließ Snape gerade kopfüber in der Luft baumeln. Remus sah, wie Lily mit ein paar Mädchen vom Seeufer herüber kam – wahrscheinlich um James wieder die Meinung zu sagen. Ebenso wie er, Remus, mochte sie es nicht, wenn James den Slytherin so traktierte. Das war wohl auch der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie trotz James' Bemühen nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Dieser fuhr sich, als er Lily näher kommen sah, noch einmal durch die Haare; eine lästige Angewohnheit, von der er dachte, dass sie ihn lässig erscheinen ließ. James war abgelenkt.

Plötzlich drehte sich Sirius um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Verkrampft schluckte Remus. Er hatte Angst vor dem Gespräch, das sie auf jeden Fall noch haben würden, das Gespräch, das über ihre Freundschaft entscheiden würde.

Langsam ging es auf Weihnachten zu und die Gryffindors verbrachten mehr und mehr Zeit in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, hauptsächlich um Zaubererschach zu spielen oder sich auf sonstige Weise zu unterhalten. Remus dagegen verbrachte die kalten Winterabende versteckt hinter seinen Büchern und lernte. Zwar war er bei Vollmond nicht mehr allein, doch die Angst, dass sein Geheimnis von weiteren Schülern aufgedeckt würde, die er schon gehabt hatte, als er in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, bestand immer noch.

Traurig beobachtete Sirius, wie er sich Tag für Tag mehr in sich zurückzog. Seit dem Kuss hatte er sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet, dass Remus ihn darauf ansprechen würde, hatte gewartet und gewartet, doch nichts war passiert und Sirius bemerkte, dass Remus Angst hatte. Er hatte Angst vor ihm! Das war das Letzte gewesen, was er wollte. Sirius machte sich Vorwürfe, glaubte, dass Remus sein Vertrauen in ihn verloren hatte.

Und alles nur wegen diesem einen Kuss. Dabei war der doch noch ganz harmlos gewesen. So manches Mädchen hatte einen feurigeren Liebesbeweis von ihm bekommen. Doch bei Remus war es anders.

Es war wieder einer dieser Abende. James und Peter saßen vor dem Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer vor sich hin prasselte, wobei James nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein schien; wahrscheinlich dachte er wieder einmal an Lily. Erst gestern hatte sie seine Bitte, mit ihm auszugehen, wie schon so oft abgelehnt. Peter schien das nicht weiter zu stören, im Gegenteil, er war froh, wenn er einmal eine reelle Chance gegen ihn hatte. Sirius saß neben James und beobachtete Remus, der gerade mitten in einem zwölf Zoll langen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei steckte. Es waren nur wenige Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum und dementsprechend war es auch so still, dass man Remus' Feder als einzige im Raum hören konnte.

Remus' Nacken kribbelte. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit anstarrte. Doch er wollte sich nicht umdrehen und kritzelte hartnäckig auf sein Pergament. Das ging nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde so und allmählich konnte Remus sich nicht mehr auf seine Hausaufgabe konzentrieren. Seine sonst so schöne, in schlanken Linien gehaltene Schrift wurde immer krakeliger und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er einen Satz, den er schreiben wollte, einfach ein weiteres Mal seinem Text hinzufügte.

_Verdammt, so geht das nicht weiter!_

Wütend, aber darauf bedacht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, stopfte er seine Sachen in die Schultasche und verließ den Raum, auf dem Weg in die Schlafsäle.

Überrascht, dass Remus auf einmal nach oben ging, stand Sirius hastig auf und folgte ihm.

Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich auf sein Bett und seufzte. Es konnte wirklich nicht so weiter gehen.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius kam herein. Mit einem leisen Klacken schloss er sie erneut, bevor er sich Remus langsam näherte. Unschlüssig blieb er vor dem Bett stehen.

„Du kannst dich ruhig setzen." sagte Remus, sah ihn jedoch nicht an.

_Merlin, jetzt kommt's!_

„Wir müssen reden." sagte Sirius leise, ebenfalls ohne ihn anzusehen und setzte sich dann neben ihn, nicht ohne einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand einzuhalten.

_Das hört sich an, als ob wir ein altes Ehepaar wären!_, dachte sich Remus und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dieser Gedanke war einfach zu absurd. _Sirius und ich – ein Ehepaar?_

Remus' Lächeln schien Sirius Mut gemacht zu haben, denn er sprach jetzt mit viel ruhigerer Stimme.

„Moony, weißt du, also wegen dem Kuss…Wenn ich da irgendetwas gemacht habe, womit du…nicht einverstanden warst, also, wenn ich…irgendetwas falsch gemacht habe, dann sag es mir bitte…Ich möchte es so gerne wieder gut machen…" Er verstummte.

Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er konnte Sirius' Gesicht nicht sehen, da es von seinen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm über die Schultern nach vorne fielen, verdeckt wurde. Minutenlang herrschte nur Schweigen und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, konnte Remus sehen, wie Sirius immer nervöser wurde. Hinter seiner Stirn schien es zu arbeiten.

_Was er jetzt wohl gerade denkt?_

Sirius faltete seine Hände zusammen und wieder auseinander, unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wie waren seine Worte bei Remus angekommen?

Und da gab es noch ein kleines Problem. Immerhin saß er hier mit Remus gemeinsam auf einem Bett und sie waren allein, wirklich ganz allein im Zimmer. Sirius wusste, dass James auf Lily wartete, um sie wieder einmal zu bearbeiten und Peter würde bei ihm bleiben. Die würden nicht so schnell nach oben kommen. Sie hatten Zeit, sehr viel Zeit, und das machte Sirius ziemlich unruhig.

Remus bemerkte, wie Sirius versuchte einen Entschluss zu fassen.

_Was soll ich tun?_

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass der Kuss an sich ihn gar nicht gestört hatte. Noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er von Sirius gewesen war. Nur war es sein erster Kuss gewesen. Und er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Und was Sirius machen würde, wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass er-

„Sirius! Remus!"

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und James stürmte, gefolgt von Peter, in den Schlafsaal.

„W-Was…?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Sie haben Thomson angegriffen! Er liegt im Krankenflügel! Wo sollen wir denn jetzt so schnell einen neuen Jäger auftreiben? Das Spiel beginnt doch schon in einer Woche."

James schien sehr wütend zu sein; kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er sich schon seit über einem Monat auf dieses besondere Ereignis gefreut.

„Moment, Mann! Ganz langsam." fing Sirius an. „Wer hat Thomson angegriffen? Die Slytherins, oder wer?"

„Ja, natürlich! Die wollen doch nur nicht gegen unsere Mannschaft spielen, weil sie wissen, dass wir zu gut für sie sind!" polterte James, ganz von sich überzeugt. Das konnte er auch sein, war er doch der beste Sucher, den Gryffindor je gehabt hatte.

„Ein Jäger…" murmelte Remus vor sich hin.

„Ja, verdammt! Wo sollen wir einen herkriegen? Noch dazu einen, der einigermaßen gut ist! Scheiße!" fluchte James vor sich hin, doch Remus beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

Er hatte eine Idee.

„Ich weiß wen ihr als Jäger nehmen könnt!" rief er aus.

„Ja? Wen, Moony?" fragte James begierig.

Remus grinste und sah sich dann zu dem zukünftigen Jäger um.

„Sirius!"

**Sodele, das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich weiß, das Ende dieses Kapitel kommt ein wenig abrupt ... Kritisiert mich ruhig - aber bitte in einem Review! .**

**Das nächste Kapitel lade ich kommenden Donnesrtag hoch.**


	7. Gewonnen

**Hui ... ich habe tatsächlich Reviews bekommen! Jetzt ist mein Tag gerettet Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel (Warnung: Kitsch xD - ne ... ist nicht so schlimm).

* * *

**

**Kapitel VII : Gewonnen…**

Schon am nächsten Morgen machten sich die Marauder auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, um Sirius einer Aufnahmeprüfung zu unterziehen. Eigentlich war das nicht nötig, denn James wusste, dass Sirius ein guter Jäger war. Sirius war in den letzten Sommerferien von zu Hause ausgerissen und hatte die letzten paar Wochen bei ihm verbracht. Hauptsächlich hatten sie Quidditch gespielt, James als Sucher und Sirius als Jäger. Und Sirius war gut gewesen, doch natürlich mussten auch die anderen Spieler überzeugt werden.

Sie waren ein wenig früher als mit dem Team verabredet gekommen, sodass noch niemand auf dem Platz war. James ging voraus. In kurzem Abstand kam Peter hinterher, wie immer nur Augen für sein großes Vorbild habend. Sirius und Remus gingen einige Meter hinter ihnen.

Auf dem Spielfeld angekommen, nahm Sirius seinen Besen, einen Sauberwisch, der der Schule gehörte, und stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab. Während er in etwa vierzig Meter Höhe seine Runden drehte, öffnete James die schwere Holztruhe, in der die Bälle aufbewahrt wurden und holte den Quaffel heraus. Dann stieg er selbst auf seinen Besen, einen Silberpfeil 3000, den damals besten Besen in Großbritannien, und flog auf eine Höhe mit Sirius.

Remus saß ganz oben auf einer der Tribünen und beobachtete die beiden. Oder zumindest sah es für Außenstehende, derzeit nur Peter, so aus. In Wahrheit hing sein Blick die ganze Zeit nur an Sirius. Es sah wahnsinnig elegant aus, wie Sirius immer wieder nach unten stürzte, um dann im letzten Moment den Besen wieder nach oben riss, damit er nicht einen Augenblick später auf den Boden aufschlug. Remus hielt bei jedem dieser Momente den Atem an.

Eine Woche später fand das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin doch statt. Sirius war sehr aufgeregt. Nicht, dass er es nicht genossen hätte, sein Können zu zeigen, aber er hatte dennoch etwas Angst, vor der ganzen Schule zu fliegen. Vor allem machte er sich Sorgen, dass er sich blamieren könnte.

Remus identifizierte Sirius' hibbeliges Verhalten richtig als Lampenfieber. Ehrlich gesagt fand er es ganz süß.

_Moment! Habe ich da gerade süß gedacht?_

Ja, irgendwie war Sirius schon süß. Und wenn Remus an diesen Moment hinter dem Felsen am Seeufer zurückdachte, wünschte er sich manchmal, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und Sirius' Liebesgeständnis noch einmal hören zu können.

_Merlin, bin ich etwa dabei, mich in Sirius zu…?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

_Das kann doch nicht sein!_

„Ist was, Remus?" fragte Sirius, für einen kurzen Moment mit dem Auf- und Abhüpfen aufhörend.

Remus schreckte auf.

„Nein, nein. Nichts."

Zu seinem Pech errötete er, sodass es Sirius klar sein musste, woran er gerade gedacht hatte. Er sah ihn jedoch nur mit einem tiefen undurchdringlichen Blick an.

„Leute, es geht los! – Sirius, kommst du?"

Einen Moment verweilten Sirius' dunkelblaue Augen noch auf Remus, dann wandte er sich ab und ging mit den Anderen hinaus auf das Quidditchspielfeld.

_Was wäre wohl geschehen, wenn James nicht ins Zimmer gekommen wäre?_, dachte sich Remus und erinnerte sich mit Schauern, aber auch mit einem gewissen Wohlbefinden tief in seinem Bauch an den Abend, wo Sirius mit ihm hatte reden wollen.

Das lauter werdende Jubeln von draußen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er beeilte sich, um den Anfang des Spieles nicht zu verpassen.

Als Remus sich neben Peter auf einen freien Platz inmitten der Gryffindors setzte, hatten sich die beiden Mannschaften gerade in die Luft erhoben. Sofort suchte sein Blick Sirius und blieb nur wenige Sekunden später an dem in Rot und Gold gekleideten Jäger hängen. Eine Weile lang beobachtete er ihn.

„Schau dir das an!" rief ihm Peter dann plötzlich lautstark ins Ohr.

Remus wusste erst nicht, was er meinte, dann erlaubte er es jedoch seinen Augen, sein Blickfeld ein wenig zu erweitern, sodass er gerade noch sah, wie Sirius mit einer mörderischen Geschwindigkeit auf einen der gegnerischen Jäger zuraste und James dabei fast vom Besen riss. Genau dieser Jäger hatte soeben den Quaffel von einem anderen Jäger zugeworfen bekommen. Jetzt raste er auf die Torringe zu. Sirius flog hinterher, versuchte ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. Er kam dem Slytherin immer näher, jeden Moment würde er ihn eingeholt haben.

Jemand raste auf Sirius zu und hielt dabei seine Hände in einem merkwürdigen Winkel halb versteckt vor sich. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Remus den Schläger, den die Treiber zum Schlagen von Klatschern benutzten, erkennen, dann sah er, wie ebendieser mit voller Wucht in Sirius' Bauch gerammt wurde. Sirius hielt sich instinktiv die Hände vor den Bauch, krachte mit dem Slytherin, den er verfolgt hatte, zusammen und fiel vom Besen.

Entsetzt sprang Remus auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Dumbledore einen Zauber murmelte. Augenblicklich fiel Sirius langsamer, doch nicht langsam genug, um einen harten Aufschlag zu verhindern.

Sirius' Augenlider flatterten. Remus, der ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin. Er hatte James und Peter gesagt, dass er ihnen Bescheid geben würde, wenn Sirius aufwachte.

Mit einem verwirrten Blick starrte Sirius an die Decke des Krankenflügels, dann schien er zu realisieren, wo er sich befand.

„Morgen, Tatze." machte Remus auf sich aufmerksam und Sirius, erschrocken, dass jemand neben ihm saß, drehte seinen Kopf schnell herum.

Etwas knackste und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Remus deshalb besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung." antwortete Sirius.

Ungläubig hob Remus eine Augenbraue.

„Ja…" kapitulierte Sirius. „Mir tut hier und da noch etwas weh, aber das ist nicht so schlimm-"

„Nicht so schlimm?" fuhr ihm Remus dazwischen. „Merlin, weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?"

Verblüfft blinzelte Sirius ihn an.

_Ein sprachloser Sirius – das ist einfach zu süß!_

Einige Minuten lang herrschte nur Schweigen. Plötzlich zuckte Sirius zusammen.

„Was ist?" fragte Remus ihn.

„Wie ist es ausgegangen?"

„A-Ausgegangen? Was-"

„Das Quidditchspiel!"

„A-Ach so. Wir haben gewonnen, hundertsiebzig zu vierzig. James hat den Schnatz gefangen."

Freude spiegelte sich auf Sirius' Gesicht wider, doch Remus kannte ihn zu gut, um zu glauben, dass er mit seinen Gedanken beim Quidditch war. Auch Sirius begriff innerhalb eines Moments, dass er ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Remus wurde langsam bewusst, dass sie allein im Krankenflügel waren. In der nächsten Zeit würde hier keiner reinkommen. Auch Sirius schien dieser Gedanke gekommen zu sein. Er setzte sich halb auf und fing an, auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen. Er war nervös. Remus trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinen Knien herum. Stille. Dann fing Sirius an:

„Remus…Sag mal, was denkst du jetzt eigentlich von mir? Also…wegen dem…Kuss meine ich."

Das war eine gute Frage und Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie er sie beantworten sollte.

„Äh…also, na ja, ich…" faselte er nur zusammen, bevor er einen anständigen Satz zustande brachte. „Ehrlich gesagt, glaub ich, mag ich dich auch mehr als einen Freund…" murmelte er, wobei die letzten Worte so leise ausgesprochen wurden, dass sie kaum hörbar waren.

Remus spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

_Jetzt ist es raus! Merlin, was wird er jetzt sagen?_

Er traute sich nicht aufzublicken, sondern setzte sein Fingertrommeln fort.

„Remus…" hörte er einige Augenblicke später.

Nun sah er doch auf. Sirius sah ihn verwundert an. Dann lächelte er. Schüchtern lächelte Remus zurück. Der erste Schritt war getan.

**So punkt Bis zum nächsten Kapitel **


	8. Prüfungen

**Und da bin ich wieder **

**Viel Spaß bei diesem ausgesprochen kitschigen Kapitel rofl

* * *

**

**Kapitel VIII : Prüfungen…**

Die Szene hätte gut in einen Sketch gepasst: Zwei 15-jährige Teenager, von denen einer etwas mitgenommen und dementsprechend verrückt aussah, die sich gegenseitig verliebt anlächelten und sonst absolut gar keine Bewegung ausführten. Allmählich wurde dies auch Remus bewusst, sodass er seine Mundwinkel etwas senkte, um dann, nicht wissend, was er jetzt tun sollte, wieder einmal auf den Boden zu schauen.

_Ich habe es ihm tatsächlich gesagt!_

Wenn er nun genauer über das gerade Geschehene nachdachte, fragte er sich, wie es denn jetzt weitergehen sollte. Ihm war überhaupt nicht wohl bei der Vorstellung, dass die ganze Schule über Sirius und ihn Bescheid wüsste.

_Sollen wir es geheim halten? Und was werden James und Peter dazu sagen? Oder sollen wir es auch vor ihnen verheimlichen? _

Diese und noch viel mehr Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum, solange, bis er allmählich Kopfschmerzen davon bekam.

Da fühlte er plötzlich sanfte Hände in seinem Haar und sah auf. Sirius strich ihm vorsichtig durch seine dünnen hellbraunen Strähnen und lächelte immer noch, diesmal aber anders, sein Blick hatte etwas Weiches angenommen, etwas, das Remus nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Als er seinen Kopf gehoben hatte, fuhr Sirius' Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und hob es hoch. Langsam, aber bestimmt, beugte er sich zu Remus hinüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Remus senkte seine Lider, dann spürte er Sirius' warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen. Diesen Moment würde er nie vergessen.

Minuten später lösten sie sich, Remus' Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Er wagte es kaum, seine Augen zu öffnen und als er es dann endlich tat, sah er in Sirius' strahlendes Augenpaar.

Obwohl der Sturz fürchterlich ausgesehen hatte, war Sirius noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen: Außer dem riesigen blauen Fleck, der allerdings von dem Schlag herrührte, und einem verstauchten Arm, den Madam Pomfrey im Nu geheilt hatte, hatte er keinen Schaden davon getragen, sodass er noch am gleichen Tag den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte.

Jetzt saßen sie alle vier zur Abwechslung und weil Remus sie dazu getrieben hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum und büffelten für ihre Prüfungen. Diese standen zwar erst in zwei Monaten an, doch sicher war sicher. Meinte jedenfalls Remus.

James hatte kein Problem damit zu lernen, der einzige Grund, warum er es sonst nie tat, war schlicht und ergreifend der, dass er schon alles konnte und er keinen Sinn darin sah, zu lernen. Aber da seine restlichen Freunde ebenfalls damit beschäftigt waren, und er somit auch nicht wirklich etwas anderes zu tun hatte, setzte er sich mit ihnen an einen Tisch und tat es ihnen gleich.

Peter hatte das Lernen bitter nötig. Schon als sie den Stoff im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten, hatte er nichts oder so gut wie nichts verstanden. Und jetzt, wo die Prüfungen näher rückten, war er verzweifelter denn je: Er verstand immer noch nichts. Zu seinem Glück hatte sich Remus bereit erklärt, ihm hier und da zu helfen und ihm alles, was sie bisher gelernt hatten, noch einmal zu erklären, doch meistens half das auch nichts. Wie Peter durch die vorherigen Prüfungen gegangen war, ohne dabei durchzufallen, war ihnen allen ein Rätsel.

Sirius tat eigentlich nur so, als ob er lernte, was Remus allerdings nicht bewusst war. Ebenso bemerkte er nicht, wie Sirius ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte, jede seiner Bewegungen ausführlich verfolgte und ihn mit seinen Blicken regelrecht auszog. Sirius schmiedete im Moment einen Plan, wie er sich am Besten allein mit Remus treffen konnte, ohne das Risiko einzugehen, gestört zu werden.

Dieses Problem löste sich in Luft auf, als Remus plötzlich seine Sachen zusammenpackte und beschloss, etwas früher schlafen zu gehen. Oder hatte er es in Wahrheit ebenso wie Sirius darauf abgesehen, endlich mit ihm allein zu sein?

Jedenfalls ging er nach oben in die Schlafsäle. Sirius folgte ihm einige Minuten später. Den fast schon misstrauischen Blick, mit dem James ihn verfolgte, bemerkte er nicht.

Remus hatte wirklich vor, schlafen zu gehen. Deshalb war er auch etwas überrascht, als sich die Türe öffnete und Sirius mit einem anzüglichen Blitzen in den Augen eintrat. Remus bekam ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch. Der Blick, den Sirius ihm zuwarf, war ziemlich eindeutig. Sirius durchquerte mit zwei großen Schritten den Raum und blieb dann vor Remus stehen. Sie sahen sich an, Remus etwas scheu, Sirius erwartungsvoll. Als Remus sich nicht rührte, schlang Sirius kurzerhand seinen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn innig, während seine Hand bewusst langsam Remus' Rücken hinunterwanderte. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, Remus wurde heiß, sehr heiß. Sirius legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Die sanfte Last auf ihr drückte ihn langsam hinunter. Remus' Knie gaben nach, sodass er auf das Bett – wessen es war, wusste er nicht – sank. Sirius folgte ihm, drückte ihn dann noch weiter hinunter, sodass Remus quer über dem ohnehin schon zerknüllten Laken lag. Es schien Sirius' Bett zu sein. Remus konnte sich nicht bewegen, da Sirius der Länge nach auf ihm lag. Außerdem merkte er gerade, dass sich Sirius' Hand ein weiteres Mal auf Wanderschaft begeben hatte und nun den Reißverschluss von Remus' Hose als Ziel auserkoren hatte. Ein leises Surren deutete an, dass auch diese nichts gegen Sirius einzuwenden hatte.

„S-Sirius…?" keuchte Remus, doch seine Arme und Beine waren so butterweich geworden, dass er es nicht schaffte, Widerstand zu leisten.

„Moony…" flüsterte Sirius und verlagerte sein Gewicht nun woanders hin, damit er Remus die Hose ausziehen konnte.

Da wurde Remus mit einem Schlag bewusst, was Sirius eigentlich vorhatte.

_Ich bin doch noch nicht so weit!_, dachte er panisch.

Hastig nahm er Sirius' Hand, die gerade samt seiner Hose nach unten fuhr, und hielt sie fest. Sirius sah von seiner Beschäftigung auf.

„Was ist? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte er leicht verwirrt.

Remus wurde rot.

„Nein…aber…i-ich…" stotterte Remus.

Sirius schien auch so zu verstehen, was Remus meinte und ließ von ihm ab, indem er sich neben ihn setzte. Ihre Hände waren immer noch miteinander verschlungen.

_Hoffentlich ist er mir nicht böse!_

Remus' Herz pochte schnell. Allmählich begann er langsamer zu atmen, seine Panik sank.

„Ist schon gut, Moony. Ich mach auch nichts mehr." sagte Sirius dann auch noch leise.

Remus nickte, dann sah er zu Sirius auf. Das anzügliche Glitzern war aus seinen Augen verschwunden; jetzt war dort nur noch eine leichte Sorge zu erkennen.

„Tut mir Leid, Tatze, aber…ich glaube, ich brauch noch etwas Zeit."

„Jaja…Ist schon gut, Moony, ich war wohl etwas vorschnell."

Verlegen kratzte Sirius sich am Kopf.

„Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen."

Nachdem sie sich bettfertig gemacht hatten, legten sich beide unter ihre Decken.

Erst als Sirius schon eingeschlafen war, fiel Remus wieder ein, dass er ihn eigentlich noch hatte fragen wollen, ob sie James und Peter von ihrer Liebe erzählen sollten.

Tage und Wochen vergingen. Sirius und Remus hatten einen Ort – den Felsen am See - verabredet, an dem sie sich heimlich treffen konnten. Doch in den letzten Tagen war dies nicht mehr so oft geschehen, da jetzt wirklich die Prüfungen vor der Tür standen. In drei Wochen war es soweit. Ganz Hogwarts lernte - mehr oder weniger. Sirius war meistens damit beschäftigt, Remus zu beobachten, oder ihm einen ziemlich zweideutigen Blick zu schenken. Jeder Außenstehende würde diesen Blick nicht als den der er war – nämlich eine Aufforderung, sich abends wieder hinter dem großen Felsbrocken am Seeufer zu treffen – erkennen, sondern schlicht und ergreifend denken, dass Sirius sich nur über den gerade unterrichtenden Lehrer lustig machte, was ja auch nicht selten vorkam.

James dachte da anders. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde irgendetwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen hatten. Er hatte ein Gespür für so etwas, schon immer. Schon als Remus auf der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts zu ihnen ins Abteil kam, hatte er gemerkt, dass er ein Geheimnis mit sich trug. Nur gut, dass dieses schon lange gelüftet worden war.

Remus war in dieser Zeit um einiges hemmungsloser geworden. Oft saßen Sirius und er versteckt hinter dem Felsen und küssten sich innig. Sirius hatte keine Versuche mehr unternommen, ihn auf irgendeine Weise zu verführen oder sich im sonst mehr zu nähern, als Remus es zuließ. Sirius hatte begriffen, dass Remus sein eigenes – wenn auch nach Sirius' Meinung viel zu langsames – Tempo hatte; doch wegen seiner Rücksicht war auch er weniger zurückhaltend geworden, was Sirius außerordentlich gut in den Kram passte.

Das fünfte Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu.

**Jaja ... Der kleine, süße, kreidige Remus (ich greife hier mal einen Kommentar einer Leserin von mir auf ;3). Anfangs wollte ich ja wirklich ein wenig weitergehen bzw. die beiden etwas weitergehen lassen, weil's gerade so schön war, aber Remus wollte noch nicht .**

**Reviews? Und weiß vielleicht einer, ob und wenn ja, wie man die bereits hochgeladenen Kapitel ändern kann? **


	9. Die Leiden eines Werwolfs

**"sich umschaut" Ich weiß, dass ich da irgendwo seid! xD**

**Viel Spaß bei meiner FF.

* * *

**

**Kapitel IX : Die Leiden eines Werwolfs**

**Hi, Moony!**

**Krone und ich sind gut bei den Potters angekommen. Er schwärmt seinen Eltern die ganze Zeit von Evans vor, deshalb habe ich jetzt ziemlich viel Zeit, dir zu schreiben. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon! Und ich hätte da auch eine Idee: Was hältst du davon, wenn du die letzten zwei Wochen zu uns kommst?**

**Sirius**

Geschockt stand Remus mit dem Brief in der Hand in seinem Zimmer. Dass seine Ferien so verlaufen sollten, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er war froh, dass Sirius den Brief so geschrieben hatte, dass ein Außenstehender – wie zum Beispiel seine Eltern – keine Schlüsse aus ihm ziehen konnten, wenn sie ihn zufällig in die Finger bekommen würden. So schnell es sein Zustand – gestern war Vollmond gewesen – zuließ, rannte er die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, nachdem er dem schwarzen Waldkauz, der den Potters gehörte, einen Eulenkeks verabreicht hatte.

„Mum! Dad! Ich muss euch etwas fragen!"

Mr. Lupin blickte überrascht vom Tagespropheten auf und auch Remus' Mutter sah ihn gespannt an. Normalerweise blieb ihr Sohn länger im Bett liegen, besonders nach den Vollmondnächten.

„Was ist, Schatz?" fragte Mrs. Lupin etwas besorgt.

„Sirius hat geschrieben! Er fragt, ob ich in den letzten zwei Wochen zu ihm kommen will!"

„Zu ihm? Aber … die Blacks … wissen die denn nicht…?"

Remus patschte sich an die Stirn. Seine Eltern wussten gar nicht, dass Sirius schon lange von zu Hause ausgerissen war und bei James wohnte. Die ganze Wahrheit wollte er ihnen aber auch nicht auf die Nase binden. Nachher würden sie noch dafür sorgen, dass Sirius wieder ‚nach Hause' musste. Nicht, dass seine Eltern streng wären, im Gegenteil, aber man konnte nie wissen.

„Sirius ist im Moment bei den Potters zu Besuch. Die wissen zwar auch nicht Bescheid, aber sie haben nichts gegen … Halbblüter."

Remus' Vater, der bis jetzt die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein.

„Und wo sollst du dich verwandeln? Du weißt, in der fünften Ferienwoche ist wieder Vollmond."

Remus überlegte schnell.

_Hat Krone nicht mal etwas von einem Wald erwähnt?_

„Es gibt dort in der Nähe einen Wald – der ist ziemlich abgelegen, keiner geht dort rein."

Sein Vater musterte ihn eine Weile. Dann gab er nach.

„Okay, aber sei vorsichtig, Remus."

„Danke, Dad!"

Und so kam es, dass Remus nach vier Wochen zu den Potters und damit auch zu Sirius flohte.

Eine grüne Stichflamme zeigte Remus' Ankunft an und einen Augenblick später trat er verrußt und hustend aus dem Kamin. Bevor er sich den Dreck aus den Augen wischen konnte, wurde er samt Koffer umgeworfen. Sirius hatte sich wie wild auf ihn gestürzt und er bedauerte es, ihn nicht küssen zu dürfen, da James wahrscheinlich auch im Zimmer war. Und tatsächlich, als er sich umsah, saß die gesamte Potterfamilie am Wohnzimmertisch und beobachtete das Spektakel amüsiert. Lachend zog Sirius ihn hoch.

„Hi, Remus!" begrüßte ihn Mr. Potter freundlich.

„Hallo, freut mich Sie wieder zu sehen." erwiderte Remus.

Er liebte diese Familie. Sie waren alle so nett zu ihm; behandelten ihn wie einen von ihnen.

„Möchtest du etwas essen? Du siehst so blass aus." fragte James' Mutter nun dazwischen und Remus stimmte zu.

„Ja, gerne."

In drei Nächten war wieder Vollmond, die Tage davor war er immer etwas weiß im Gesicht, noch weißer als sonst.

Während sie aßen, fiel Remus unangenehmer Weise auf, dass James ihn die ganze Zeit mit einem äußerst seltsamen Blick musterte.

_Ob er etwas gemerkt hat?_

Denn plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass Sirius ihn ja umarmt hatte. James war kein Mensch, dem man lange etwas verheimlichen konnte.

_Wieso haben wir daran geglaubt?_

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Potters eine noch viel liebenswürdigere Familie waren, als Remus bisher angenommen hatte. Sie behandelten ihn – und übrigens auch Sirius – fast so wie ihren Sohn und waren überhaupt auch immer gut gelaunt. Es gab nichts, worüber man sich hätte Sorgen machen müssen.

Doch dann war es soweit: Vollmond. Wie sehr Remus diese helle, runde Scheibe hasste, die bald dort oben, unerreichbar für ihn, am Himmel schweben und hämisch auf ihn hinab sehen würde, als ob sie ihm seine eigene Unbedeutsamkeit vor Augen führen wollte.

Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr abends, als er zusammen mit seinen Freunden einen schmalen Pfad hinunter zum Wald schritt. Weder James noch Sirius hatten sich davon abhalten lassen, sich gemeinsam mit ihm aus dem Haus zu schleichen und ihm wie auch in Hogwarts beizustehen.

Bald umschloss sie das dichte Blätterwerk der Bäume. Noch war es halbwegs dunkel im Wald, doch bald würde der Mond aufgestiegen sein. Aber dann würde sein Licht für Remus' geschärfte Augen nicht mehr nötig sein.

Als sie glaubten, tief genug im Wald zu sein, sodass Remus sich ohne weitere Probleme verwandeln konnte, blieben sie stehen. Remus lehnte sich an einen moosbewachsenen Baum, an dem einige Äste fehlten. Ihm fiel auf, dass diese Äste scheinbar vor kurzem fein säuberlich abgeschnitten worden waren.

Doch er machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darum, denn in diesem Moment trat der hell leuchtende Mond hinter den Wolken hervor. Augenblicklich setzte der Schmerz ein. Zu gut kannte er die feinen Nadelstiche, die in seinem ganzen Körper Einzug hielten, um sich schließlich in feinen, aber dennoch wirkungsvollen Wellen auszubreiten. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass Sirius und James in ihre Animagusform übergingen.

Schließlich stand er da, auf allen Vieren. Sirius kam sofort zu ihm und stupste ihn mit seiner feuchten Hundenase an. Zu dritt liefen sie durch den vom Mondlicht durchfluteten Wald.

Mr. Potter ging aus dem Haus. Wenn das Wetter einigermaßen mitspielte, unternahm er des Öfteren lange Spaziergänge, die ihn überall hinführen konnten. Diesmal hatte er sich den kleinen Wald, in dessen Nähe er und seine Familie abgelegen und ohne Nachbarn wohnten, als Ziel ausgesucht. Wenn es auf den Winter zuging und es kälter wurde, ging er manchmal dort rein, um mit einem Beil Holz zu hacken. Seine Frau konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie fand es seltsam, dass ihr Mann so muggelvernarrt war. Doch wenn sie über dieses Thema diskutierten, sagte er oft nur Sachen wie: „Man muss ja nicht alles mit Magie machen, nicht wahr, Schatz?" und fing dann an sie zu küssen, um jeden Widerspruch zu verhindern.

Als er diesmal jedoch auf die hohen Bäume zuging, hatte er seltsamerweise ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, als ob ihn dort drinnen irgendetwas erwarten würde, danach lechzte, dass er den Wald endlich betrat. Aber das war Quatsch! Was sollte denn schon passieren? Der Wald war zwar verlassen, aber nicht gefährlich.

Er trat zwischen die ersten Bäume, dann ging er, einem schmalen Pfad folgend, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Plötzlich hielt er inne, besah sich dann den Boden unter seinen Füßen genauer. Das waren doch nicht etwa…?

Doch, es waren Fußspuren, frische Fußspuren. Normalerweise ging hier niemand entlang und seine Frau war es bestimmt nicht, die hatte viel zu große Angst vor der Dunkelheit hier drinnen. Ein lautes Heulen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Zuerst dachte er an Wölfe, doch irgendwie passte das nicht. Dieser irreal lang gezogene Laut kam ihm irgendwie seltsam vor.

Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte weiter, während er weiter über die Herkunft dieses Schreies philosophierte.

Ein Knacken ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Die Augen zusammengekniffen, starrte er in das trockene Gehölz neben ihm. Zuerst sah er nichts, doch dann blinzelten ihn auf einmal zwei leuchtend gelbe Augen an. Er konnte nicht erkennen, um welches Tier es sich handelte, deshalb flüsterte er:

„Lumos!"

Das Licht des Zauberstabes zeigte sein Gegenüber: Eine große, magere Gestalt saß dort, die dünnen braunen Haare durcheinander und mit Kletten und Blättern verklebt. Innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde wurde ihm klar, dass er es mit einem Werwolf zu tun hatte.

Der Werwolf starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück. So verharrten sie einige Minuten. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen wurde unerträglich. James' Vater wurde klar, dass, wenn er sich auch nur ein bisschen bewegte, das Tier ihn angreifen und töten würde. Oder noch schlimmer: Ihn beißen.

Denn obwohl er nichts gegen Werwölfe und Halbblüter überhaupt hatte, wäre er lieber tot als einer von ihnen. Neugierig und wissensdurstig wie er war, hatte er viel über Werwölfe gelesen und wusste somit einiges über sie. Auch über ihr Leiden. Die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf sollte sehr schmerzhaft sein. Er bewunderte jeden Zauberer, der trotz dieses Fluches noch fröhlich durch die Welt gehen konnte.

Und jetzt stand er einem gegenüber. Er wagte es kaum zu atmen. Sein Fuß, auf den er sich die ganze Zeit ohne eine weitere Bewegung gestützt hatte, fing an zu schmerzen. Langsam, ganz langsam, verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf den anderen. Der Werwolf verfolgte alles. Dann kam er auf ihn zu. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, riss Mr. Potter seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und rief den ersten Fluch, der ihm einfiel.

„Secaro!"

Als würde die Luft persönlich ihn angreifen, tat sich eine klaffende Wunde an der rechten Schulter des Werwolfes auf. Kurz verharrte dieser und sah verblüfft auf die Verletzung. Dann schaute er wieder zurück zu James' Vater. Und setzte zum Sprung an. Innerlich schloss Mr. Potter mit seinem Leben ab.

James und Sirius waren verzweifelt. Nur einen Moment hatten sie nicht aufgepasst und schon war Remus weg gewesen. Seit einer halben Stunde liefen sie nun durch den Wald und konnten ihn nicht finden. Nicht, dass sie Angst hätten, dass er jemanden angreifen könnte. Schließlich ging doch niemand in den Wald hinein. Vielmehr fürchteten sie, dass Remus so tief in den Wald reinlaufen könnte, dass er den Weg zurück nicht mehr fand. Und wenn Vollmond erst einmal vorbei war – wie sollte er es dann in seinem geschwächten Zustand schaffen, nach diesem zu suchen?

Sie mussten ihn finden, unbedingt.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein Heulen, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Das war Remus! Schnell liefen sie in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Auf halber Strecke drang plötzlich ein Ruf zu ihnen durch. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie begriffen hatten, dass es ein Zauberspruch war.

James rannte durch das dichte Gehölz, die Äste, die an seinem Körper vorbei peitschten, nicht beachtend. Er hatte die Stimme erkannt.

**Hehe ... böser Cliffi .**


	10. Hilfe

**Huhu **

**Hier das neue Kapitel von Werewolf - macht euch auf was gefasst .

* * *

**

**Kapitel X : Hilfe**

Sirius hätte nie gedacht, dass James so schnell laufen konnte. Er beeilte sich, um nicht abgehängt zu werden.

Als sie bei Remus ankamen, begriff er, warum James so ein Mordstempo hingelegt hatte: Wegen seinem Vater. Dieser lag auf dem Rücken und versuchte Remus davon abzuhalten, seine langen Zähne in sein Fleisch zu schlagen. Sein Zauberstab lag etwas über eine Armlänge entfernt im Moos. Sirius wusste, dass James weder in seiner Hirschgestalt noch als Mensch viel würde ausrichten können.

So griff er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen Freund an. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung stieß er Remus beiseite und runter von James' Vater. Sofort wechselte der Werwolf sein Opfer und stürzte nun auf ihn selbst zu. Ineinander verbissen versuchte Sirius, seinen Freund von Mr. Potter wegzuschaffen.

Der Mond war an seinem Zenit angekommen.

Verblüfft, weil das Gewicht des riesigen Körpers auf ihm plötzlich weg war, öffnete Mr. Potter die Augen. Über sich sah er die Wipfel der Bäume und dazwischen, hell leuchtend, den Vollmond.

Hinter sich hörte er Knurren und Jaulen. Er drehte sich mühsam um, da jeder einzelne Knochen von ihm schmerzte. Und was er da sah, ließ ihn einen Moment an seiner Sehfähigkeit zweifeln: Der Werwolf kämpfte mit einem Hund, einem großen schwarzen Hund. Wo kam der her, fragte er sich, wusste aber keine Antwort darauf und eigentlich war es ihm auch herzlich egal, immerhin hatte er sein Leben gerettet.

Da spürte er plötzlich etwas Warmes an seiner Schulter entlang gleiten. Er sah zur Seite und fuhr zusammen. War er verrückt geworden? Neben ihm stand ein prächtiger Hirsch, der seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter rieb. Jetzt hörte er mit dieser Tätigkeit auf und deutete mit seinem Geweih in die ungefähre Richtung, von der Mr. Potter wusste, dass dort der Wald aufhörte und sein Haus liegen musste. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, bemerkte aber auch, dass der Werwolf langsam die Überhand über den zotteligen Hund bekam. Er sollte schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Aber trotz seiner Angst wollte er ihn nicht alleine lassen. Sein Blick schweifte zu seinem Zauberstab, der immer noch nutzlos am Boden lag. Er griff sich ihn und zielte auf den Werwolf.

„Stupor!" rief er aus und hoffte, dass dieser einfache Schockzauber auch auf das Tier vor ihm wirkte.

Der Werwolf erstarrte augenblicklich und fiel steif wie ein Brett vornüber. Vorsichtig näherte sich James' Vater ihm jetzt. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass im Grunde genommen ein Mensch vor ihm lag. Und er hatte ihn verletzt. Sollte er…? Ja, beschloss er.

„Mobilcorpus." flüsterte er, nun erschöpft, und das Tier erhob sich etwa einen Meter über die Erde. Der Hirsch und der Hund starrten wie gebannt auf ihn, als er langsam davon schritt, den reglosen Körper vor sich herschwebend.

Sie mussten natürlich einen Umweg nehmen, um zum Haus der Potters zu gelangen. Schließlich konnten sie nicht in der Sichtweite von James' Vater vorbeilaufen.

Am Haus angekommen, verwandelten sie sich rasch zurück und stiegen durch das Fenster, das James für ihre Rückkehr offen gelassen hatte, in sein Zimmer.

„Scheiße, Krone, was machen wir denn jetzt?" war das Erste, was Sirius hervorbrachte.

James schien genauso verzweifelt zu sein. Remus war verletzt und sein Vater war mit ihm hierher unterwegs. Offensichtlich wollte er warten, bis sich ‚der Werwolf', wie sein Vater ihn wahrscheinlich in seinen Gedanken nannte, wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. Und dann war Remus' Geheimnis kein Geheimnis mehr. Wie würde sein Vater reagieren? Er wollte es sich gar nicht erst ausmalen.

„Da kommt er, ich kann ihn sehen." flüsterte Sirius, den Kopf nur wenige Zentimeter aus dem Fenster gestreckt.

„Das war's dann wohl, selbst wenn wir Remus irgendwie wegschmuggeln könnten, seine Verletzung dürfte unübersehbar sein. Außerdem sollte sie versorgt werden…" sprach James, mit einem Male völlig ruhig.

„Lass uns zur Haustür gehen." meinte Sirius, doch plötzlich schrak er auf, noch bevor seine Hand den hölzernen Türknauf, den er gerade betätigen wollte, berührte.

„Was ist?"

„Wir sollten ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass wir Animagi sind, oder? – Tun wir besser so, als wüssten wir von nichts."

James schien davon nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein, aber er hatte noch einen anderen Vorschlag.

„Oder noch besser: Wir sagen, wir wussten, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, und haben ihm den Wald vorgeschlagen, damit er sich verwandeln kann. Das ist ja so halbwegs die Wahrheit. Nur, dass wir verschweigen, dass wir mitgekommen sind."

Sirius dachte einen Moment über diese Idee nach, dann klopfte er James auf die Schulter.

„So machen wir's!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Haustür, an der es in diesem Moment klopfte.

Doch James' Mutter war schneller. Sie hörten nur noch, wie sie die Tür öffnete, bevor sie einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.

„W-Was…?"

Mehr brachte sie nicht zustande.

Denn vor ihr stand ihr Mann, von oben bis unten verdreckt und mit einigen, zum Glück nicht tiefen, Kratzern im Gesicht. Und hinter ihm lag, nein schwebte, ein dunkles Bündel. Sofort erkannte sie, was es war.

„Lass uns rein, dann erklär ich es dir." sagte ihr Mann nur; er klang müde, als hätte er sich gerade verausgabt.

„Euch?" hakte sie jedoch nach.

„Den Werwolf und mich." meinte James' Vater ungerührt. Nach den Ereignissen dieses Abends hatte er keine Lust mehr, sich mit seiner Frau mehr als nötig auseinanderzusetzen.

Doch als er sich an ihr vorbeidrängte, den Werwolf vor sich schwebend, sah er, dass James und Sirius an der Türe zum Flur standen. Wie gebannt starrten sie auf das Fellbündel, dass er jetzt auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken ließ. Natürlich deutete er es falsch und sagte zu seinem Sohn:

„So, hier siehst du dein erstes Mal einen Werwolf, James.", sagte er emotionslos, „Wo ist Remus? Schläft er schon?" fragte er dann, als er merkte, dass er fehlte.

James und Sirius wechselten einen Blick. Sollten sie es ihm so sagen oder warten, bis die Nacht vorüber war? Kaum merklich nickte Sirius. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.

Mr. Potter verfolgte die stumme Absprache der beiden verwundert. Was war denn jetzt los?

James schluckte, dann setzte er an.

„A-Also, es ist s-so…R-Remus i-ist…"

„Hör mit diesem Gestotter auf!"

Remus' Angriff hatte also doch Spuren auf seinem Vater hinterlassen; jetzt sah er übermüdet und gereizt aus. Etwas verletzt von dem barschen Ton seines Vaters brachte James kein Wort mehr heraus.

„Remus liegt dort." sagte plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben ihm.

Als James sich umdrehte, sah er wie Sirius mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Sofa deutete.

Der zweite Schrei an diesem Abend hallte durch das Haus der Potters.

James' Vater fasste sich als Erster wieder.

„Sirius, meinst du das ernst? Remus ist ein Werwolf?"

Seine Stimme zeigte weder Angst noch sonst irgendein Gefühl. Das war es, wofür Sirius und auch James ihn bewunderten: In den wirklich wichtigen Situationen behielt er immer die Ruhe und den Überblick.

Sirius nickte nur traurig. Mr. Potter starrte ins Leere, dann sagte er:

„Bei Merlin…und ich hab ihn verletzt! Liebling, hast du einen Heilspruch auf Lager?"

Mrs. Potter, zwar immer noch geschockt von der neuen Erkenntnis, richtete sich auf und ging vorsichtig zum Sofa. Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig, doch dann fasste sie sich und zeigte, einige Worte murmelnd, auf die verletzte Schulter. Sofort bildete sich Schorf und einige Sekunden später konnte man, von den getrockneten Blutklümpchen, die im Fell hingen einmal angesehen, nur noch erahnen, dass dort eben noch eine klaffende Wunde gewesen war.

„Ich finde, du solltest ihn in…den Keller sperren und…sich dort austoben lassen. Es ist sicherlich nicht gut für ihn, die ganze Nacht so dazuliegen." meinte sie dann.

Ihr Mann nickte nur. Gemeinsam mit James und Sirius brachte er Remus nach unten.

**

* * *

**

**Mrs Potter macht ganz schön was mit . **


	11. Liveübertragung

**Huhu **

Hier komme ich mit einem neuen Kapitel - eines meiner Lieblinge :3

* * *

**Kapitel XI : Liveübertragung**

Der Einzige, der in dieser Nacht wundersamerweise schlafen konnte, war James. Sirius bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er wirklich dort, wo er gerade stand, einschlafen und in Tiefschlaf verfallen konnte.

Wach hielt ihn das ständige Poltern unten im Keller, von dem er wusste, dass es von Remus herrührte. Sie hatten ihn in einen kleinen Raum, in dem kaum irgendetwas stand, gesperrt und den Schockfluch aufgehoben, bevor sie hastig den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehten. Die Tür zum Keller selbst, die sich am oberen Ende der Treppe befand, schlossen sie ebenfalls ab, zur Sicherheit, wie Mr. Potter meinte. Und jetzt tobte er dort unten, wütend, seinen Kräften keinen freien Lauf lassen zu können.

Aber es war besser so, das wusste Sirius. Oder doch nicht? Der Lärm allein hätte ihn nicht beim Schlafen gehindert, doch diese Frage schwirrte ihm unaufhörlich im Kopf herum.

Traurig drehte sich Sirius im Bett um. Remus ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

James ließ einen lauten Schnarcher vernehmen. Sirius drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite, strampelte seine Decke weg, ihm war zu heiß, sein Schlafanzug klebte an seiner Haut. Was Remus wohl bei diesem Anblick sagen würde? Da, schon wieder, Remus. Konnte er denn an nichts anderes denken? Irgendetwas, damit er endlich einschlafen konnte. Genervt starrte er an die Decke, drehte sich dann wieder um. Das Resultat war nur, dass er sich in seiner Decke verhedderte.

Er gab es auf, so machte das doch keinen Sinn. Leise, um James nicht zu wecken, stieg er aus dem Bett und schlich zur Tür. Sachte öffnete er sie einen Spalt, sah sich dann noch einmal nach James um, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch schlief. Er regte sich nicht. Dann ging er hinaus und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Vor der Tür von James' Eltern ging er besonders leise, er wusste zwar nicht, dass sie ebenfalls wach waren, doch er ahnte es.

In der Küche angekommen, trank er ein Glas Wasser. Anschließend wollte er wieder zurückgehen, als ihm die Kellertüre ins Auge fiel. Sie wirkte auf ihn wie eine Art verbotenes Portal, das nur darauf wartete, geöffnet zu werden. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Der Schlüssel lag direkt daneben, auf einem kleinen Tisch. Wie in Trance nahm er ihn, steckte ihn ins Schloss und drehte ihn um. Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch glitt die Tür auf. Dahinter lag vollkommene Dunkelheit. Doch die Geräusche von unten drangen nun noch viel lauter an sein Ohr; er meinte schon fast, Remus' Atem zu hören. Mit einem gut hörbaren Klacken zog er die Türe wieder hinter sich zu. Nun war es so dunkel, dass er gar nichts mehr sehen konnte. Er verwandelte sich in den schwarzen Hund und schlich dann die Treppenstufen hinunter. Unten angekommen, verharrte er einen Moment vor der Tür. Das Poltern hatte plötzlich aufgehört. Kurz darauf hörte er ein leises, aber immer aufdringlicher werdendes Kratzen von innen. Da Sirius als Hund viel besser sehen konnte als als Mensch, fand er den zugehörigen Schlüssel schnell und schaffte es, die Türe zu öffnen. Sofort sprang ihm Remus entgegen. Jetzt, wo kein Mensch da war, sondern nur Sirius in Hundegestalt, benahm sich Remus wieder zahmer, so, wie Sirius es von ihm gewohnt war, wenn Vollmond war. Ruhig rollten sie sich in einer Ecke zusammen.

* * *

„Bei Merlin, wo ist der Schlüssel?"

Mr. Potter hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als er an der Kellertür ankam. Nach seinem Aufschrei huschten auch seine Frau und James schnell aus ihren Betten und eilten zu ihm. Vorsichtig und mit erhobenem Zauberstab näherte sich sein Vater der Tür und probierte dann aus, ob man sie öffnen konnte. Ohne Widerstand schwang sie auf.

„Dad, ich glaube, du kannst den Zauberstab runter nehmen, Remus ist schon längst wieder zurückverwandelt." meinte James allerdings, da sein Vater Anstalten machte, so hinunter zu laufen.

Er errötete, dann sagte er „Du hast Recht, James." und senkte ihn.

Zu dritt gingen sie nach unten.

Fast wollten sie nicht glauben, was sie da sahen: Natürlich war Remus da, doch neben ihm lag ein großer schwarzer Hund. Friedlich schliefen die beiden eng aneinander geschmiegt, wobei sich das dunkle Fell deutlich von der blassen Haut Remus' abhob. Doch irgendwie kam der Hund Mr. Potter bekannt vor. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sein Verstand einen Sprung machte.

„Das ist der Hund aus dem Wald, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Liebling!" rief er laut aus, sodass Remus und sein unbekannter Begleiter aufwachten.

Doch erst als sie sich, müde und erschöpft, wie sie waren, wobei dies natürlich besonders auf Remus zutraf, regten, bemerkten sie es und wandten ihnen ihre Gesichter zu.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Moony?" fragte James.

Jetzt, da seine Eltern ebenfalls Bescheid wussten, konnte er ihn genauso gut mit seinem Spitznamen ansprechen. Remus blinzelte, dann schaute er sich um. Als er merkte, dass er vollkommen nackt war, zierte sein Gesicht eine leichte Röte. Und als er James' Eltern erblickte, wurde er so leichenblass, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Mr. P-Potter u-und…"

Vollkommen zitternd brach er ab.

„Es ist alles okay, Remus-" fing Mr. Potter an, doch Remus rief wiederum dazwischen.

„O-Okay? S-Sie sind nicht … sch-schockiert?"

Seine Stimme klang zweifelhaft. Und James' Vater war ehrlich.

„Natürlich, am Anfang, aber du kannst ja nichts dafür."

Vor Schreck weiteten sich Remus' Augen.

„A-Am Anfang? W-Wann …?"

Es war klar, was er fragen wollte. James wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich nur selten an die Vollmondnächte erinnerte.

„Es ist nichts passiert, Moony."

Erleichtert ließ Remus die Schultern hängen, zuckte aber sofort wieder zusammen. Offensichtlich tat ihm seine Schulter immer noch weh.

„Okay, fast nichts." meinte James resigniert.

„W-Woher …?" stotterte Remus.

„Tut mir leid, ich war's." James' Vater senkte beschämt den Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wir … haben uns im Wald, na ja, sagen wir, getroffen … was dann passiert ist, kannst du dir ja denken."

Während dieser Offenbarung rann still und leise eine einzelne Träne an Remus' Wange hinunter, doch er bemerkte es nicht, im Gegensatz zu den anderen im Raum.

„Wo ist eigentlich Sirius?" fiel Mrs. Potter auf einmal auf.

Unwillkürlich huschte James' Blick zu dem großen Hund hinüber, der jetzt aufrecht neben Remus saß. Versuchend, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, machte er eine eindeutige Bewegung mit den Augen – Tatze sollte schleunigst verschwinden, damit Sirius auf den Plan treten konnte.

„Sirius ist … äh … auf dem Klo!" sagte er, während der Hund von den Restlichen im Keller unbemerkt aus dem Raum schlich.

Er musste zugeben, dass diese Ausrede ziemlich durchsichtig war, doch etwas Besseres fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein. Stille machte sich breit.

„Ich hole eine Decke!" sagte Mrs. Potter auf einmal und ging aus dem Keller.

Es sah mehr wie eine Flucht aus.

Kurz darauf kam auch Sirius die Treppe hinuntergepoltert.

„Sirius!" rief Remus aus, als er ihn sah, und die beiden schlossen sich in die Arme.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er besorgt.

Nüchtern nickte Remus. Dann kam auch schon Mrs. Potter mit einer leichten Wolldecke wieder, die sie Remus mütterlich um die Schultern legte. Sirius zog sie noch ein bisschen fester um Remus. Dieser atmete seufzend ein.

_Wäre ich doch nie hierher gekommen…

* * *

_

In der folgenden Nacht konnte Sirius wieder nicht schlafen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es Sommer und folglich auch ziemlich warm und stickig im Zimmer war. Vielleicht war auch James' Schnarchen daran schuld. Oder Remus, der zwischen ihm und James, genauer gesagt, direkt neben ihm, lag und schlief, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Er sah so wunderbar friedlich aus. Sirius beobachtete ihn seit geraumer Zeit, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Remus' Atem hauchte alle paar Sekunden warm über sein Gesicht, wenn er ausatmete. Sein Herz fing wie verrückt an zu pochen.

Seine Augen zuckten zu James hinüber, doch dieser regte sich nicht. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über Remus, schloss seine Augen. Seine Haare fielen leicht über seine Schultern und streiften Remus' Wange, als er ihn sanft küsste. Wenige Augenblicke später löste er sich von ihm und sah ihn an. Er lag immer noch unverändert da. Doch Sirius lächelte leicht und strich ihm eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Moony." wisperte er und dann konnte er endlich schlafen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, aber hellwach, klammerte sich James an seiner Bettdecke fest.

* * *

Der erste September war angebrochen und die drei Freunde waren eifrig damit beschäftigt, ihre Koffer zu Ende zu packen.

„Merlin, bin ich froh wenn wir siebzehn sind! Dann können wir diesen ganzen Mist in die Koffer zaubern!" rief James aus.

Er hasste Kofferpacken. Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er es nicht konnte.

„Komm schon, Krone, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht."

Remus war, seitdem er den Vorfall mit Mr. Potter verarbeitet hatte, richtig gut gelaunt. Er ahnte genauso wie Sirius nicht, dass James inzwischen Bescheid wusste.

„Ach, Moony … Kannst du mir nicht helfen?"

James' Stimme hatte einen quengelnden Unterton angenommen. Remus seufzte.

„Okay … Überredet, aber du schuldest mir was."

„Kinder! Wir müssen bald los!"

Mrs. Potters Stimme drang von unten zu ihnen hinauf.

„Ja, Mum, wir kommen gleich!"

Fünf Minuten später machten sie sich zusammen mit James' Eltern auf den Weg zum Hogwartsexpress.

**

* * *

**

Hehe ... Ist es ein Review wert? liebschau


	12. Verdammt, das ist schön

**Huhu Da bin ich wieder und muss feststellen, dass dieses Kapitel einen verdammt seltsamen Titel hat öÖ Na ja, dafür ist der Inhelt gut (behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal).

* * *

**

**Kapitel XII : „Verdammt…Das ist schön…"**

Die Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress verlief größtenteils schweigend. Zwar versuchte Sirius andauernd, James zum Lachen zu bringen, doch dieser reagierte kaum und war ständig geistesabwesend.

Das lag daran, dass James unbedingt Sirius und Remus auf die Ereignisse dieser einen Nacht ansprechen wollte. Das wäre auch gar kein Problem gewesen, wenn Peter nicht mit ihnen in einem Abteil gesessen hätte. Nicht, dass er ihm nicht vertraute, aber er wollte die beiden nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Schließlich hatte er auch nichts gegen ihre Beziehung. Doch hatten sie überhaupt eine Beziehung? Oder war Sirius vielleicht einfach nur in Remus verliebt und hatte ihn deswegen im Schlaf geküsst, damit er es nicht mitbekam? Wenn dem so war, war es alles andere als gut, ihn jetzt darauf anzusprechen, wo sich auch Remus im Abteil befand.

Er dachte fast die ganze Fahrt darüber nach.

Als der Zug schließlich mit einem scharfen Rucken anhielt, war er vage überrascht, dass sie schon da waren.

* * *

Dumbledores alljährliche Ansprache und das Festessen verliefen ebenfalls ruhig, und auch, als sie hinauf in ihre Schlafsäle gingen und dort wie gewöhnlich ihre Koffer vorfanden, war alles wie sonst auch.

Peter gähnte ausgiebig.

„Ich glaube, ich geh schlafen. – Mann, bin ich müde…" sagte er und ging ins Bad.

James schmunzelte, doch als anschließend auch noch Remus im Bad verschwand, begriff er, dass seine Chance gekommen war.

„Du, Sirius?" fing er an.

„Hm?" war die gedämpfte Antwort – Sirius hatte sich auf sein Bett geschmissen und den Kopf im Kissen vergraben.

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und Remus?" fragte James geradeheraus.

Sirius zuckte zusammen, richtete sich dann hektisch im Bett auf.

„Äh…I-Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!"

Doch inzwischen hatte sich eine tiefe Röte von seinem Hals über sein ganzes Gesicht ausgebreitet. James seufzte.

„Tatze", gebrauchte er wieder seinen Spitznamen, „ich habe nichts gegen eure Beziehung, wenn ihr eine haben solltet. Aber ich finde, Freunde sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Gegen Ende hatte seine Stimme einen drohenden Unterton angenommen. Sirius' Gesicht war noch viel röter, als er aufgab.

„Du…Du hast Recht…I-Ich liebe Remus."

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weiß er davon?"

„Natürlich weiß er davon, wir sind zusammen!" schnappte Sirius, nun wütend. „Aber wie hast du es – gemerkt?" fragte er dann ruhiger und wieder mit einer Spur Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du ihn geküsst hast." lachte James. „Eindeutiger geht's nicht!"

„Wann?"

Sirius war total entgeistert.

„In der Nacht nach Vollmond, weißt du noch? Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Aber keine Sorge", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, wie Sirius' Mund immer weiter offen stand, „ich hatte schon vorher so 'ne Ahnung."

Inzwischen hatte sich Sirius wieder gefasst und starrte beschämt auf seine Bettdecke.

„W-Was…", stotterte er leise, „Was denkst du jetzt von uns?"

James dachte nach. Sirius war sichtlich traurig, nein, sogar entsetzt darüber, dass er hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen war. Er wollte ihn irgendwie wieder aufmuntern.

„Ich denke, dass ihr das süßeste Paar der ganzen Schule seid."

Und das fand er wirklich.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Remus zusammen mit Peter aus dem Bad. Sie hatten beide geduscht. Sirius hatte natürlich nur Augen für Remus, der halbnackt und mit tropfenden Haaren vor ihm stand. Sein Herz pochte vor Vorfreude, denn er und James hatten ausgemacht, Remus jetzt zu sagen, das James Bescheid wusste und auch Peter einzuweihen.

„Moony, komm mal her!" sagte Sirius und krümmte seinen Zeigefinger.

„Was ist?" fragte der Angesprochene und kam auf ihn zu.

Doch statt einer Antwort erntete er nur ein großes Grinsen, als er auch schon in eine Umarmung gezogen und enthusiastisch geküsst wurde.

_Merlin, was macht er?_

Vor Schock versteifte er sich einen Moment, dann riss er sich los.

„Sirius, was-"

„Ich weiß alles, Moony." hörte er dann eine ruhige Stimme – James.

„Was?" Remus' Augen weiteten sich. „Wie? Warum?"

Jetzt war er komplett durcheinander.

_Hat Sirius uns etwa verraten?_

„Er hat's selbst herausgefunden." meinte Sirius, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

Sie hatten im Übrigen auch beschlossen, Remus nichts von Sirius' nächtlichen Überfall auf ihn zu erzählen.

Jetzt sah Remus zu seinem Freund, der ihn zärtlich anblickte, so, wie er ihn immer anblickte, wenn er ihn küssen wollte.

„Sirius, nicht hier! Ich warne dich!"

„Aber warum denn nicht, Moony?" neckte Sirius ihn mit einer ahnungslosen Stimme.

„Du weißt ganz genau, warum!" zischte Remus.

„I-Ihr seit ein Paar?" kam es nun stotternd aus einer Ecke.

Peter hatte sich halbwegs von diesem Schock erholt und starrte sie jetzt an.

„Exakt." fasste Sirius es kurz zusammen.

„O-Okay…" sagte er und verkroch sich in sein Bett.

Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er damit nicht sonderlich einverstanden war.

* * *

„Moony, schläfst du?"

Die Stimme an seinem Ohr war leise, so leise, das wahrscheinlich nur er sie hören konnte, selbst wenn James und Peter nicht schlafen würden.

„Jetzt nicht mehr." brummte er genauso leise.

Remus spürte, wie sich seine Matratze unter Sirius' Gewicht senkte, als er sich auf das Bett setzte. Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihm um. Im Dunkeln konnte er nicht viel von Sirius' Gesicht erkennen. Nur seine Augen leuchteten zu ihm herüber.

„Was ist?" fragte er, als Sirius nichts mehr sagte.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Moony." säuselte er.

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist dunkel, Sirius." sagte er trocken. „Und überhaupt, mutierst du zum Romantiker oder tust du nur so?"

„Ach, Moony, ich mein's ernst. Du bist wirklich schön."

„Wenn das alles war, was du mir sagen willst, dann lass mich jetzt bitte schlafen."

Sirius' Augen blickten ihn an.

„Nein, das war nicht alles."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Remus, ließ seine Hand über dessen Wange streichen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verblüffung erwiderte Remus die zarte Berührung und legte seine Arme um seinen Freund.

Immerhin hatten sie das schon seit Wochen nicht mehr getan. Abgesehen von der Nacht nach Vollmond, aber von der wusste er ja nichts.

Just in dem Moment, als Sirius – mal wieder – einen Schritt weitergehen wollte, löste Remus die Umarmung, gab ihm noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, ganz so, wie es Mütter immer mit ihren Kindern tun.

„Geh jetzt schlafen, Tatze, wir haben morgen Unterricht." flüsterte er.

„Moony…" quengelte Sirius, doch Remus war nicht mehr klein zu kriegen.

„Es ist wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt schläfst-"

„Kann ich dann bei dir schlafen?" fuhr ihm Sirius dazwischen.

Einen Moment schien Remus zu schockiert, um antworten zu können. Genannten Moment nutzte Sirius aus, um die Decke anzuheben und sich neben Remus zu legen.

„Sirius!"

„Ja?" grinste dieser.

„G-Geh sofort raus aus meinem B-Bett." brachte er stotternd zustande.

„Du zitterst ja! Soll ich dich wärmen?"

_Bei Merlin! Was hat er vor?_

Sirius zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„T-Tatze? Sirius? – Hey!"

Sirius antwortete nicht mehr.

_Er ist eingeschlafen!_

Remus schoss die Röte in Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er mit Sirius in einem Bett lag, in seinem Bett, und sie umarmten sich, na ja, Sirius umarmte ihn, aber das war ja nicht von Belang. Er konnte seinen Atem hören und spüren, wie dieser ihm die Haare leicht zerzauste, da Sirius etwas höher als er selbst lag.

_Verdammt…Das ist schön…_

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

**

* * *

**

Ich persönlich liebe dieses Kapitel einfach nur hrhr


	13. Thestrale

* * *

**Kapitel XIII : Thestrale**

Irgendetwas kitzelte ihn an der Nase. Seine Nasenflügel zuckten, dann musste er laut niesen.

„Ha-Ha-Hatschi!"

Das Bett, auf dem er lag, wackelte bedenklich, als jemand neben ihm hochfuhr.

„W-Was is' los?" nuschelte dieser.

Noch vom Schlaf benommen, blickte Remus den langhaarigen Jungen, der halbnackt neben ihm im Bett saß, an.

_Ein Junge? Halbnackt?_

„Sirius!"

Sirius gähnte ausgiebig und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann sah er Remus, der ihn offensichtlich peinlich berührt anstarrte.

„Morgen, Moony." sagte er allerdings nur, während er ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

Remus schoss daraufhin sofort das Blut ins Gesicht. Dies wurde durch den Umstand, dass plötzlich ein lautes Räuspern hinter ihnen erklang, nicht gerade verbessert. James saß, ebenso wie Sirius noch nicht richtig wach, in seinem Bett und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Es ist ja schön und gut, dass ihr so", er sah zu Sirius, der Remus inzwischen in den Armen hielt, zweifelnd an, „glücklich miteinander seid, aber ich wäre froh, wenn ihr ein bisschen leiser dabei sein könntet!" zischte er ihnen zu, bevor er sich, immer noch einige Flüche vor sich hinbrummend, auf die andere Seite legte und weiterschlief.

Sirius wollte es ihm offensichtlich gleich tun, denn Remus spürte, wie er ihn wieder runterziehen wollte. Doch er zog es vor, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien und aufzustehen.

„Wir müssten eh bald los, es ist schon nach sieben!"

„Moony…!" motzte Sirius zwar, doch Remus kannte kein Erbarmen und ging ins Badezimmer, seine Schuluniform über den Arm gelegt.

Remus hatte sich immer noch nicht abgewöhnt, sich im Bad umzuziehen. Dabei wussten sie doch schon längst von seinem ‚kleinen pelzigen Problem', wie Sirius es gerne nannte.

Sirius seufzte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Lag es vielleicht gar nicht daran? Schämte er sich etwa vor ihnen? Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los, sodass er, da er sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, schon nach wenigen Minuten aufstand und ebenfalls ins Bad ging, um sich einer Katzenwäsche zu unterziehen.

Als er die Tür öffnete, hörte er das Brausen von Wasser auf Fliesen. Offensichtlich duschte Remus. Gerade wollte er an das Waschbecken gehen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Eigentlich könnte er auch eine Dusche vertragen, er fühlte sich so – na ja, warum geht man schon unter die Dusche? Als er gerade seine Schlafanzugshose ausgezogen und das Band, das seine Haare zusammenhielt, gelöst hatte, ertönte Remus' Stimme hinter dem Vorhang.

„Tatze? Bist du das?"

Anstatt zu antworten, zog er den Duschvorhang beiseite. Dort stand er, Remus, so wie ihn die Natur geschaffen hatte. Die Narben, die sich in filigranen Linien über seinen Oberkörper zogen, verliefen nicht nur über diesen, wie er unterbewusst angenommen hatte, sondern schimmerten auch weiß auf seinen Beinen.

Als Sirius unter die Dusche getreten war, war Remus herumgefahren und sofort errötet, als er erkannte, wer ihn so interessiert musterte. Jetzt ging Sirius noch einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu, sodass das Wasser auch auf ihn niederprasselte und von seiner Haut abperlte. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Remus einen dieser Tropfen an, wie er sich, angefangen von seinem Hals, schnell einen Weg über Sirius' Körper weiter nach unten suchte.

„Kannst du den Blick nicht von mir wenden?" neckte Sirius.

Remus errötete noch mehr.

„T-Tatze, was machst du hier?" versuchte er dies zu überspielen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Sirius ging weiter auf ihn zu, hob seine Arme und stützte sie an der Wand neben Remus' Kopf ab. Sie standen so nah beieinander, dass die Hitze zwischen ihnen genauso gut von dem Dampf des Wassers als auch von ihren Körpern selbst ausgehen konnte.

„S-Sirius…was h-hast du vor?"

„Nichts, was dir nicht gefallen würde, Moony…" meinte Sirius geheimnisvoll, dann überbrückte er mit einem einzigen kleinen Schritt den letzten, ohnehin schon gering gewesenen, Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Remus wusste, dass Sirius nur Gutes im Sinn hatte, dennoch bekam er einen leichten Anflug von Angst. Denn er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Sirius drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht an die nasse Wand. Währenddessen fingen seine Finger wie schon einmal an, Remus' Körper zu erkunden und fuhren ihm spielerisch über die mit Narben bedeckte Hüfte. Langsam begann auch Remus sich für die Sache zu erwärmen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn die Hitze, die er jetzt spürte, konnte unmöglich allein vom Dampf stammen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür.

„Tatze? Moony? Beeilt euch, wir haben fast halb acht!"

James' Stimme. Remus nutzte den Moment von Sirius' Unachtsamkeit, um ihm zu entwischen. Denn auf einmal war ihm doch ein wenig mulmig zumute, wenn er bedachte, was sie beinahe getan hätten.

Schnell schlüpfte er in die Schuluniform und verließ das Bad.

Sirius stand immer noch unter der Dusche.

Zehn Minuten später ging Sirius, frisch angezogen, aber immer noch mit feuchten Haaren, zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen, ließ er seinen Blick über den Gryffindortisch schweifen, solange, bis er seine Freunde sah. Rasch ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich zwischen James und Remus. Das Gesicht von Letzterem war immer noch ein wenig gerötet.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" fragte James ihn argwöhnisch.

Sirius schaute ihm nur mit einem stechenden Blick an, damit war das Thema für ihn gegessen und er wendete sich wieder wichtigeren Aufgaben zu – zum Beispiel Remus, der versuchte, sich möglichst ‚normal' zu verhalten.

Während Sirius ihn immer noch gebannt ansah, beugte sich James etwas vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Und, Tatze, musstest du dich noch einmal kalt abduschen?"

„James!" entrüstete er sich laut, sodass alle Blicke, einschließlich Remus', auf ihm lagen.

Als jedoch nichts weiter geschah, wandten sich die Schüler wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu.

Um kurz vor acht strömten auch die restlichen Schüler aus der Halle. Sirius und Remus gingen in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Natürlich nicht, weil sie vorhatten, dort hineinzugehen – obwohl das bei Vollmond oft genug vorkam - , sondern weil sie dort Unterricht hatten.

Die Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe war Sirius' Meinung nach eines der langweiligsten Fächer überhaupt. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an das letzte Jahr, in dem sie sich weitestgehend und vor allem ziemlich gründlich, mit einer, wie Mr. Fraser, ihr ‚durchgeknallter' Lehrer in diesem Fach, damals gesagt hatte, ‚äußerst komplexen Spezies' befasst. Diese Spezies waren Flubberwürmer gewesen. Genau wegen diesem Schuljahr hatten James, Peter und fast alle anderen Schüler aus ihrer Stufe Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe abgewählt.

Auch Sirius war nur wegen einem einzigen Grund geblieben, und ebendieser Grund stand etwa zehn Meter von ihm entfernt und unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem grauhaarigen Mr. Fraser, worüber, konnte er aufgrund der Entfernung nicht hören.

Sirius schmunzelte. Remus war wirklich der Einzige, den er kannte, der sich außerhalb des Unterrichts mit einem Lehrer unterhalten konnte.

Als der Unterricht anfing, versammelten sich alle Schüler, Gryffindors und Slytherins, um ihren Lehrer. Als dieser sich, ganz nach seiner Art, räusperte, wurde es bis auf ein paar geflüsterte Bemerkungen, wie sie in größeren Klassen üblich waren, still.

„Ich möchte ungern große Reden schwingen, also komme ich direkt zum Thema: Da euch das letzte Jahr, wie ich gehört habe, etwas langweilig vorkam", dabei blickte er Sirius durchdringend an, „denke ich, dass ihr nun reif genug seit, dass wir uns an schwierigere Tiere wagen können, folgt mir. Die Taschen könnt ihr dalassen, nur Zauberstäbe, bitte." sagte er in seinem einzigartigem Redefluss und hielt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Dabei hatte er einige große Stücke Fleisch bei sich.

Die anderen Schüler gingen ihm hinterher. Das Unbehagen war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nur Sirius und Remus, die schließlich fast jeden Monat dort waren, zeigten keinerlei Anzeichen von Angst.

Ihr Lehrer führte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort tiefer in den Wald hinein, vorbei an dunklen Bäumen, bis er schließlich ohne erkennbaren Grund anhielt. Er wartete, bis sich ein weiteres Mal jeder um ihn versammelt hatte, dann legte er die Fleischstücke auf den Boden und pfiff einen hohen, fast schrillen Ton.

Und wartete.

_Worauf wartet er?_

Doch während Remus langsam unruhig wurde, starrte Sirius wie gebannt auf eine Stelle. Die anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins hatten sein Verhalten schon längst bemerkt und fixierten den Raum zwischen den Bäumen genauso wie er, allerdings ohne so recht zu wissen, warum.

„Nun, wer kann mir sagen, um welche magische Tierart es sich hierbei handelt?" fragte Mr. Fraser an Remus gerichtet.

„Ähm…" überlegte er.

Da sah er, wie ein riesiges Stück aus dem Kadaver gerissen wurde und in der Luft verschwand. Einfach so. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

„Thestrale!" rief Sirius verwundert aus.

Verwundert sah sich Remus zu Sirius um. Auch Mr. Fraser blickte ihn an.

„Das ist richtig, Mr. Black. Woher wissen Sie das? So weit ich mich erinnere, waren sie letztes Jahr nicht ganz bei der Sache."

Sirius blinzelte.

„Na ja…Ich…Ähm…Ich kann sie sehen…" murmelte er nervös, sich völlig bewusst, welche Reaktion seine Worte bei seinen Mitschülern und vor allem bei Remus auslösen würden.

Interessiert beugte sich Mr. Fraser ein Stückchen vor, dann fragte er:

„Wer?"

Die Frage war knapp formuliert, doch es war klar, was sein Lehrer von ihm wollte. Doch er wollte es nicht.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich denke, das geht Sie nichts an." meinte Sirius ruhig, doch Remus konnte – wahrscheinlich als Einziger unter den Anwesenden – einen Hauch von einem Zittern darin erkennen.

Ihr Lehrer ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." sagte er nur. „Kann noch jemand sie sehen?"

Niemand meldete sich. Remus fragte sich, ob wirklich niemand außer Sirius sie sehen konnte oder ob sie es nur nicht zugeben wollten, um Mr. Frasers Fragen zu entgehen. Und außerdem fragte er sich, wen Sirius hatte sterben sehen.

* * *

**So -.- Tja ... ratet mal, wen Sirius gesehen hat öÖ**


	14. Sirius hat's eilig

* * *

**Kapitel XIV : Sirius hat's eilig**

Remus musste zugeben, dass er neugierig war. Sofort bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch er musste es einfach wissen. Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, kam er allerdings nicht dazu Sirius zu fragen, denn dieser rauschte an ihm vorbei. Ein Blick auf sein Gesicht zeigte Remus, dass er wütend war. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, etwas Undefinierbares gewesen.

Mit eiligen Schritten ging Remus in die große Halle. Doch als er James und Peter fand, konnte er nirgendwo Sirius sehen. Traurig ging er zu seinen Freunden.

„Hey, Remus!" begrüßte ihn James und blickte suchend hinter ihn. „Wo ist denn Sirius?"

Noch völlig verwirrt erzählte er ihnen, was in der Doppelstunde vorgefallen war. Verblüfft schauten ihn sowohl James als auch Peter an.

„Tatze kann…er kann Thestrale sehen? Bei Merlin, wer?" hakte James nach, offensichtlich so verwirrt, das ihm noch nicht einmal auffiel, dass er Sirius' Spitznamen verwendet hatte.

Remus blickte ihn betrübt an.

„Genau das hat Fraser auch gefragt, aber Sirius meinte, dass ginge ihn nichts an. – Und jetzt ist er…weg." Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Was ist, wenn er…wenn er sauer auf mich ist, oder w-wenn er sich irgendetwas-"

Schnell hielt James ihm den Mund zu.

„So etwas darfst du gar nicht erst denken, Remus. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sauer auf dich ist. Warum auch? Du hast ihm doch gar nichts getan. – Oder?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber…wieso hat er mich dann stehengelassen? Er hat die ganze Stunde nicht mit mir geredet." meinte er traurig.

James schien einen Moment über diese Feststellung nachzudenken, dann hatte er eine plausible Erklärung gefunden.

„Er war sicherlich nur so wütend auf Fraser, dass er dich einfach vergessen hat."

Zugegeben, das war eine ziemlich schwache Ausrede, aber James wusste nicht, wie er Remus sonst trösten sollte.

Remus sah Sirius erst in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder. Doch obwohl dies sein Lieblingsfach war, schien er an diesem Tag nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Als sie den Exigero-Zauber, einen Spruch, der leichte Flüche abwehren und auf den Gegner umlenken konnte, anwenden sollten, vergaß Sirius sogar, die typische Schwungbewegung mit dem Zauberstab zu machen, sodass der Spruch wirkungslos war. Allmählich machte sich Remus echte Sorgen um ihn.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, strömten die Schüler aus dem Klassenraum. Auch Sirius wollte hinauseilen, doch Remus hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Verwundert drehte Sirius sich um.

„Was ist?" fragte er gespielt ahnungslos.

„Ich muss mit dir reden." war seine knappe Antwort und zu Remus' eigener Überraschung folgte er ihm.

Weder Sirius noch er selbst wusste warum, doch sie steuerten automatisch auf das Versteck hinter ihrem Felsen am See zu. Dort angekommen ließ sich Sirius ins Gras fallen und zog Remus mit sich. Lange Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort, bis Remus schließlich den Kopf ein Stückchen anhob.

„Tatze – was…was ist los?"

Sirius seufzte leise. Doch er antwortete nicht. Remus rückte noch ein bisschen näher, schloss ihn dann nach kurzem Zögern in die Arme.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen." war alles, was er sagte.

Sirius schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, und Remus musste feststellen, dass auch er eine hilfsbedürftige Seite zu haben schien.

„Eigentlich ist es nicht so schlimm." fing Sirius an, stockte, fasste sich dann aber wieder. „Es war meine Mutter."

Verblüfft blickte Remus auf.

„Deine Mutter? U-Und du sagst, es ist nicht so schlimm?"

„Ich habe keine enge Beziehung zu meiner Familie." meinte Sirius kurz angebunden.

Es war nicht so, als hätte Remus das nicht gewusst, doch dass Sirius so kalt über den Tod seiner Mutter sprach, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Und warum…warst du dann so, na ja, du weißt schon, sauer? Traurig?"

Sirius antwortete nicht, doch Remus sah, wie er nachdachte.

_Tut es ihm doch weh?_

Nach einer ganzen Weile legte Sirius schließlich seinen Kopf auf Remus' Schulter.

_Was…?_

Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, spürte er, wie Sirius' Körper ein Zittern durchlief.

„Sirius…was…was ist los, du – weinst du?"

Sirius drückte sich an ihn, sagte aber kein Wort. Als schließlich James und Peter um den Felsen herumtrotteten, kam es Remus vor, als hätten sie Stunden so dagesessen. Als sie die beiden so sahen, zog James nur die Augenbraue hoch.

„Bei Merlin, was für'n Aufreißer."

Remus, der die beiden noch nicht bemerkt gehabt hatte, zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Krone, das ist nicht witzig!" fuhr er ihn an.

Sofort verstummte James.

„Sirius?" fragte er vorsichtshalber und dieser sah auf, wischte sich einmal über die Augen, als er James erkannte.

Dann stand er auf.

„Ich geh nach oben." sagte er und meinte damit den Gryffindorturm.

Kaum war er weg, blickte James Remus fragend an.

„Was war das denn jetzt?"

Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

_Er hat nicht gesagt, ob ich es den anderen sagen kann oder nicht …_

„Ich geh' ihm besser nach." meinte er deshalb und verschwand ebenfalls.

James und Peter beschlossen, ihm nicht zu folgen.

„Sirius?" fragte Remus in den Raum hinein.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, kein Wunder bei dem schönen Wetter draußen. Remus war sich fast sicher, dass Sirius dann im Schlafsaal sein musste. Doch niemand antwortete.

„Tatze!"

Ein Rascheln war zu hören und einen Moment später zog sich die Decke von Sirius' Bett scheinbar von allein ein Stück hinunter. Darunter lugte der Urheber der Bewegung hervor. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm etwas wirr über die Stirn, allerdings ohne ihnen die gewohnte Eleganz zu nehmen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Remus zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Alles okay?"

_Was für eine Frage! Natürlich ist er nicht okay!_

„Wo sind Krone und Wurmschwanz?" fing Sirius nach einer Weile an.

„Wahrscheinlich…noch unten am See. Soll ich sie holen gehen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ist schon gut, ich…ich wollte nur wissen, wo sie sind."

Er seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Dir scheint es doch nahe zu gehen, nicht wahr?" fragte Remus in die darauf folgende Stille hinein.

Langsam öffnete Sirius ein Auge. Dann hob er die Decke ein wenig an. Remus zögerte, kroch jedoch nach einem Augenblick zu ihm.

_Er ist so wunderbar warm…_

Sanft kuschelte er sich an ihn und Sirius legte seine rechte Hand auf Remus' Rücken und stieß einen wohligen Seufzer aus.

„Sirius, w-wenn du…irgendwie da-darüber reden willst…dann bin ich für dich da…okay?" flüsterte Remus ganz leise.

Sirius sagte nichts, aber seine Hand wanderte auf einmal über Remus' Rücken hinab und blieb schließlich warm auf seinem Steißbein liegen.

_Merlin, er wird doch etwa nicht…?_

Doch Sirius schien genau dies vorzuhaben, denn noch bevor Remus den Gedanken innerlich zu Ende gesprochen hatte, fuhr ihm Sirius' andere Hand leicht über die Wange und strich ihm zärtlich durch die Haare. Dann beugte er sich etwas vor und küsste Remus auf die Stirn. Langsam und bedächtig setzte er weitere Küsse auf Wange, Nase und schließlich auch auf Remus' Lippen.

_Verdammt, das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen!_

Aber egal wie sich sein Verstand noch dagegen wehrte, seinem Körper gefiel Sirius' Tun offensichtlich; Remus keuchte.

„S-Sirius…i-i-ich glaube n-nicht…dass d-das…Sirius…nein…b-bitte…" brachte er hervor, als Sirius sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte.

Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sein Verstand war wie ausgeschaltet.

_Es fühlt sich so komisch an…_

„Sirius!"

Endlich blickte Sirius auf. Vor ihm lag ein – nicht nur durch das warme Wetter draußen – völlig durchgeschwitzter Remus, der heftig keuchend und mir gerötetem Gesicht nach Worten rang.

„H-Hör…auf…Sirius…" wisperte er zwischen seinen Atemzügen.

Daraufhin brachte Sirius sein Gesicht so nahe an das von Remus heran, dass er ihm leise ein paar Worte einflüstern konnte.

„Warum, Moony? – Magst du es nicht?"

Remus geriet in Verlegenheit.

„Na ja…es…es ist schon…sch-schön…aber…"

Beinahe konnte er spüren, wie Sirius eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Aber?"

„I-Ich hatte das nicht…erwartet."

„Darf ich nicht weitermachen?"

„Nein." sagte Remus geradeheraus.

„Oh." meinte Sirius und schob sich von ihm herunter. „Na dann…Dann geh ich jetzt Hausaufgaben machen, den Aufsatz, weißt du?"

_Was ist nur los mit ihm? Er ist doch sonst nicht so…so aufdringlich! Wir, nein, er hätte fast…! Bei Merlin…_

**

* * *

**


	15. Sirius' List

**Joah, hi auch!**

**Sorry, das ich gestern nicht hochgeladen habe, ich habe es schlichtweg vergessen ...**

* * *

**Kapitel XV : Sirius' List**

Remus war verwirrt.

_Was ist nur mit Sirius los?_

Erst schien ihn der Tod seiner Mutter gar nicht zu rühren, dann weinte er sich an Remus' Schulter aus, kurz darauf machte er sich schon wieder an ihn ran.

_Ich verstehe ihn nicht…_

Etwa zehn Minuten nach Sirius' Abgang stand auch Remus von dem Bett auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er suchte Sirius, wollte endlich wissen, was Sache war. Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand.

„Hast du Sirius gesehen?" fragte er deshalb eines der Mädchen, die sich in einer Sitzecke tummelten.

„Ja, er ist vor zehn Minuten raus gegangen. Wohin, weiß ich nicht."

_Also ist er direkt weg gewesen._

Remus lief in die Bibliothek. Er rannte um jedes der Regale, doch von Sirius war keine Spur zu sehen.

_Wo ist er? Ich muss mit ihm reden!_

Er sprintete über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, zum See und hinter ihren Felsen. Doch auch dort war Sirius nicht.

Er wollte die Hoffnung schon aufgeben und bis zum Abendessen warten, als er sich rasch nähernde Stimmen hörte. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter einem der nahe gelegenen Sträucher. Das dornige Gestrüpp ritzte ihm sachte in die Arme, doch das störte ihn nicht. Die Stimmen gehörten James – und Sirius.

„… nicht machen!" fing er den ersten Wortfetzen verständlich auf.

„Krone, verdammt, er macht mich verrückt! Irgendwie-"

James fuhr wütend dazwischen.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du damit aufs Spiel setzt?"

_Von was reden sie?_

„Remus braucht es ja nicht raus zu finden!"

_Was? Was soll ich nicht raus finden?_

Jetzt kamen die beiden um den Felsen herum. James sah sehr aufgebracht aus und Sirius wirkte trotzig.

_Trotzig?_

„Verdammt James, gönn mir's doch auch mal! – Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn er denkt, dass ich mit dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht klar komme! Da…Da bietet es sich doch geradezu an, die Mitleidsnummer durchzuziehen!"

„Was?" rief Remus dazwischen und die beiden fuhren geschockt herum.

„M-Moony…w-was machst d-du denn hier?" stotterte Sirius, sein Gesicht war bleich geworden.

Remus starrte nur zurück.

„Wie-Wieso, Sirius, was…du hast m-mich…belogen?" flüsterte er.

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sirius schluckte.

„Remus, i-ich kann dir alles erklären, glaub mir!" flehte er ihn an.

Doch Remus wandte sich hastig um und stürmte an ihnen vorbei.

„So musste es ja kommen." meinte James trocken, doch das hörten weder Remus noch Sirius, denn Letzterer lief seinem Freund so schnell er konnte hinterher.

* * *

„Remus!" 

_Nein!_

„Remus, bitte, bleib stehen!"

_Ich kann nicht!_

„Lass es mich erklären!"

Remus wirbelte herum. Sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe von nasser Kreide, doch er war längst nicht mehr nur geschockt. Er war wütend.

„Warum? Wieso hast du das gemacht?" schrie er ihm entgegen, während Sirius die letzten Meter zu ihm überbrückte. „Hast du mich die ganze Zeit belogen?"

Auch Sirius' Züge waren verzerrt.

„Bitte, R-Remus – ich habe…einen Fehler gemacht, aber…bitte, verzeih mir, g-gib mir eine Chance!"

_Er hat mich ausgenutzt…_

Langsam senkte Remus den Kopf.

„Wieso?" hauchte er.

Sirius würde nicht antworten, das war ihm auch so bewusst. Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte er sich um und ging davon. Sirius folgte ihm nicht.

* * *

„Remus, willst du nicht zum Abendessen kommen?" 

James' Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Remus war nach dem Streit mit Sirius in den Schlafsaal gerannt, hatte sich weinend auf sein Bett geschmissen und den Kopf im Kissen vergraben. Als James ihn so daliegen sah, ging er vorsichtig auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Kurz hielt er inne, dann legte er tröstend seine Hand auf Remus' Rücken und strich ihm beruhigend darüber.

„Moony…soll ich…mit Sirius reden?" fragte er zögerlich.

Remus drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass James sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Augen waren rot umrändert und auch ansonsten wirkte er sehr bemitleidenswert. Er schniefte einmal.

„Was soll das bringen?" fragte er leise.

James sah ihm in die Augen.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich ihm auch eine reinhauen." bot er ihm schmunzelnd an.

Remus' Mund zeigte ein kleines Lächeln, das jedoch sofort wieder verlosch.

„Nein…das…möchte ich lieber selbst machen…"

Entgeistert starrte James ihn an, doch Remus schien es ernst zu meinen. Aber er hatte Recht; was Sirius gemacht hatte, dass er ihn so hintergangen und belogen hatte, dass er keine Schuldgefühle gezeigt hatte, das war nicht fair gewesen.

„Soll ich ihn vorwarnen?" fragte er, eine Augenbraue hochziehend.

Remus schloss die Augen.

„Tu, was du willst…"

* * *

Remus vernahm ein leises Klacken und Schritte. Jemand kam in das Zimmer hinein und schloss die Tür sachte. Seit dem Gespräch mit James hatte er sich nicht gerührt. Er hatte viel nachgedacht, auch über die Frage, ob er Sirius gegenüber handgreiflich werden sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich hatte er es nur gesagt, weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch sehr wütend gewesen war. Diese Wut hatte sich inzwischen gelegt, doch er verspürte immer noch dieses Jucken in den Fingern. 

_Ich will, dass es ihm wehtut! _

„Hast du dich abgeregt?" fragte die dunkle Stimme von Sirius.

Entsetzt riss Remus die Augen auf. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er so schnell wieder mit ihm konfrontiert werden würde, dass er ihm so dreist unter die Augen treten würde. Sirius stand vor seinem Bett, von oben auf ihn hinabblickend. Zornig setzte er sich auf und stellte sich dann vor ihn hin. Auch so überragte Sirius ihn noch um gut einen Kopf.

„Worauf wartest du, Remus?" fragte Sirius traurig. „Krone sagte mir, du wolltest mich schlagen. Tu's, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Ich hab's verdient, nicht wahr?"

Zitternd starrte Remus ihn an. Er spürte, wie sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten. Seine Finger zuckten.

_Kann ich so was machen? Sicherlich wird er mich aufhalten…_

Sirius sah ihn so unverwandt an, dass Remus einfach nicht anders konnte, als seinen Blick zu senken. Er hatte Menschen noch nie gerne für längere Zeit in die Augen gesehen. Er wusste, dass es dumm war, doch sein Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihm in solchen Momenten unaufhörlich zu, dass man in seinen Augen sonst lesen könnte wie in einem offenen Buch. Und davor fürchtete er sich. Nicht, dass er vor Sirius etwas zu verbergen hätte. Aber er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht. Er mochte es einfach nicht.

Ein Seufzer von Sirius holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Moony, ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe. Und dass ich diesen Schlag verdammt noch mal verdient habe. – Aber du machst es mir wirklich nicht einfacher, wenn du mich so lange hinhältst!"

Remus stockte, dann erkannte er die Zweideutigkeit in diesen Worten.

_Kurz, ich soll ihm eine verpassen und ihm dann verzeihen._

Er sah auf. Sirius' Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihm. Remus schluckte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, seine Wut an ihm auszulassen, doch sein Körper reagierte einfach nicht.

Hastig wandte er sich um und rannte an Sirius vorbei. Kurz vor der Tür stolperte er über dessen Koffer, der daneben stand.

„Verdammt!" schrie er. „K-Kannst du deinen Mist nicht woanders abstellen?"

Dann stürmte er hinaus. Zum Abendessen erschien er nicht.

* * *

Reviews? Bitte! TT 


	16. Der Turm

**So ... nach diesem Kapitel werden manche von euch vielleicht etwas enttäuscht sein, mache auch nicht - schreibt mir dafür einfach ein Review!**

* * *

**Kapitel XVI : Der Turm**

Remus war durch ganz Hogwarts gelaufen, ehe er sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken ließ. Ein kurzer Blick auf die verschiedenen Sternkarten und Teleskope um ihn herum sagte ihm, dass er sich im Astronomieturm befand. Er raffte sich auf, ging an das weitläufige Geländer und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

_Wieso hat er das gemacht?_

Salzige Tränen liefen ihm leise die Wangen hinunter.

_Ich verstehe ihn nicht…_

Er sah den Wolken zu, wie sie langsam über den Himmel zogen und dabei die Sterne verdeckten. Die Stille dort oben beruhigte ihn. Zwar zog etwas Wind auf, doch die Hitze des Tages war noch nicht verflogen, sodass er nicht fror. Er fühlte sich schwach. Schwach und verletzlich. Seine Wut staute sich in ihm an. Ohne zu überlegen, trat er gegen das eiserne Geländer. Sofort zuckte er unter dem Schmerz zusammen und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.

Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, die er so dasaß und einfach diese wunderbare Stille genoss, bis er auf einmal leise Schritte hörte, die sich ihm näherten, darauf bedacht, dass er sie nicht bemerkte. Doch er hatte sie bemerkt und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, zu wem sie gehörten.

„Verschwinde, Sirius." sagte er laut und versuchte dabei, so verächtlich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Der Ton passt nicht zu dir, Moony.", meinte der Angesprochene. Seine Stimme klang zittrig, so als ob auch er die letzten Stunden geweint hätte.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" fauchte Remus; sein Rücken war immer noch von Sirius abgewendet.

Dieser kam noch einige wenige Schritte zu ihm, bevor er stehen blieb und die Karte des Rumtreibers, die ihn hierher geführt hatte, in seinem Umhang verstaute.

„Wie…soll es jetzt weitergehen?" fragte Sirius. „Willst du ewig so weitermachen?"

Die Wut in Remus stieg noch weiter an.

„Wieso ich? – Wer hat denn angefangen?"

Sirius stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Ich weiß, Mo- Remus. Wenn du willst, entschuldige ich mich tausend Mal bei dir und falle vor dir auf die Knie! Aber wenn du dich weiterhin von mir abwendest, bricht es mir das Herz, wirklich!" rief Sirius verzweifelt.

Remus lachte auf.

„Findest du nicht, dass das ein wenig klischeehaft klingt?" fragte er, und diesmal klang seine Stimme wirklich verächtlich.

Es raschelte, doch Remus konnte das Geräusch nicht zuordnen.

„Remus, bitte!" Als dieser nicht antwortete, schluchzte er auf. „Es tut mir Leid!"

Endlich drehte Remus sich um und wollte ihm seine Verachtung ins Gesicht schreien, doch was er dort sah, ließ ihn nicht mehr kalt. Sirius kniete vor ihm. Sein Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn und seine Augen waren gerötet. Auch jetzt liefen ihm die Tränen über beide Wangen. Remus starrte ihn an, als ob er ihn noch nie gesehen hätte. Und es war wahr: Er hatte ihn tatsächlich noch nie so gesehen.

„Sirius…?" hauchte er verwirrt.

„Remus", fing dieser wieder an, er hatte neuen Mut geschöpft, „la-lass es uns noch einmal versuchen…i-ich mach so was auch nie wieder!"

Mit diesen Worten rutschte er zu ihm hin, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Keiner wagte es, sich zu rühren. Dann überwanden sie gleichzeitig ihre Hemmungen und umarmten sich, so heftig, wie sie es noch nie getan hatten.

„M-Moony, ver-verzeih mir, i-i-ich bin so dumm…" stotterte Sirius.

Doch anstatt zu antworten schob Remus ihn etwas von sich weg. Verwundert sah Sirius ihn an.

„Was-" setzte er an, doch der Ausdruck in Remus' Augen ließ ihn verstummen.

Remus' rechte Hand berührte sanft Sirius' Wange. Sein Finger fuhr in leichten Bewegungen über sie und hinterließ prickelnde Spuren auf seiner Haut. Langsam senkte Sirius den Kopf und küsste die Hand. Remus währenddessen senkte seine Lippen auf Sirius' Hals und fuhr mit ihnen weiter hinauf. Dieser hatte jedwede Art von Zurückhaltung verloren; fast schon grob umfasste er sein Gesicht und fing an ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Remus bekam kaum mit, wie er rückwärts auf den Boden gedrückt wurde und Sirius sich über ihn beugte. Erst als dieser den Kuss unterbrach und, ebenso wie er selbst, keuchend nach Atem rang, und anfing, Remus' dünnes Hemd aufzuknöpfen, versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Sirius bekam seinen Stimmungsumschwung mit, obwohl er natürlich mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt war.

Etwas enttäuscht sah er Remus an.

„Ist etwas, Moony?" fragte er.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch ziemlich benommen.

„Nein…ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn Filch uns hier findet. Immerhin ist bald Sperrstunde." log er.

Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an.

„An so was denkst du, wenn ich dich verführen will?" sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln; doch Remus blieb nicht verborgen, dass dahinter eine ernste Frage stand.

„Na ja…ich mein ja nur…"

Sirius schien zu überlegen.

„Sollen wir woanders hingehen?" hakte er schließlich nach.

„Wohin denn?" meinte Remus allerdings.

„Keine Ahnung – oder doch! Was hältst du von der Heulenden Hütte?"

* * *

Mithilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers gelang es ihnen, sich ungesehen aus Hogwarts zu schleichen und im Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide zu verschwinden. Der Tunnel, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte, war kalt, feucht und vor allem so dunkel, dass sie sich gegenseitig festhalten mussten, um nicht andauernd über eine der aus dem Boden herausragenden Wurzeln zu stürzen. 

Schließlich kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an. Als Remus das staubige Bett sah, das wie durch ein Wunder unversehrt von seinen monatlichen Attacken geblieben war, wurde sein Mund plötzlich trocken. Mühsam schluckte er einige Male, dann wandte er sich zu Sirius um. Er wagte es nicht, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Da überbrückte Sirius den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und umfing ihn mit seinen Armen. Bestimmend drückte er ihn Richtung Bett, dann schob er seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Remus' Beine, sodass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die Laken gefallen wäre, wenn Sirius ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte, um ihn dann auf die Matratze zu drücken. Seine rechte Hand war in Remus' Haaren vergraben. Verführerisch langsam leckte Sirius an Remus' Hals entlang und fuhr im gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand unter das halbgeöffnete Hemd. Die Gefühle, die ihn vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Astronomieturm dazu veranlasst hatten, seine Wange zu streicheln, flammten neu auf. Remus' Atem beschleunigte sich, als er anfing, seine Hände an Sirius' Hosenbeinen entlang gleiten zu lassen und ihn so näher zu sich zu rücken.

Sirius setzte sich plötzlich auf, aber nur, um sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Anschließend öffnete er Remus auch noch die letzten Knöpfe und strich ihm mit heißen Fingern über die Schultern, das Hemd mit sich ziehend.

Erst jetzt registrierte dieser, wie erhitzt ihre Körper waren. Er hatte etwas Angst vor dem Kommenden. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden schlug er sie wieder auf; er spürte eine weitere Berührung. Sirius fuhr ihm mit zwei Fingern über die Narben, die sich hell von seiner Haut abhoben. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und küsste jede einzelne, während er den Reißverschluss von Remus' Hose öffnete und diese mit einem sanften Ruck bis auf dessen Kniekehlen herunterzog. Mit einigen Bewegungen befreite Remus sich von ihr. Er hatte seine Hände in Sirius' Haaren verankert und klammerte sich fast verzweifelt daran; er war inzwischen kaum fähig sich zu bewegen. Doch als Sirius mit einer seiner Hände auch noch das letzte Hindernis zu überwinden versuchte, fand er seine Kraft wieder und hielt die Finger, die sich gerade geschickt an dem Saum seiner Boxershorts zu schaffen machten, fest. Seine Arbeit unterbrechend blickte Sirius auf.

„I-Ich…habe…etwas…A-Angst…" brachte Remus keuchend hervor.

Sirius grinste anzüglich.

„Keine Sorge, Moony, leg dich auf den Bauch und lass mich nur machen." meinte er und gab ihn frei, offensichtlich, um ihm wirklich die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich umzudrehen.

Entgeistert, aber viel zu benommen, um Einspruch zu erheben, gehorchte Remus und legte sich auf den Bauch. Ein Rascheln zeugte davon, dass Sirius sich ebenfalls seiner Hose entledigt hatte. Jetzt widmete er sich Remus' Rücken und begann, diesen zärtlich zu liebkosen.

Remus nahm bald nur noch die Hände wahr, die Hände, die über seinen Körper fuhren und ihn zum Glühen brachten, die jeden noch so kleinen Rest seines Verstandes verschwinden ließen, die ihn dazu verlockten, Dinge zu tun, die ihm unter anderen Umständen nie eingefallen wären. In dieser Nacht verloren sie kein Wort mehr, sondern ließen eine andere Sprache sprechen.


	17. Peters wahres Gesicht

**Ich liebe dieses Kapitel, denn es ist fies. Und ich mag fiese Kapitel, wo alle leiden! Ähm ... ja. Das war's auch schon, was ich sagen wollte.**

* * *

**Kapitel XVII : Peters wahres Gesicht**

Als Remus aufwachte, verstand er im ersten Augenblick nicht, wo er sich befand. Dann bemerkte er den warmen Körper, auf dem er zur Hälfte lag. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und besah sich seine Unterlage. Natürlich war es Sirius. Als er dessen nackten Oberkörper erblickte, wurde er schlagartig rot, denn erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatten. Dann beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder und er fing an, Sirius genauer zu mustern. Dessen Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in gleichmäßigen Zügen. Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren auf der Matratze ausgebreitet, manche lagen auch quer über seinem Gesicht und flatterten jedes Mal, wenn er ausatmete. Darauf bedacht, keine unnötigen Bewegungen zu machen, schob Remus sich von ihm herunter und wollte sich gerade anziehen, als eine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.

„…Moony…?" Remus drehte sich herum.

Anscheinend war Sirius doch aufgewacht. Er streckte sich, dann grinste er ihn an.

„Morgen." sagte er, sich der Tatsache, dass er gänzlich nackt war, völlig bewusst.

„M-M-Morgen…" stotterte Remus und errötete noch mehr.

Sirius' Mundwinkel zogen sich noch ein wenig weiter nach oben, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und umarmte ihn.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" nuschelte er, sein Gesicht in Remus' durcheinander liegenden Haaren vergraben.

„Hm…Ja…" Remus fühlte sich wohl in Sirius' Armen, doch irgendwie war ihm die Situation peinlich. „Lass…uns frühstücken gehen!" meinte er deshalb, löste sich aus der Umarmung und hob Sirius' achtlos hingeworfene Sachen vom Boden auf.

* * *

Da es Samstag war, war in der Großen Halle noch nicht viel los, als sie sie betraten. Nur James und Peter saßen schon am Tisch. Sie blickten auf, als sich Sirius und Remus neben sie setzten. 

„Wo wart ihr letzte Nacht?" fragte Peter, doch die Worte kamen fast völlig unverständlich heraus, da er gerade ein Brötchen aß.

Sirius konnte sein Grinsen kaum verbergen und Remus wurde so rot wie eine Tomate aus den Gewächshäusern. James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Okay, verstanden!" meinte er.

Sirius beugte sich mit verschwörerischer Miene zu ihm herüber.

„Du solltest Moony mal erleben…Ich sag' dir, der tut nur so brav!" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Remus, der das mitgehört hatte, lief noch ein wenig mehr an.

Peter schaute entsetzt.

„Ihr habt's getan-" rief er laut in die Halle aus.

James verschloss ihm schnell mit einer Hand den Mund und zischte ihm zu: „Bist du verrückt? Es soll doch keiner erfahren!"

Peter schien nicht zu verstehen.

„A-Aber es ist doch keiner hier…"

James sah wie eine verzweifelte Mutter aus, die versuchte ihrem Kind etwas Selbstverständliches beizubringen.

„Ja, Wurmschwanz, aber es könnte jemand auf dem Weg hierher sein! Und der kann es dann hören!" fuhr er ihn an.

Peter schaute betrübt auf den Boden.

„'Tschuldigung…" meinte er.

Remus legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern.

„Ist ja nichts passiert." sagte er.

Doch er selbst war sich da nicht so sicher.

* * *

Einige Wochen vergingen, ehe der nächste Vollmond anbrach und James, Sirius und Peter wie immer zur Peitschenden Weide schlichen, um, wenn Madam Pomfrey gegangen war, zu Remus zu gehen. 

Wie immer war es ein fürchterlicher Anblick, wenn er sich verwandelte. Sie wussten, dass es für ihn mit grausamen Schmerzen verbunden war. Nicht so wie bei ihnen selbst. Als Animagi hatten sie zwei unschlagbare Vorteile: Sie konnten sich ohne Schmerzen und so oft wie sie wollten verwandeln. Trotzdem taten sie es meist nur bei Vollmond. Sirius hatte sich schon oft gewünscht, die Rollen mit Remus tauschen zu können, damit er nicht so leiden musste. Doch dies war bloß Wunschdenken, für Werwölfe gab es keine Heilung und keine Linderung ihrer Leiden.

Während er, bereits wie James und Peter in ihrer tierischen Form, zusah, wie Remus sich windend in das verwandelte, was er war, knurrte er leise vor sich hin. Er schwor sich, dass, wenn es eines Tages ein Mittel gab, dass Remus irgendwie helfen konnte, er dem Erfinder alles geben würde, was er wollte.

Remus, oder besser gesagt Moony, war da. Trotz seiner Krankheit in diesem Moment menschlich wirkend, ging er auf sie zu und rieb seine Schnauze an Sirius, fast genauso, wie er es das erste Mal bei ihm getan hatte.

Sirius fragte sich, was er wohl ohne ihn machen würde. Denn Werwölfe hatten kein langes Leben.

* * *

Wie immer holte Sirius Remus vom Krankenflügel ab, wenn Vollmond gewesen war. Doch als sie diesmal durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpften, war irgendetwas anders. Im ersten Moment nachdem er das Passwort genannt hatte und das Bild zur Seite geschwungen war, hatte er überall Gespräche gehört, ein wenig lauter als gewöhnlich. Doch jetzt, als einig Schüler aufgeblickt hatten, wurde es still. Normalerweise passierte das nur, wenn ein Lehrer in ein Klassenzimmer kam und selbst dann hörte man immer noch Geflüster. Aber jetzt hätte man selbst ein Haar auf den Boden fallen hören können. Gut, das mochte ein wenig übertrieben sein, doch es war wirklich so still wie nie zuvor. So still, dass es schon fast wieder laut war. 

Sirius blinzelte.

„Ist jemand gestorben?" Seine Worte hallten durch den Raum.

Als wäre dies ein Signal gewesen, fingen die Schüler wieder an zu reden, doch diesmal war es anders. Hatte man eben noch Lachen und die verschiedensten Gesprächsthemen gehört, merkte Sirius, dass ihr Gemurmel nur noch um zwei Personen kreiste: Remus und ihn.

„…hast du gehört?..."

„…ekelhaft…"

„…Black und Lupin…"

Sirius wurde bleich und Remus krallte sich an seinem Umhang fest.

„Sie…Sie wissen es!" brachte er hervor.

Sirius schluckte und bahnte sich dann hastig einen Weg durch die Menge, Remus hinter sich herziehend. Viel zu stark war er sich bewusst, dass ihn alle ansahen. Erleichtert nahm Remus wahr, wie sich James und Peter aus der Menge lösten und auf sie zukamen. Er riss die Tür des Schlafsaales auf und trat zweimal kräftig gegen seinen Koffer, der neben dieser stand.

„Verdammt! Wieso konnte Peter nicht das Maul halten?" kam es aus ihm heraus.

Denn es war klar, dass sich Remus' Vermutung bestätigt hatte: Jemand hatte doch gehört, wie Peter in die Halle ausgerufen hatte.

Ein Räuspern erklang; hinter ihnen standen James und Peter, wobei Letzterer betreten auf das rotgoldene Muster der Bettwäsche starrte. Remus ließ sich gerade auf eben jenes fallen, als Sirius das Schweigen brach.

„Peter", sagte er laut, senkte seine Stimme jedoch zu einem gefährlich leisen Ton, was wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt war, denn er wusste, wie leicht er einzuschüchtern war, „ist dir eigentlich klar, was du angerichtet hast? Die ganze Schule weiß davon! Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wer dich gehört und es herumerzählt hat…Verdammt noch mal!" Er fing an zu schreien. „Sie werden uns lynchen! Die meisten Zauberer sind gegen Schwule! Passt das nicht in dein Kleinhirn?"

Peter zitterte. Dann, ganz plötzlich, hob er den Kopf, sah Sirius aber nicht in die Augen, als er mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen anfing: „Verdammt, i-ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen!" Er hielt inne, dann sprach er weiter; ermutigt durch seine eigene Wut. „Wie kann man sich nur in einen Jungen verlieben? Das ist doch w-widerlich!" Er schluchzte auf. „Wieso – Wieso kann es nicht einfach so wie früher sein?"

Sirius blinzelte.

„W-Was hast du gesagt?" Seine ansonsten so selbstsicher klingende Stimme schrumpfte in sich zusammen.

Peter ballte die Fäuste.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden! Ich-" Doch er wurde rüde von James unterbrochen.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen. – Peter." sagte er mit besonderer Betonung auf seinen Namen und bugsierte ihn, die Hand fest auf seiner Schulter, zur Tür hinaus.

Als er diese schließlich hinter sich schloss, war es unheimlich still im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Remus ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er sah so bleich aus, dass Sirius mit einem großen Schritt zu ihm hinüber ging und ihn umarmte, nachdem er neben ihm auf die Laken gesunken war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Moony?" fragte er ihn besorgt.

Remus stieß die Luft seufzend durch seine Zähne aus.

„Natürlich, Sirius, nur…ich…ich hatte ge-geglaubt, er freut sich…für uns…"

Sirius drückte ihn fest und legte seinen Kopf auf Remus' braunen Haarschopf.

„Das hatte ich auch gedacht…"

* * *

'Mistgabeln und Teerfackeln verteil' 


	18. Blicke

**Hach ja ... Ein weiteres Kapitel von 'Werewolf' geht on. Außerdem hab ich eine kleine Ankündigung zu machen: Und zwar fahre ich morgen in Urlaub und kann deswegen die nächsten zwei Male nicht hochladen. Dafür geht's dann am 26. Julia weiter. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch solange gedulden und bleibt mir treu!**

* * *

**Kapitel XVIII : Blicke**

Der nächste Morgen brach an. Von den einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich über sein Gesicht ergossen, geweckt, blinzelte Remus einige Male, ehe er sich ächzend aufrichtete. Er fühlte sich schlecht, nicht nur, weil vor kurzem Vollmond gewesen war, sondern auch, weil ihm in diesem Moment wieder bewusst wurde, was am Tag davor vorgefallen war.

Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, sah er zur Seite und lächelte. Sirius gab mal wieder ein unmögliches Bild: Er lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf tief in die Kissen vergraben, sodass Remus sich fragen musste, wie er bloß Luft bekam. Die Laken waren in der Nacht weiter nach unten gerutscht; jetzt wickelten sie sich mehrfach um seine Hüften. Seine Haltung sah alles andere als bequem aus.

Als Remus sich schließlich aus seinem Bett erhob, um seiner morgendlichen Pflicht, die daraus bestand, seine Freunde zu wecken, nachzukommen, hielt er inne. Peter war offensichtlich erst wiedergekommen, als sie schon alle schliefen – also sehr spät. Denn er war ebenfalls in seinem Bett anzutreffen.

Bei seinem Anblick durchfuhr Remus kurz eine Welle des Schmerzes. Im Schlaf sah wirklich jeder unschuldig aus, selbst Peter. Aber hatte er wirklich etwas getan? Als er in die Halle gerufen hatte, war es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, welches Risiko er damit einging, da war er sich sicher. Doch später? Als er Sirius und ihm seine ganze Verachtung ihnen gegenüber offenbart hatte. Hätten sie es nicht schon früher merken müssen? Als James es herausgefunden hatte und Peter sich in sein Bett verkrochen hatte – wieso hatten sie es nicht vorher gemerkt? Er war nur noch James hinterhergelaufen und hatte sie weitgehend ignoriert. Auch wurde sich Remus jetzt einiger Situationen bewusst; kleine Dinge, die jetzt eine umso größere Bedeutung für ihn, nein, für sie beide, bekamen. Diese Blicke, die er manchmal in seinem Rücken wahrgenommen hatte, Peters Zurückhaltung, alles fügte sich zu einem nahtlosen Puzzle zusammen.

Auf nackten Füßen ging er zu Sirius hinüber und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sanft rüttelte er an ihr, damit er aufwachte. Doch Sirius rührte sich nicht. Geduldig beugte sich Remus zu ihm hinunter.

„Tatze…aufwachen…" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Sirius zuckte kurz, seine Lider flatterten, doch er stand nicht auf, sondern lag immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da. Für Remus war die Sache klar: Sirius neckte ihn mal wieder. Doch er hatte im Moment einfach nicht die richtige Laune, um auf das Spiel einzugehen.

Deshalb wandte er sich von ihm ab und wollte zu James' Bett hinübertapsen, als er am Arm gepackt und zurückgezogen wurde. Ehe er auch nur den Ansatz eines Protestlautes von sich geben konnte, wurde er schon in die Kissen gedrückt und enthusiastisch geküsst. Wenige Augenblicke später schnappte er nach Luft und blickte in Sirius' vor Belustigung glitzernden Augen.

„Sirius!" zischte er leise.

Eigentlich hatte er es verhindern wollen, doch unwillkürlich huschten seine Augen zu dem schlafenden Peter hinüber. Sirius folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte.

„Das der es noch wagt-" fing er schnaubend an, doch Remus tat das Einzige, was er tun konnte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, zu Peter zu gehen und ihn mit seinem Kissen zu ersticken.

Er zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, seufzte Sirius kurz auf, ehe er jeden Gedanken an Peter aus seinem Kopf verbannte und sich gänzlich wichtigeren Dingen zuwandte.

* * *

Remus konnte sie spüren, sie waren überall, klebten an ihm wie störende Kletten, die einen stachen, wenn man versuchte, sie zu entfernen, diese Blicke, die ihnen anhafteten, egal, wo sie beide waren oder lang liefen. Die Große Halle, irgendein Gang, im Kerker und im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fühlte sich wie ein Ausstellungsstück, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass man ihn nicht bewunderte, sondern verachtete. Kurz schloss er die Augen, um dieses Gefühl wenigstens für einen Augenblick unterdrücken zu können. Doch es half nichts. Vielmehr baute sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen eine grausige Vorstellung auf, als ob sich jemand an ihn heranschleichen würde und dann-

„Moony, wir haben jetzt Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe." sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.

„Ich komme, Tatze." antwortete er, stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes mit ihm hinaus.

Zu gern hätte Remus der ganzen Welt gezeigt, wie glücklich er mit ihm war. Doch sie konnten, durften es nicht. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was man mit ihnen machen würde. Wenn sie sich ganz unauffällig verhielten, würden die Schüler es irgendwann zwar nicht völlig vergessen, doch wenigstens verdrängt haben und sie konnten wieder aufatmen, leben und wieder in die Gemeinschaft eintreten. So hoffte er jedenfalls. Wenn nicht – daran wollte er lieber gar nicht denken. Sie waren auf ewig gebrandmarkt, genauso wie die Anhänger dieses Schwarzmagiers, der seit Kurzem für Schlagzeilen sorgte.

Am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes hielten sie an. Die wenigen Schüler, die das Fach ebenfalls noch nicht abgewählt hatten, waren noch nicht da. Tatsächlich waren sie viel zu früh da, als Remus auf seine Uhr schaute.

„Sirius? Was willst du jetzt schon hier?" fragte er, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Sirius lächelte sanft, dann zog er ihn in die Arme.

„Wir hatten dazu gar keine Zeit mehr…" nuschelte er in sein Haar, ehe er sich wieder aus diesem löste und ihn innig küsste.

Und plötzlich war es Remus egal, was die anderen Schüler von ihnen hielten; er wollte Sirius. So sehr, dass es ihm war, als ob sein Herz zerspringen würde, wenn er ihn nicht sofort und auf der Stelle bekam.

Sie standen eng beieinander, die Hände im Haar des jeweils Anderen vergraben und küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher.

„Moony", Sirius holte Luft, „verdammt, ich würde es am liebsten mit dir tun!"

Remus blickte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an.

„Das holen wir heute Abend nach." meinte er kurz angebunden und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter.

Sirius war glücklich. Wenn er bedachte, wie schüchtern Remus damals auf ihrer ersten Zugfahrt gewesen war, als er nachfragte, ob er sich zu ihnen setzen könnte. Und jetzt waren sie zusammen, hatten schon einmal miteinander geschlafen und – und ganz Hogwarts wusste es. Aber es war ihm egal. Sollten sie doch kommen, wenn sie Hand an Remus legten, würde er-

„Würden Sie bitte damit aufhören und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht zuwenden." hörte er eine gelangweilte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und fuhr zusammen.

Fraser und ein knappes Dutzend Gryffindors und Slytherins standen hinter ihnen und hatten sie offenbar die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Remus sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass die Entfernung zwischen ihnen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass diese wenigstens nicht gehört hatten, was Sirius und er gerade gesagt hatten.

* * *

Remus' Bitte wurde offensichtlich erhört, denn außer der Tatsache, dass sie von allen angestarrt wurden, passierte nichts.

Als sie nach der Stunde schließlich von James abgefangen wurden, hatten sie den Vorfall vom vorigen Tag völlig aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt. Umso mehr waren sie überrascht, als er sie auf Peter ansprach.

„Wir sollten mal mit Wurmschwanz reden." meinte er beiläufig, als sie zum Kerker unterwegs waren.

„Wieso? Er hing doch sowieso nur an uns dran!" entgegnete Sirius bissig.

Remus jedoch schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Aber beim nächsten Vollmond brauchen wir ihn doch. Du weißt schon, wegen dem Knoten."

Damit meinte er die spezielle Wurzel am Fuße der Peitschenden Weide, die dafür sorgte, dass diese sich für kurze Zeit nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Doch Sirius wehrte ab.

„Machen wir's eben wie du früher. Mit einem Stock. – Moony, wir brauchen ihn wirklich nicht! Außerdem, du weißt doch, was er von…uns hält." Seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Ton angenommen.

Sie waren bei ihrem Klassenraum angekommen und nahmen auf ihren Stühlen Platz, als ihr Lehrer, Professor Slughorn, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit Bierbauch, ebenfalls eintrat.

Remus antwortete nicht auf Sirius' Feststellung; er wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch ihm war ebenso klar, dass er Peter nicht allein lassen konnte. Sie waren seine einzigen Freunde. Wenn er ihn jetzt im Stich lassen würde, würde er es sich im Leben nicht mehr verzeihen.

* * *

**Sooo ... bis bald!**


	19. Instinkte

**Und es geht weiter. Viel Spaß! 3**

* * *

**Kapitel XIX : Instinkte**

„Das gibt's echt nicht!"

James kam in den Schlafsaal hineingestürmt und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Remus und Sirius, die gemeinsam auf dem Bett von Letzterem lagen und – man lese und staune – in einem Buch blätterten, sahen überrascht von ihrer Lektüre auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sirius, obwohl er es schon ahnte.

„Sie hat mich schon wieder abblitzen lassen!" rief James aus und vergrub den Kopf in seinem Kissen, ehe er es sich anders überlegte und es an den beiden vorbei gegen die Wand warf, wo es einige Federn zu Boden rieseln ließ.

Sie. James war schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr in Lily Evans verliebt, einem rothaarigen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Sie hatte leuchtendgrüne Augen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie auch nur ganz weit entfernt zu sehen war oder wenn irgendjemand ihren Namen fallen ließ, wurde er ganz rot und geistesabwesend.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit diesem durch die Haare fahren aufhören." meinte Remus nachdenklich.

James sah ihn an.

„Du meinst, sie hält mich für einen Angeber?"

Remus nickte.

„Du meinst, ich sollte…romantischer sein?"

Remus nickte wieder.

„Okay." Genüsslich streckte sich James auf seinem Bett aus. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber wie ist man romantisch? – Soll ich sie zu einem Candlelight-Dinner einladen? Sie wird mich auslachen!"

„Na ja, du musst ja nicht direkt in die Vollen gehen!" lachte Sirius.

„Sei doch einfach netter zu ihr." fügte Remus hinzu.

* * *

„Pst, Moony!" zischte Sirius und stupste ihn an. 

Sie saßen gerade im Unterricht für Geschichte der Zauberei. Nicht nur das Fach war langweilig, sondern auch noch der Lehrer. Sie wurden von einem Geist, Professor Binns, unterrichtet. Sirius war sich sicher, dass er auch noch die nächste Generation mit seinem Geschwafel langweilen würde.

„Hm?" antwortete Remus; er war der Einzige, der dem Unterricht aufmerksam wie immer folgte.

„Merkst du das nicht? Schniefelus starrt uns die ganze Zeit so gehässig an!" flüsterte Sirius.

Remus sah zur Seite. Und tatsächlich: Snape versuchte es gar nicht erst zu verbergen, er sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann schrieb er etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel, den er kurz darauf hochhielt.

‚Schwuchtel' stand in Großbuchstaben darauf.

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und betete, dass Sirius jetzt nicht schon wieder in Snapes Richtung schauen würde, denn dann-

„Schniefelus!"

Er hatte den Zettel gesehen und war so schnell von seinem Platz aufgesprungen, dass sein Stuhl beinahe umgekippt wäre.

„Mr. Black, ich muss doch bitten!" fuhr Binns dazwischen.

„Aber-" wollte Sirius dazwischenfahren, doch Remus zerrte ihn wieder hinunter.

„Ist schon gut, lass es!" meinte er.

„Aber-" setzte Sirius erneut an.

„Nein!"

Remus war deutlich bewusst, dass die gesamte Klasse ihre Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte. Seit ganz Hogwarts wusste, dass Sirius und er ein Paar waren, gingen die meisten ihnen aus dem Weg. Der winzige Rest, der noch übrig blieb, war furchtbar neugierig und fragte sie dauernd über ihr Liebesleben aus. Es war wirklich nicht leicht und Remus wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sich diese Situation irgendwann ändern würde.

Doch ihm war in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen, dass Snape sie mehr als alle Anderen runtermachte. Wo er nur konnte, machte er sich über sie lustig oder sah sie angewidert an.

* * *

Es war Vollmond und Remus ging wie gewohnt zu der Peitschenden Weide. Seine Freunde würden eine halbe Stunde später eintreffen. Er wusste nicht, wieso, doch er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er schalt sich einen Idioten. 

_Wer sollte mir um diese Uhrzeit noch folgen?_

Anders als sonst musste er sich zuerst einen langen Stock suchen, damit er an den Wurzelknoten der Peitschenden Weide herankam. Als er einen gefunden hatte, näherte er sich vorsichtig dem sich sachte bewegenden Baum und streckte den Arm aus. Als das Holz die Wurzel berührte, erstarrte die Weide augenblicklich und Remus legte den Stock an einen markanten Platz, falls er ihn nächsten Vollmond noch einmal brauchen würde.

Er hoffte, dass dem nicht so war. Immerhin wollte er sich wieder mit Peter vertragen, auch wenn Sirius und James diesmal nicht seiner Meinung waren. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, mit ihm zerstritten zu sein. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn seine Worte sehr verletzt hatten, als er sie ausgesprochen hatte, doch inzwischen hatte er lange darüber nachgedacht und war auch zu einem Schluss gekommen. Peter war schon immer eine Persönlichkeit für sich gewesen. Schon damals, als er sich im ersten Schuljahr zu ihnen ins Abteil gesetzt hatte, war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass Peter sehr schwach war. Remus wusste bis heute nicht, wie Peter zu James und Sirius hinzugekommen war, doch dafür wusste er umso mehr, dass, wenn sie ihn nicht in ihrer Mitte akzeptiert hätten, er wohl nie Freunde in Hogwarts gefunden hätte.

Remus war in dem unterirdischen Gang verschwunden.

Hinter ihm kam eine Gestalt aus ihrem Versteck.

* * *

James und Sirius zogen sich ihre Umhänge an, da sie in wenigen Minuten zu Remus aufbrechen wollten. Zusätzlich zu seinem Schulumhang nahm James jedoch noch ein anderes Exemplar aus seinem Versteck unter dem Schrank: Seinen Tarnumhang, den er ihnen vor fünf Jahren gezeigt hatte. 

James runzelte die Stirn. Sirius war schon den ganzen Abend selbst für seine Verhältnisse gut drauf. Er wirkte ziemlich aufgekratzt und war die letzten zwei Stunden damit beschäftigt, diabolisch zu grinsen.

„Sag mal, Tatze, was ist heute los mit dir?" fragte er ihn leicht misstrauisch.

Sirius hatte sicherlich irgendetwas ausgeheckt. Nicht, dass James etwas dagegen hätte, aber er würde gerne wissen, worum es ging.

Sirius lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Merlin, du wirst es nicht glauben!" prustete er.

Sirius hatte offensichtlich wirklich etwas angestellt.

„Spuck's aus." meinte er trocken.

„Ich hab Schniefelus verarscht!" lachte Sirius.

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelte leicht.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich hab ihm einen kleinen Tipp gegeben…" meinte Sirius geheimnisvoll.

„Was für einen Tipp?"

James wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er diese Nacht doch mal zur Peitschenden Weide gehen und-"

„Moment mal!" fuhr James dazwischen. „Hast du gerade Peitschende Weide gesagt?"

Sirius schaute ihn verblüfft an. James' Stimme hatte einen scharfen Ton angenommen, doch er selbst war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Ja." antwortete er.

James atmete geräuschvoll durch die Nase aus.

„Was", fing er an und Sirius wurde klar, dass sich Ärger anbahnte, „hast du gemacht?"

Sirius schluckte.

„I-Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dort einen Ge-Geheimgang gibt und so…"

* * *

Remus kniete inmitten der im Raum verteilten Holzsplitter. James und Sirius mussten jeden Moment eintreffen. 

Ein leises Geräusch erreichte seine Ohren.

„Sirius?"

Niemand antwortete. Er stand auf und ging in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

_Seltsam_, dachte er sich, _wieso zeigen sie sich nicht?_

„Wo seid ihr?" fragte er noch einmal in das Halbdunkel hinter der Tür, doch es blieb still.

„Ihr solltet besser rauskommen; es fängt gleich an."

Obwohl er diese Worte nur als Warnung gesagt hatte, wurde ihm das kaum spürbare Kribbeln in seinen Venen bewusst, dass seine herannahende Verwandlung ankündigte. Als er immer noch keine Antwort vernahm, verschränkte er die Arme.

„Ich finde das wirklich nicht lustig!"

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, spürte er feine Nadelstiche in seinem Körper, die sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich in ihm ausbreiteten. Er schaffte es noch, sich möglichst sanft hinfallen zu lassen, dann verließen ihn seine Kräfte. Fast unbeteiligt beobachtete er, wie ihm bräunliches Fell aus der Haut stach und sich kontinuierlich verdichtete.

Und dann hörte er ein entsetztes Keuchen. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf. Severus Snape starrte ihn aus vor Angst geweiteten Augen an und schien unfähig zu sein, sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle zu bewegen. Remus wollte etwas sagen, ihm zurufen, dass er verschwinden sollte, doch er konnte nicht. Seine Zunge war schwer wie Blei.

_Warum geht er nicht? Snape muss verschwinden!_

Ein zweiter Gedanke mischte sich hinzu und übernahm langsam die Überhand.

_Fleisch._


	20. Stummer Austausch

**Hi!**

**Hier das letzte richtige Kapitel von Werewolf, danach folgt nur noch ein klitzekleiner Epilog.**

* * *

**Kapitel XX : Stummer Austausch**

Sirius und James rannten so schnell sie konnten auf die Schlossgründe hinaus. Keiner von beiden hätte je gedacht, dass sie sich einmal Sorgen um Snape machen würden. Doch so sehr sie ihn auch hassten, sie konnten es einfach nicht riskieren, dass er einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf gegenübertrat, denn das wäre sein sicherer Tod.

„Sirius!"

Sirius blickte sich um und sah zu James, der, heftig keuchend weiterlaufend, mit dem Finger nach oben wies.

„Der Mond!"

Er sah auf; und tatsächlich: Der Mond schien unverhangen und in voller Größe und beleuchtete das taunasse Gras unter ihnen. Remus musste bereits verwandelt sein und die beiden wollten gar nicht erst wissen, was Snape in der Zwischenzeit alles passieren konnte.

„Beeilung!" rief Sirius panisch und verwandelte sich in den schwarzen Hund.

James tat es ihm nach und beide verschwanden im Loch am Fuße der Weide. Zu deutlich nahmen sie jedoch wahr, dass sich diese nicht mehr bewegte. Nach Remus musste noch jemand da gewesen sein – Snape, er war Sirius' ‚Rat' gefolgt.

Sirius' Pfoten liefen behände über den feuchten Boden und übersprangen dabei geschickt die einzelnen Wurzeln, die tückisch aus dem Boden herausragten, machten platschende Geräusche, wenn sie in eine Pfütze sprangen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Die Luft in dem unterirdischen Gang war trotz der Jahreszeit, die sich langsam dem Winter näherte, heiß und stickig.

Sie hörten einen Schrei, beschleunigten und rannten so schnell, wie sie es sich nie zugetraut hätten. Wurzeln schlugen an ihnen vorbei und peitschten schmerzhaft ihren Körper.

Sirius' Seiten zogen im Sekundentakt und sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust. Er musste sich beeilen, musste da sein, bevor Remus den Verstand verlor und-

Der Eingang zur Hütte war zu sehen, sie stürmten hindurch und in das Zimmer, in dem Remus es sich angewöhnt hatte, sich zu verwandeln.

Der Anblick war schockend: Remus, oder vielmehr Moony, der Werwolf, hockte über Snape, der sich auf dem Boden befand und verzweifelt mit Händen und Füßen versuchte, das Tier von sich abzuhalten. Auf seiner Wange war ein langer Kratzer zu sehen, aus dem einige Tropfen Blut quollen und über seine bleiche Haut liefen, ein schauriges Muster hinterlassend.

Lange würde er dies nicht mehr durchhalten. Seine Augen waren vor Anstrengung fest zusammengekniffen gewesen, doch jetzt riss er sie auf und starrte sie an.

„Hilfe!" schrie er.

Sirius war es in dem Moment egal, warum Snape ausgerechnet einen Hund und einen Hirsch um Hilfe anflehte; er übersprang mit einem einzigen mächtigen Satz den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und überfiel Remus von hinten, indem er ihn in den Nacken biss. Er schmeckte nasses Fell in seinem Maul.

Der Werwolf jaulte kurz auf, ließ dann von Snape ab und drehte sich knurrend zu Sirius um. Beide standen sich mit gesträubten Haaren gegenüber und fletschten die Zähne, während sich James vor Snape stellte und ihn beschwörend anstarrte. Die Botschaft in seinen Augen war klar und deutlich: Snape sollte fliehen, so schnell er konnte.

Der Junge verstand sofort und rappelte sich auf; kurz warf er noch einen ängstlichen Blick auf die zwei inzwischen kämpfenden Tiere, wirbelte dann jedoch herum und verschwand aus der Heulenden Hütte.

* * *

Es war der Tag nach Vollmond und Remus trat gerade durch die Tür ihres Schlafsaales. Er wusste nicht, was er von der vergangenen Nacht halten sollte. 

_Ist es nur ein Traum gewesen?_

Er erinnerte sich noch unscharf an die entsetzten Augen Snapes, doch danach war alles schwarz. Dies war normal, als Werwolf hatte er weder Verstand noch erinnerte er sich an irgendetwas – höchstens verschwommene einzelne Eindrücke. Dieser Zustand war zwar völlig anders, wenn ihm seine Freunde beistanden, doch diese Nacht war es anders gewesen.

_Wieso?_, fragte er sich, eine furchtbare Vorahnung habend.

Im Schlafsaal saßen James und Sirius nebeneinander und schienen etwas zu bereden, doch als sie ihn bemerkten, wichen sie kaum merklich auseinander. Im Grunde genommen war es nur eine kleine Änderung ihrer Körperhaltung, doch Remus registrierte es sofort.

„Was…ist los?" fragte er zögerlich.

Die beiden tauschten besorgte Blicke. Dann atmeten sie synchron aus.

„Moony, sag…erinnerst du dich…noch an letzte…an die letzte Nacht?" fing Sirius an.

Seine leise Stimme alarmierte Remus. Er schluckte.

„Was ist passiert?" rief er, seine Stimme überschlug sich. „I-Ich hab…"

James runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hast du?"

Remus setzte sich nah zu Sirius und fing an, seine Finger zu einem unregelmäßigen Takt auf seinen Knien tippen zu lassen.

„Ich…Ich weiß nicht…ob es…ein Traum war…I-Ich hab Sn-Snape gesehen…"

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe, James fuhr sich besorgt durch die Haare.

„Also weißt du es." meinte er knapp.

* * *

In Geschichte der Zauberei machte sich wie immer Langeweile breit. James döste vor sich hin, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, und schielte ununterbrochen zu Lily Evans hinüber. Sirius malte kleine Strichmännchen auf einen Fetzen Pergament, die eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit ihm und Remus besaßen. Peter, mit dem sie sich immer noch nicht versöhnt hatten, starrte ins Leere und schien über etwas nachzudenken. 

Selbst Remus hatte es aufgegeben, der tonlosen Stimme Binns' zu folgen und beschäftigte sich damit, Snape zu beobachten. Er wusste, dass er dies besser bleiben lassen sollte, dass er das Risiko einging, dass Snape sich umdrehen und ihn dabei erwischen würde, doch er musste einfach wissen, ob er ihn verraten würde oder nicht. Zwar wusste er nicht, wie er das durch bloßes Beobachten herausfinden sollte, doch es erschien ihm sinnvoller, als gar nichts zu tun.

Snape saß schräg hinter ihm, sodass Remus sich ein wenig verrenken musste, um ihn ansehen zu können. Nicht gerade unauffällig, das war ihm bewusst. Doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken; er war in ein Buch vertieft. Remus beobachtete, wie er alle paar Minuten eine Seite umschlug und dann mit dem Finger die Zeilen nachfuhr, seinen Blick auf die Abbildungen im Buch heftete und sich ab und zu einige Notizen machte. Remus erkannte den in schwarzes Leder gebundenen Wälzer; sie benutzten ihn in Zaubertränke. Snape schien sich sehr für dieses Fach zu interessieren.

Snapes Gesicht zierte ein Pflaster oberhalb des Wangenknochens. Remus schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er den Kratzer, der sich darunter verbarg, ihm zu verdanken hatte.

Plötzlich sah Snape auf und bemerkte Remus' Blick. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich schweigend und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an. Snapes dunkle Augen fixierten ihn, dann nickte er kaum merklich.

Remus verstand.

Snape würde sein Geheimnis für sich behalten.


	21. Epilog

**Hallo ... Dies ist der gaaanz kurze Epilog. Es wird aber, wie ich glaube ich schon mal gesagt habe, eine Fortsetzung geben. Ich hoffe, ihr lest mal rein!**

**Danke für die insgesamt 28 Reviews!**

* * *

**Epilog**

Das siebte Schuljahr endete an einem Samstag. Es war ein wenig zu warm, doch Remus blinzelte fröhlich in die helle Sonne. Die gesamte Stufe hatte sich am See versammelt, dessen Oberfläche, von den Sonnenstrahlen beschienen, leicht glitzerte. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war der Felsen zu sehen, hinter dem sie sich immer getroffen hatten. In einer Stunde würden sie im Hogwartsexpress sitzen und ihre Schule für immer hinter sich lassen. Als Erinnerung an ihre Schulzeit sollten sie eine Fotografie von ihrer Stufe erhalten.

Sie stellten sich auf; die Größeren hinten, die Kleineren vorne. Sirius stand hinter ihm; er konnte seine Wärme an seinem Rücken spüren.

Während der Fotograf noch herumwerkelte und einige Schüler zurechtrückte, überkam Remus eine Welle der Melancholie.

_Es kommt mir so kurz vor._

Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei er erst eben eingeschult worden. Doch zwischen diesem Tag und dem heutigen lagen Jahre, sieben lange Jahre, voll mit Erlebnissen und Gefühlen. Es war so viel passiert; diese Schule hatte sein Leben verändert und gestaltet. Er hatte Freunde gefunden, hatte Zuneigung und Hass gespürt, Freude und Wut. Er hatte viel dazugelernt und damit meinte er nicht nur den offiziellen Stoff, den sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten.

Seufzend stieß er den Atem aus und lehnte sich ein wenig an Sirius. Dieser schlang seine Arme um ihn und strich ihm sanft mit einem Finger über sein Hemd.

Es hatte sich gelohnt. Erst jetzt wurde er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst.

Kurz darauf stellte sich der Fotograf hinter seine Kamera. Es blitzte hell auf, als er auf den Knopf des Apparates drückte.

Remus schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr an Sirius und lächelte.

Es war ein glückliches Lächeln, eingefangen für die Ewigkeit.


End file.
